Naruto Tekno Ninja
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is the sci-fi variant of Naruto Dragon Champion...though this has nothing to do with Dragons. I hope this is able to match up to it's fantasy cousin. Story on temporary hold due to planned revisions of the story, it means no updates for now.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto - Tekno Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or all associated media of said series.

Author's notes:

This is the latest project that I have created following Naruto Dragon Champion…however, in this case…this NOT the same as said fanfiction story. You might say this is the more technological version of the said story. I got some ideas since watching Iron Man, playing Halo, seeing Karas, watching Teknoman Blade, and a few other things I will explain in time. Now before anyone gets ideas, the story is NOT using the mentioned materials, but all are of my own choosing for this project.

Prologue

( ): Thoughts

--

"How goes the experiment?"

A tall man wearing what appeared to be an official's uniform asked as he faced a tall woman wearing a suit that was all white and having the logo of what appeared to be a shield with two dragons chasing each other around it behind a blue flame and three swords in the middle. The blonde woman who, while attractive had a serious and focused façade as she read the data on what appeared to be a hand held computer pad, she didn't reply at first but the man paid that no mind.

As soon as she was done reading the reports, she faced the man who asked her the question.

"The project is progressing nicely sir…we have had some initial problems with the neural programming…but it seems that some time and extra work was needed to fix the known errors in the systems. The bio-metal has been fully infused with the needed nano-computers, nano-assemblers, neural network fibers, power core units, and power transmitters to begin the rest of the core programming…as of now…we merely need to install the last program package into the nano-computers' main collective hard drive."

"We've also installed a variety of weapons to further boost combat functions and adaptability so that will be a good edge as well for the project once the experiment is complete."

"Good…exactly how many of the models are present?"

"We only have at least three models…all three have the same level of abilities and systems, they will served as the foundational test beds for the later models."

"What's the main power source for the models?"

"Bio-energy sir."

"Bio energy…I was under the impression that we were using the main miniaturized fusion core system, just like the other combat models."

"Normally sir, that would have been our choice…but we have decided to follow through some new breakthroughs in the medical research conducted before…we're using the old theory of bio-energy placed forward by Professor. Deckard Ranes at least ten years ago."

"Professor Deckard? Wasn't his theory on bio-energy supposed to be considered as the only failure he had in his career?"

"Yes…but it has been discovered that he was correct. According to research…while the body does produce it's own electrical power to run the basic organic functions, there is another more unique power source in the human body. This power can be accessed only high levels of mental and physical training and through several other methods, and the level of power is determined by one's physical condition and stamina…that is bio-energy. Through the mentioned methods the bio-energy is rumored to be able to augment a person's physical abilities and can be used in a variety of ways that seems far fetched at first…but possible indeed…Bio-energy has gone by many names over the years and Deckard was able to record the names in his research and we know many of them."

"Oh?"

"Some of the terms include ki, chi, the yin and yang, chakra, and many other terms that are too long to fully place on record. The bio-energy is also determined to exist as a near invisible field around a person that can only be seen with special sensors. Normally a person has what we have determined a reserve of bio-energy and since it is naturally grown energy and is able to be naturally replenished, this would be an ideal power source for the suits. Once the suits' built in computer networks determine the level of the wearer's bio-energy reserve levels, they will siphon amounts of that power with no side-effects and store it throughout the suit in hidden micro power reactor cores that were modified to house and use bio-energy to power the suits and also if needed…to improve key functions in the systems."

"The nano-machines will also reconstruct the body in order to suit the needs of the suit and make it's user a much stronger person to handle the demands of the suit..that would mean an increase of overall psychical traits such as muscle mass, stamina, height, metabolism, body functions and more…in simple terms…the body is rebuilt internally to be at the peak of human perfection and ability."

"Interesting…what else are you planning on doing with the suits?"

"We've been working on a new combat program that we've dubbed the Persona Drive System or the PD System for short."

"How will that work?"

The female scientist ran through several holograms high-lighting several bands of human soldiers in combat armor and then several other figures in combat scenarios and situations as she turned to a massive core display of information in what appeared to be some sort of massive data stream.

"Normally an AI program that is used to supplement a combat system computer relies on a key frame-work of information to serve as the basic foundation of the program…however in the case of the Persona Drive System, the computer samples the psychological profile of it's host/user and then creates a combat program to suit the fighting potential and preference of the said host/user. This program is then named as it's Combat Persona and that will determine the weapon load out of the suit itself…custom tailored to suit the user's personality profile and the combat scenario."

"I see…is it finished?"

"Yes…we have installed the basic core functions of the PD System into the three suits and they will be ready in a few moments. The persona Drive and the built in AI computer will passive evaluate it's users opponents through scanning and determine the threat level of the foe…if the threat is minimal and no a true danger to the user…then the suit will remain inactive…if the threat is considerable, then the suit will activate and protect the user and aid it in combat. If the threat is grave then the suit will unlock some of the more lethal weapon systems to deal with the threat effectively, this way the suit will determine who are combatants and non-combatants."

"Will the suit be present?"

"No…it will remain in the body unless activated either by conscious thought or by the PD System's automatic response modes…the suit will appear and then cover the user in the bio-metal…until then…the person will appear normal."

However…a massive sound was heard and then the entire room is shaking and then the lights began to dim…people milled around as doors opened and highly armed soldiers came rushing into the area and they also had the same symbols on their apparent body armor…with one having rank bars on his armor…the man who had been talking to the scientist earlier spoke to the soldier.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"We're under attack sir!"

"How many?"

"Unknown…but they are heading right for this room…My guess is that they're after the suits!"

The two people looked at one another and gave a dark look as the facility continued to shake and groan from the assault beyond the rooms…with that in mind, the man turned and gave a command to the rest of the staff.

"Have all data and prototype designs destroyed immediately! Prepare the teleportation grid system and send the suits back to High Command! We cannot let decades of work fall in the hands of our enemies! And begin full evacuation!"

The people rushed to do what they could and began activating purging programs to all of their computer systems and data drives and for the first time..the suits were revealed…but they were not towering suits of metal armor…but rather pure liquid…like a massive blob of deep black goo…the containers housed what appeared to containment fluid that kept the suits fully active and functioning and the containers were now being taken towards what appeared to be a massive archway that quickly began to glow and a massive semi solid liquid mass that glowed appeared inside of it as the scientists began typing in coordinates into some sort of computer terminal.

The containers were the first to be placed into the mass and the containers were taken in by the gate's system in a massive flash of light but then the computer was suddenly hit a by a powerful energy surge and the gate sparked brightly and began to behave erratically as well. The leader of the scientists spoke to the one who tried to figure out what had happened to the key system.

"What happened?!"

"Ma'am…the last attack has caused a massive power fluctuation in the teleportation system core…it's caused the teleport system to send the containers beyond the required coordinates to an unknown heading!"

--

In a clearing…

Naruto yawned as he was sitting down near a tree and looking at the moon and stars as he and his team had left Wave Country after the defeat of Gato and his men…the blonde Genin still felt sad about the deaths of both Zabuza and Haku and wondered about how things were going to turn out when they got back to Konoha.

He looked at his team and there was Sakura chatting with the ever silent Sasuke and Kakashi was reading his book at the moment…he still considered Sasuke a bit of a show off and a rival but he was not that bad in a way…though he wished Sakura would look at him more favorably…

Naruto then decided to take a walk…it would be at least another day and a half before they got to Konoha and a walk could certainly help him.

"I'll go for a walk and I'll be back."

Kakashi looked up from his book and replied.

"Be careful and don't get lost Naruto."

"Got it."

"Better do what Kakashi said Naruto….you do get lost and it would be a pain to look for you in the dark."

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare and snorted while Sasuke gave back a glare as well and the two Genin turned their faces and Naruto walked away. This made Sakura look at her two team-mates with a bit of confusion and she hoped that there would be no incident between them.

Naruto walked into the forest and began to think about a few things that could give him the edge over Sasuke and show the Uchiha prodigy that he was not some dobe and galled him when Sasuke would insult him at times, however, he did admit that when the time came for him to learn some new jutsu it would really give Sasuke the shock of his life!

Naruto's thoughts however were suddenly broken as a massive blinding flash of light appeared right in front of him and a massive wave of heat and force knocked him down…the force wave had shattered the silence of the night and the entire area shook with enough force to make even a large number of bunched exploding tags going up all at once sound like a weak fire-cracker going off. Amazingly enough…the heat was not strong enough to char or burn him…so he was safe.

"What the heck?!"

Naruto gasped and thought for a second that he stumbled into an ambush and as soon as he was able to move, he got up and tried to look about and then his eyes were directed towards some sort of crater there in the ground…he crawled slowly towards it and then took out a kunai and stood up…ready to fight if it came to that. However there was no sign of anything threatening at the moment and Naruto looked into the crater and then spotted something…

--

"What the heck was that Kakashi-sense?!"

Sakura asked as she, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked towards where Naruto had gone and they needed to find out what that massive wave of light, heat and force was.

"I'm not so sure Sakura..but be ready for anything."

The Jonin took out a kunai and they moved forward…they stopped when they spotted Naruto walking towards them and to their surprise…he was virtually unharmed and he seemed to have something in his hands.

"Naruto!"

The blonde ninja smiled as he presented the container before his team.

"Look what I found guys! This is one really weird container."

The container was quite off with strange markings and words that were totally alien to the Genin team and they were curious as to what was going as they approached the blonde, Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What the heck happened to you? And where did that come from?"

Naruto told them about what had happened with the flash of light and then his finding the container in a crater with the ground being turned into glass…Naruto however was unaware of the fact that the container was armed with a special device that required a user to place his hand on the small panel…and then Naruto's finger was right on top…a small needle came out and then the container glowed white…

"OW!!"

Naruto felt a short stab of pain on his hand and reflexively dropped the container which amazingly enough did not break even after falling hard on a rock…the group watched as a red spot was seen in the container due to the light and then the red spot was somehow absorbed by the black liquid…and then the container seemed to open and out flowed the fluid and left behind the black goo that burst out and landed on the ground….Naruto was curious and reached out to it.

"No Naruto! Don't…"

Kakashi's warning came too late as the liquid suddenly reared back as if it was alive…startling the group with it's sudden life like action. They then saw a strange light appear in the black liquid and it directed the light on Naruto and the light lasted for a brief second and then Naruto could only look as something about the light was holding him in place…

Kakashi and the others in Naruto's team watched in shock and horror as the deep black liquid that burst out from the unknown object suddenly leaped outward and slammed right into Naruto and then began to cover Naruto…almost as if it was truly alive…Naruto struggled desperately to stop the thing but his attempts were met with failure as the liquid covered his body with terrifying speed. He looked to his team and shouted out.

"Help me! Get this stuff off of me!"

Kakashi rushed in and tried to help Naruto…but to his shock the liquid began to seep into Naruto…though his clothes and seemed to go into his skin, while some more of the liquid rushed up to Naruto's entire face and covered it briefly and then began to seep through his skin, and go through his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth…in less than a few seconds after being covered by the liquid…Naruto was standing there and Kakashi caught him as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto! Are you all right?!"

Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi and replied.

"I…I…I feel weird…like there's something…inside me….."

That was all Naruto said as he suddenly lapsed into unconsciousness.

"NARUTO!!"

--

Later…

Kakashi checked Naruto as the Genin slept on the bed roll that he had been placed on…it had been very harrowing for the whole Genin team ever since that black liquid had somehow entered Naruto's body…something was going on and the Jonin had no idea as to what could be happening before him. When he checked on Naruto after he fell unconscious…he was relieved that Naruto was still able to breath and his pulse was steady, and he had a heartbeat at the moment. But he was out-cold for the past hour or so and his temperature would routinely spike once in a while as if in a fever of sorts..

Kakashi then took a look at the bag Naruto had…which held the strange container that housed the liquid previously…

(It's unlike anything I've ever seen before…and that liquid goo…what was it…some sort of creature?)

Sasuke arrived on the scene and brought some container carrying some cold spring water and some towels and then he sat down next to Sakura who had been given the task to watch over Naruto as she washed the blonde's head which was bare of his forehead protector band. The blonde ninja would routinely moan in pain and become feverish and this was a concern…As she wiped his forehead and wringed out the water…the pink haired Kunoichi turned to Sasuke and spoke.

"What was that thing Sasuke-kun?"

"I wish I knew…I've never seen anything like that in my life…nothing in the Academy books mentioned anything like that."

Sakura then turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"Do you have any idea about that stuff Kakashi-sensei?"

The Jonin shook his head.

"I don't Sakura…but whatever the case…Naruto is not dead and amazingly unharmed despite the spikes in his temperature and the moans of pain…but this has to be placed under secrecy…once we get back to Konoha…I'll have a few words with the Hokage and see if we can track down what that mysterious gunk was."

Unknown to them…inside Naruto's body…at this very moment…machines so tiny were flooding his body and soon began to settle into his body…cell by cell…and soon, the strange things began to move…

--

To be continued…

--

The prologue is finally done…this will take a while to update so please be patient…with luck and time…this could be the high tech mirror of Naruto Dragon Champion…but for today, it's the prologue only.


	2. Awakening

Naruto – Tekno Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all related media, characters, merchandise, etc. If I did then there's no need to write about it now is there?

Chapter 1

The Awakening…

( ): Thoughts

/ \\: PD System

--

The next day…

Kakashi was carrying Naruto on his back as he and the rest of the Team 7 arrived in Konoha…at the moment, the blonde Genin was still unconscious and unresponsive to any form of stimulus that he and the others had administered…even the smell of ramen that they had prepared from his pack did little to wake him up…it seemed that whatever the gunk had done to him was very effective in keeping Naruto completely comatose.

The group arrived at the gate and the Jonin quickly made his way to the hospital while sending Sakura to the Hokage Tower to call on the Hokage. As soon as he arrived into the hospital he issued orders to the Medic Nin and the nurses to ready a room for Naruto and as soon as he was told that the room was ready, he took the blonde into the room and decided to wait and let the Medic Nins do the examination.

He then waited in the hallway outside of the bed room and waited for the results of the Medic Nins' examination of the blonde ninja while he looked at the bag he had with him at the moment which still held the odd container that Naruto had been holding that housed the gunk that had attacked Naruto.

The Jonin sighed and wondered just what was going on…despite his aloof nature…Kakashi was worried about the whole event and didn't do the usual and read his favorite book like he normally did. He then turned to see none other than the Hokage and several ANBU arrive on the scene, and also Iruka, along with Sakura and Sasuke. The elderly leader of the village then spoke to the Jonin.

"What happened at Wave Country Kakashi that sent Naruto in a coma?"

The Jonin could tell that the very same question was on Iruka's mind as well as the Chuunin was worried. He had just been in a class and was there with the Hokage to deliver the usual academic reports when Sakura came into the room and blurted out that Naruto was in the hospital in a coma. That got the Chuunin worried and the Hokage as well.

"We had finished the mission and were camping out in the forest before we made it back to Konoha…but Naruto went for a walk, it seemed normal when a massive wave of force, light, and heat came out of nowhere…at first we thought it was an ambush…but there was no follow up attack…Sakura, myself, and Sasuke moved to see what had happened when Naruto returned and was carrying this…"

The Jonin then took out the container and showed it to the group and since it was apparently inactive he was relieved not to suffer the brief pain that Naruto felt. The group looked at the container with a curious and wary eye…even though they had seen it already, the two Genin who were Naruto's team-mates were wary of the thing.

"This thing was some sort of container that some sort of black gunk that was suspended in it…we looked at it when it suddenly glowed white and Naruto released it in pain as if something had bitten him…the container released the fluid inside of it and then this black gunk came out and Naruto tried to touch it despite my warning…but then it reared back as if it was alive and then fired a beam at Naruto and when the light faded…it leaped at Naruto and covered him…he tried to rip it off and called for help…I tried to reach him but the gunk seemed to seep right into his skin…and before anything could be done…it was inside Naruto…I have no idea what that thing was but there is one thing I can be sure of…it's not like anything I have seen before."

The Hokage thought about that fact and then took the container and looked at it…carefully and he couldn't help but see that it was not like any container he was aware of…it has strange symbols on it and there seemed to be an array of other things on it that made no sense to the old man…he had lived for a long them and this was the absolute first time he had seen anything like this in his years both as the Third Hokage before and when he was reinstated as how Hokage after the death of the Fourth.

"I have to admit…there is nothing like this in my mind either."

It was then that the Medic Nins came out.

"Excuse me…but it seems that Naruto has awakened."

The group entered and sure enough…Naruto was indeed awake and was looking somewhat confused at the moment and he then spoke.

"Hey…where are we? What happened?"

Kakashi was the first to speak to Naruto.

"Are you all right?"

Naruto thought about that question and replied as best he could.

"Yeah…I feel fine Kakashi-sensei…I little weak for some reason but still alive…what happened last night? All I remember was that black stuff covering me an then this feeling of something…inside me…."

The minute Naruto recalled that…he looked all over himself and began to panic as his memories came back to him.

"What the heck happened to me?! Is that stuff inside me?! Get it out! Get it out!"

The group saw that Naruto was in a panic and Iruka stepped forward to try and calm his student. He reached for Naruto and spoke to him in the best way he knew how.

"Naruto! get a grip and calm down!"

Naruto struggled a bit and that was when he lashed out with his fist towards a nearby wall and to the shock of just about everyone in the room…and the building for that matter…the light punch created a melon sized crater on the wall and shook the building a little. The impact had even made some of the plaster fall clear off the wall along with several fragments of concrete.

The whole group…including Naruto were stunned at the sight and Naruto calmed down and looked at his hand…and to his shock…his hand seemed totally unharmed…not even a feeling of pain in the least as he moved his hand back…in all his life…he never had the level of strength to do that to a wall of solid concrete…he spoke slowly.

"I…I did that?"

The jaws of Sakura and Sasuke dropped at the sight of Naruto's sudden increase of overall strength and even Iruka was shocked, along with the Hokage and the ANBU as well. The Hokage then spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto….look at me and tell me…do you feel any different?"

Naruto recovered and spoke to the Hokage.

"I don't know…the pain's beginning to fade away I think…I feel fine…though I am really hungry."

The Hokage thought it over and then turned to the Medic Nins.

"I want a blood sample analysis done immediately!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

Naruto was not a big fan of needles and the sight of one was not something he liked to see at the moment but he decided not to react as he might injure someone with his sudden increase of strength…he gave a slight wince as the needle pierced his skin and a sample of his blood was taken by the Medic Nins and he was then given a thorough check up by the ninjas as the others watched.

As soon as the tests were done and the blood sample taken away for analysis , the Hokage allowed Naruto to be released and Iruka volunteered to take Naruto out to have his meal and Naruto was happy, the episode forgotten as he was truly hungry for ramen. As they left…the others in the room including the ANBU looked at the damage Naruto had done and they had to admit that Naruto's sudden increase of strength was certainly something worth looking at to find out just how it had occurred.

Kakashi himself decided to take a breather from the situation and took out his book and then left the room, just as the Hokage and his ANBU escorts decided to go with the Medic Nin to determine just what was going on with Naruto and if the incident with the gunk that Kakashi spoke of had any connection to Naruto's increased abilities. However…Sakura and Sasuke looked at the crater Naruto made and Sakura was the first to speak.

"How was Naruto able to do that?! He was never that strong when we started out on this mission!"

"I'm not sure Sakura…"

Sasuke looked at the crater intently and thought to himself.

(Something is going on here…that black liquid had something to do with all this…but what was it?)

--

In the Ichiraku Ramen stand…

"Mmmmm! Man that felt great! I am SO hungry after that mission!"

Iruka was happy that he had managed to get an increase in his salary as a Chuunin teacher in the Academy as Naruto was gulping down the ramen…even faster than usual which was hard to believe at the moment…he had no idea that Naruto was THIS hungry…even Teuchi and Ayame were surprised as their favorite customer was eating enough ramen to feed a small platoon of ninjas as the bowls kept on piling on the stand's table area…and Iruka had only three bowls of his own.

Naruto guzzled down the newest bowl like there was no tomorrow and as soon as he was done in only a few moments with the current bowl…that was added to the pile of bowls numbering at least 45 bowls…a new record in the eyes of the group watching Naruto. The blonde ninja then stopped and gave an explosive breath and a sigh of utter bliss.

"Oh man…that really hit the spot!"

"Wow…that's a new world record…usually you've only reach 40 bowls of ramen…now you've gone and did 46…you must have been really hungry Naruto!"

Naruto nodded at Teuchi and smiled.

"Yeah Old Man…that was some treat…thanks for the meals."

He then gave a grin to Iruka and spoke.

"Thanks a load Iruka-sensei for the lunch…I really needed that after not having break-fast or dinner!"

Iruka smiled and the two decided to take some time to talk about the mission after bidding Teuchi and Ayame farewell for the time being and Naruto was finally able to feel better, though he hoped that he would be able to have enough money to buy dinner and he was really feeling different…at least in a small way as he would sometimes feel a slight spike in his body temperature…but it was not painful or harmful…just a hot flash and it would disappear quickly as well.

As the day wore on, Naruto went to his apartment and went inside and prepared some food and after finishing yet another large amount of food for dinner. The blonde decided to go straight to sleep…hoping that the things that happened would straighten itself out and he might be able to get things cleared out in his head.

Unknown to him the Hokage was talking to Kakashi and Iruka with the results of the medical tests conducted by the Medic Nin on the blood sample that was taken from him the day before.

"Are you saying that the liquid placed…objects into Naruto's cells?!"

Iruka was shocked by the announcement as he had been called in the Tower by the Hokage…being Naruto's guardian and unofficial father/brother figure in Konoha. The Jonin Kakashi was also called in as well…being Naruto's Jonin sensei…he deserved to hear the information that the Medic Nins have uncovered about Naruto.

"Yes….apparently the Medic Nins had determined that the blood cells that they have acquired from Naruto for study showed through the microscopes that the blood cells appear to have been fused with some sort of device."

"A device? What sort of device?"

"They do not know Iruka…it's unlike anything we have on record…the Medic Nins have searched their archives for any mention of the odd devices…but there is no mention of them and they are so tiny that the Medic Nins almost missed them…there are billions of them in the blood sample and they seem to be totally different from any cell types in the medical texts. If that is true…then we have to assume that Naruto's entire body and cells have these devices in them."

"Hokage-sama…are you saying that there are billions of these unknown objects in Naruto's body cells?!"

"Yes…but that is not all…the Medic Nins checked the chakra levels of the blood sample and they were astonished…because one these new devices in Naruto's blood stream…have condensed a massive reserve of chakra into itself…each of these devices seem to siphon and store chakra and just one of those devices has more than enough chakra to rival a room for full of Jonin!"

Iruka and Kakashi were stunned by the news…if Naruto's lone blood sample showed that one of these devices had enough chakra to dwarf even a handful of Jonin and their own chakra reserves…if that was the case…

"Hokage-sama…does that mean that Naruto.."

The Hokage nodded and replied.

"If this is true and one drop of Naruto's blood has billions of these devices…then this would mean that Naruto's chakra reserves would equal that of the Kyuubi itself…and THAT is just his NORMAL chakra…if these devices were able to store the Kyuubi's own chakra in the same fashion and in vast quantities no less. Then Naruto would be termed as a living spring of pure chakra…in this case it seems that even without the Kyuubi's chakra fully manifesting on him…Naruto's chakra reserve is nearly a hundred times more than the entire ninja forces in Konoha alone..including the ANBU ranks. Naruto's chakra reserves outshine everyone here in Konoha…making him more than capable to outlasting even the "

Kakashi and Iruka could only look as the meaning seeped into them…considering that…they were surprised that Naruto had not died from the massive waves of charka that was inside of them…If Naruto used a jutsu…ANY Jutsu for that matter the Jutsu would be increased to the point that the Jutsu would be unbelievably powerful.

Kakashi then spoke out on his thought on the matter.

"This is unexpected Hokage-sama…what do you suggest we do?"

The Hokage thought over what they should do at the moment and then he replied.

"We can't do anything…so far the devices in Naruto do not seem to have a negative effect on him…but we must make sure that we get as much information we can on what this will mean for Naruto in particular…I will give orders for the Medic Nins to seal away all the information they had gathered on these devices…in the meantime I want both of you to make sure that Naruto is safe and unharmed…and Kakashi…"

"Yes?'

"I want you to personally inform both Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha that there will be NO mention of what had transpired in Wave Country until all information on that liquid you described and the devices in Naruto has been gained…we must make sure that no one else will know about this event until we know more. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi then spoke out.

"Hokage-sama…may I speak?"

"Go ahead Kakashi…what is it you are suggesting?"

--

Unknown to them…deep in Naruto's body…there was something even more fantastic happening to the blonde ninja…

Deep in Naruto's body a special device was nearing completion as billions of nano-machines were in the process of creating the said device. The device resembled something of a piece of flesh that quickly integrated into Naruto's body and was easily now part of Naruto's body…but it was actually a small data core as the device began to power up and began running it's core systems and running diagnostics.

/…System booting….\\

/…Data drives complete…\\

/ Downloading combat system parameters…\\

/Scanning host DNA and physical data…\\

/Host data scanning and compilation complete…\\

/Persona Drive System active…\\

/Installing key system and core components…\\

/Host DNA scanning complete…DNA scan shows 100 genetic manipulation potential…\\

/Host Physical Data shows high compatibility with system…however…considerable physical upgrades are needed to increase physical condition to harness full Combat Potential…\\

/ Persona Drive System scan and Combat Persona Program construction complete…subject shows increased aptitude with close hand to hand combat and close weapon combat, considerable aptitude in long range warfare. High level of personal agility, balanced hand and eye coordination, and dexterity, balanced strength…high level of stamina, good overall endurance, exceptional healing factor, and average intelligence levels. Combat potential is considerable and very adaptable….\\

/Warning…unknown entity located…located…scanning…massive amounts of bio-energy located….possible threat to host or possible ally…assembling security protocols to main and sub data core drives and personality matrix of user…\\

/Initiate biological enhancement and growth program…all nanomachine-colonies beginning biological enhancement procedures to host to improve overall physical abilities and traits, begin bio-metal fusion procedure and system box construction…and begin neural and nerve system enhancement programs…\\

Naruto was fully asleep…unaware that lines of glowing energy began to manifest all over his body as the nanomachines began to do their work in enhancing him for the procedure as the bio-metal continued to fuse into the lines as the black liquid returned and fused into the lines of glowing energy…Naruto groaned occasionally…unaware that his biology was being altered to adapt it to the bio-metal and the combat suit itself…had he been awake he'd had been horrified to see that his body was actually GROWING…the blonde however was being kept asleep as the nanomachines kept him asleep and used special chemicals to make him produce his own endorphins to dull his pain…making Naruto unaware of what was happening to him at this very moment.

--

The next day…

"Oh man…what a night! I feel like I've run a marathon training regime…"

Naruto yawned and got off the bed and was feeling rather different at the moment as he moved and scratched the back of his head and headed for the bath-room of his apartment. However…he noted that his clothes seemed tighter and a bit more form fitting than normal…he didn't want to admit it since these were his favorite pajamas but he felt that now was the time for him to consider buying new clothes.

As he entered the bath-room, he grabbed a glass of water and drank the cool drink and opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror…and looked a lot more closely.

--

The people who were a fair distance from the apartment Naruto lived in were minding their own business and doing their usual daily routines. But that was brought to a sudden halt as a scream tore through the apartment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

--

In the bathroom…

(What the heck happened to me?!)

Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his face in the mirror…gone was the baby fat of youth…he looked harder, more angular and well defined…his skin had a light tanned complexion and he saw that the whisker marks were there as well but more wavy and seemed more like birth marks as well.

He felt his hair and felt it being thicker and more silky for some reason…more like silk than rough straw at times…the blonde then noted that his hair had a much deeper golden color…and his eyes were deep blue…they usually were deep blue…but his eyes now had a much deeper shade of blue…almost like blue sapphires. He was looking more mature and older…almost as if he had aged three or four years his real age.

He then saw that he had grown as well…he took off his clothes but to his shock…his strength from yesterday had somehow grown and his pajamas were torn off of him easily and while he was shocked by his new facial features, he was even more shocked to find himself much taller than before…his original height was 5'4…but now he was a LOT taller…almost 6'1…and boy was he different!

Gone was his old body build as a 12 year old adolescent...he had the body of a highly trained 18 year old athlete…there was no sign of fat anywhere, only pure muscle and strength…however Naruto could see that his body was much more around the build of a combination of a body builder and athlete…the pinnacle of human body perfection, broad chest…strong shoulders, flat but well formed stomach and more…Naruto turned his body in the mirror and was greeted with the sight of his male form being well proportioned in every fashion and he couldn't help but notice that his boxers were already too tight for him and when he looked at his...package...he blushed bright red as he realized that he was packing quite the set and he couldn't help but speak.

"What the heck happened to me?!" (+)

Naruto then noted that his voice had also changed…he had the deeper, more masculine voice of a much older man…he realized that he had literally grown overnight and he could help but wonder what this could mean for him in the long run...it was then that he decided to try and see just what his trade-mark Sexy No Jutsu and see if the Jutsu had also suffered some changes like he did this morning.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!!"

He then looked at the mirror in the bathroom and all of a sudden…he felt a great shock run through his mind and he shouted yet again.

"OH MY GOD!!"

His Sexy No Jutsu form was shocking to say the very least…not in a bad way…but in a drop dead sexy way. His Sexy No Jutsu form had the body that would no doubt give men nose bleeds and more as the female form he took was sensually formed and had all the right curves and swells and the sinfully perfect form that most men would have cheerfully committed murder to hold in their sleep. And the height was the same as his own natural height.

There were muscles there as well…but not bulky and were perfectly melded with the body showing the full power of a woman and the breasts…well they were certainly more than ample to the touch….and the deep blonde hair on the Sexy No Jutsu was long and very silky…certainly a long lush tail of gold silk. His Sexy No Jutsu form was certainly upgraded down to the last detail (+)

(My God…what the heck happened to me?! Did I eat something overnight?! Or…could it be…that black GUNK!! It did this to me!!)

Naruto released the Jutsu and was back to his old self…he didn't know what that gunk had done to him but decided he might as well get some answers from the people he knew could provide them...but he was NOT going to go there buck naked and with that in mind…he moved out of the bathroom and headed to a nearby closet.

When he was young…he had accidentally bought a large number of clothes that he didn't need…those were too large for him and he had thought about either throwing them away or using them as rags…but now he was happy that he didn't toss them aside…he opened the closet and tried to find the clothes he needed to wear…and thankfully found them.

He wore the clothes which comprised of a deep black muscle shirt… a orange and black jacket that was in some ways the same as his previous clothes and had a woven vest with pockets with the Konoha symbol behind the vest. With the jacket and shirt was a pair of pants that was in the same color scheme as the jacket…in orange and black…the pants thankfully were able to fit and he found a good pair of boxers to fit on him…and a pair of black sandals that fit his clothes…he reached for his forehead protector and then tied it on his head and quickly left his apartment and headed right for the Hokage Tower…

--

In a nearby bridge…

Sasuke stood there nonchalantly as Sakura began to pace back and forth…she had been hoping that Kakashi would arrive and tell them what the next mission was going to be…though she rather doubted that there would be any missions at the moment with Naruto still in an unknown condition. She wondered just what had happened as she recalled seeing that dark liquid engulf and enter Naruto's body right in front of her…he seemed fully recovered at the hospital and had eaten up a storm in the Ramen stand he was known to be easily found in…but seeing him throw that wild punch and make a crater in the wall was also in her mind.

The same could be said for Sasuke as despite his apparently uninterested posture he was deep in thought on what he had seen the blonde do back in the hospital. But for now he had no idea what was going on at the moment. He had searched his family's archives in the old Uchiha Estate but turned up nothing on what that material was that apparently gave Naruto super strength…he wanted to know what it was at the moment but without any leads he gave up the search and while he had no hope of Naruto really giving him a straight answer, he hoped the blonde had SOME idea as to what was that stuff.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura sighed as he recognized the voice and stopped her pacing…

(Geez…at least he's back on his feet…though…when did Naruto's voice become deeper? Oh well…might as well see what he wants…)

"Don't shout….huh?!"

Sakura gasped as she looked at who was coming their way…but instead of her team-mate Naruto…the one coming before her was a tall teenage blonde hunk who was dressed in black and orange and was well built…REALLY well built…considering how the clothes hugged his frame and made him look even hotter…the whisker marks on his cheeks made him look more animalistic…in a very hot sort of way…his hair was deep golden blonde…like gold silk…it was shocking to say the very least…and the eyes…they were like a combination of deep ocean blue and sky blue…in Sakura's mind…he was HOT!!

"Sakura-chan…are you all right?! You're face is all red!"

Sakura's face was deep red…so red in fact she would not have been surprised if her face resembled a tomato at this point and time…she managed to recover and get her voice back as she tried to speak…but she couldn't help but stare at the blonde hottie before her at the moment.

(He's so…handsome…but how does he know my name? And why does he sound and look vaguely familiar? He's wearing a Konoha forehead protector but I don't recall ever meeting him.)

Inner Sakura however had other ideas on what to describe the blonde God before her.

((Handsome doesn't cut it girl! He's smoking hot!! Man…I wonder what size he is underneath….or how hard are those muscles…))

(Shut up!)

Sakura gulped and then spoke.

"Excuse me…but do I know you?"

Naruto gave an incredulous look and slapped his forehead and replied.

"Please Sakura-chan…don't say that…it's me Naruto!"

Sakura looked at him and then began to recognize Naruto and she couldn't help but feel as if Naruto had played a trick on her and she walked up to him and then used the hand sign and spoke.

"Kai!"

As soon as Sakura opened her eyes and got ready to beat Naruto to the ground for that dirty trick…her eyes widened as her team-mate was STILL in that form…

"What kind of Henge is this?!"

"Sakura-chan this is NOT Henge! It's really me!!"

Sakura studied Naruto and walked around him…and despite her best intentions she couldn't help but notice Naruto's muscles and she found herself staring at his well shaped posterior. As soon as she was done with her examination..she reached out and pinched Naruto's face and found that this really was Naruto! She backed away and spoke in shock…

"What the heck happened to you Naruto?!"

"I think…that gunk from yesterday did this to me…I recall waking up and then I saw myself in the mirror and I am like this!"

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm positive Sakura-chan! I have absolutely no idea what happened and what made me into this but I know that gunk was the one responsible…I had to salvage some old clothes because my old ones don't fit me anymore!"

Sasuke then stepped forward..his nonchalant expression gone and his face was full of shock at the sight before him…this CANNOT be Naruto before him! No one could possibly grow like this overnight!

"Hey Dobe…are you suggesting that the black gunk we saw did THIS to you?!"

"Quit calling me dobe Sasuke! And yes…unless you two can come up with a better explanation for this!"

It was then that another voice came on the scene.

"Well now…this is unexpected…is that really you Naruto?"

The three turned and there was none other than Kakashi himself who was looking with some surprise at Naruto at the moment. The Jonin wondered if there were some other side effects of the gunk being inside Naruto…and apparently this was one of them as he stood before Naruto…who was now only half a head taller than he was…he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Naruto and spoke.

"Nice looks Naruto…you're going to be winning ladies' hearts pretty easily at the moment."

"Kakashi-sensei…this isn't funny! Do you or the Hokage had ANY idea what that gunk was?!"

The Jonin shook his head and then replied.

"I'm afraid not Naruto…the Hokage has been looking for any form of information on that black gunk..but I'm afraid he's gotten nothing at this point and time…so I'm afraid I can't help you at this point and time…but be assured that we're going to do what we can to find the needed answers on what that black gunk was. Until then…there's not much that can be done…"

Naruto felt depression set in and his shoulder slumped…

"Darn it…oh well…I might as well make the most of this mess."

"Don't worry Naruto…from the looks of things at the moment. You might actually benefit from that black gunk. It certainly hasn't killed you."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and had to admit that the Jonin did have a point…and after seeing Sakura give him love struck eyes the moment she saw him made his feel a lot better…not to mention he felt as if he was at his full zenith of power…as if he had more than enough power to beat anyone he faced at the moment and when he recalled the incident with the hospital wall…

"You might be right..oh man this so cool! Man I can't wait to grab break-fast!!1 See you!!"

Kakashi and the others looked on and then as soon as Naruto was out of sight, Kakashi turned to the two Genin who were Naruto's team-mates and he spoke seriously.

"We've got something to discuss you two…"

The Jonin reported to both Sakura and Sasuke the findings of the Medic Nin and what the Hokage's orders on the incident…naturally the discovery that their team-mate Naruto had cell sized devices all over his body that gave him unique powers and physical abilities was shocking…but when they found out about Naruto's reserve of chakra…they were stunned to the core.

"Naruto has THAT much chakra?! But that's impossible Kakashi-sensei!!"

"I have to agree with Sakura Kakashi…there's no way anyone living could have THAT much chakra in them and still be alive…that much power would kill them."

The Jonin knew that their reactions were expected…even though he didn't show it…he admitted that discovering the amount of chakra in Naruto was shocking to him as well…but there was no hiding the truth as well…the evidence was right there before them and denying it was not going to change the facts either.

"True…but the devices in Naruto's body have somehow condensed pockets of chakra from him and enhanced them to very potent levels. Even if it sounds impossible...Naruto is alive and he does have that level of chakra at the moment. I didn't want to believe it either…but the Medic Nin were not fooling around when they scanned the blood sample taken from Naruto yesterday morning ."

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it at all but they could do nothing as Kakashi bid them farewell as he had some things to discuss further with the Hokage…as soon as the Jonin left…Sasuke turned and decided to leave…he had a lot to think about at the moment. That left Sakura alone and she decided to take a short walk and do some thinking about what she had just learned and witnessed at the moment.

Naruto arrived at the Ichiraku ramen stand and then sat down as Teuchi and Ayame arrived and then the very second Ayame got to see Naruto she blushed bright red and spoke in a very embarrassed voice.

"H-H-Hello there sir…welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen stand…what would you like to have today?"

Naruto smiled and replied.

"Just my usual Ayame-san."

Ayame gasped and wondered why this handsome young man spoke to her as if he knew her…she had never met him before though it was strange that he looked vaguely familiar to her for some reason.

Teuchi then spoke.

"Excuse me sir…but I don't recall ever seeing you around here and I've known every customer that comes by our stall. Who exactly are you?"

"Nice to meet you Old Man…it's me Naruto."

Teuchi and Ayame was surprised and both of them leaned forward to look at Naruto more closely and it was then that they finally recognized the tell, well build, and attractive blonde ninja…Teuchi smiled warmly and spoke.

"My goodness Naruto-kun, look at yourself! You've grown…I'll get your favorite orders right now!"

The father of Ayame cooked the usual for their favorite customer and Ayame couldn't help but feel her face flush at how attractive Naruto was at the moment and she was not the only one as several passing female villagers…both young and old noted the handsome blonde ninja and began to stare shamelessly at the blonde ninja as Naruto thanked Teuchi for the ramen and began to eat his fill and in a few moments…Naruto gave a whoop of happiness as he downed the bowls of ramen that Teuchi handed to him and given to him by the smiling and naturally blushing Ayame.

As soon as Naruto finished his break-fats he bid Ayame and Teuchi farewell and left the area…Ayame was blushing when her father saw that and grinned at that as well and spoke to her slyly.

"You like Naruto-kun don't you…he's certainly grown and I won't mind you two doing the mattress dance…though I suggest you two be careful…now isn't the right time to start a family.

"FATHER!!"

--

In another part of Konoha…

Sakura was worried as she looked at Konohamaru being held by a rough and tough looking boy dressed in black and wearing decorative paint on his face and a strange wrapped package on his back…the young grandson of the Hokage had been playing with his friends Udon and Moegi when he had run into the stranger. The stranger gave a glare at Konohamaru who was struggling as the moment in his grip.

"Let me go you darn jerk!"

"Please release him…he's only a kid!"

"Sorry…no can do…this brat hit me and now I am going to even the score."

Sakura had no idea what to do at the moment…she had been walking and was busy thinking about how she would act around Naruto after his sudden physical growth spurt and it was then that she saw the incident and after recognizing Konohamaru she quickly decided to get over there and stop what might happen and hopefully figure out the identity of the new arrivals at the moment.

Another person was a female ninja who carried a massive metal object that resembled a case of some sort and she was dressed in a totally different fashion than her companion and wore a clip on dress and she wore some sort of forehead protector on her neck like a necklace and she had her hair in four short ponytails…she seemed to be unhappy with her companion's actions as well.

"She's got a point…there's no need to be picking on a kid at this point and time."

"Not this time…This will be quick…"

Sakura had no idea what to do…she could tell that the two were skilled Genin and it was then that she recognize the symbols they had…they were ninja from the Land of Wind village known as Suna…recent allies of Konoha.

"What the heck is going on here?"

Sakura turned and there was none other than Sasuke who was carrying a pebble of sorts.

"Sasuke-kun! We need help…Konohamaru is going to get hurt!"

Sasuke nodded and then turned to face the stranger and spoke.

"Let the young one go."

"No…"

The blonde female ninja looked at Sasuke and smirked.

(Hmm…the local cutie is here…)

Before the situation could get any worse and Sasuke could move…a fast blur of movement was sensed by everyone and then there was another person near the stranger and the ninja that had Konohamaru in his grip shouted in pain and to the eyes of everyone in the area…there was someone who gripped his arm that held Konohamaru…

The stranger turned and saw the hand that gripped his own in a very tight vice that threatened to break his bones and there was Naruto who gave a hard glare at him…the blonde Genin had been on a run when he sensed the danger…though how he did so was still unknown to even him…but Naruto didn't care as he added some more pressure to his grip.

"Let go of Konohamaru before I crush your arm."

The stranger gritted his teeth and glared at Naruto…forcing Naruto to increase his grip a bit…but that was enough to force the stranger to release Konohamaru…the young boy landed unceremoniously on the ground but he didn't care as he turned and gave a shout of recognition.

"BOSS!!"

Naruto turned and smiled at Konohamaru and spoke to his friend and rival for the place of Hokage.

"You all right?"

"Just fine boss. Glad you made it…and damn you look great!"

Moegi looked at Naruto and hearts appeared in her eyes as she looked at Naruto…she was not the only one as the blonde companion turned and gasped with a fierce blush when she looked at the blonde ninja who had gripped the arm of her companion.

(Wow…this blonde guy is HOT!!)

Naruto then released the person and allowed Konohamaru to get up and get near his friends and he then turned to face the stranger.

Naruto turned a bit and with a negligent swipe of his hand on a nearby large tree and the impact of his hand on the tree made a loud roar and there on the tree was a massive half hole that was made when Naruto's hand struck the tree hard… the sight was enough to make the strange dressed young man back away as he held his still aching hand…while the blonde Kunoichi couldn't help but stare at Naruto with awe and an even fiercer blush.

(Wow…that blonde babe is VERY strong!!)

"You've got some guts manhandling my friend Konohamaru like that…"

Naruto cracked his knuckles and then moved his head to the sides to loosen his neck and gave a glare at the stranger and spoke once more.

"So before I beat the holy hell out of you…I want to know the name I have to give the Medic Nins when they retrieve your battered carcass!"

The stranger glared and replied as he reached behind him and grabbed the bundle behind him as he moved back and got ready to fight.

"I'm not going to give my name to you punk! I am going to beat the hell out of you!"

The blonde female ninja gave a look of shock and spoke quickly to her companion.

"Have you lost your mind?! You're using Kurasu here of all places?!"

Naruto tensed up as the PD System kicked in and began to scan the person before it's host/user and unknown to Naruto the bio-computer was already evaluating the one before him and determining the level of threat he was to it's master.

/ Threat identified…scanning…\\

/Threat level determined as mid class… less than considerable…level one weapon systems selected…default non-lethal payload selected…low level defensive options selected…\\

However…before things could get interesting another voice came out of the blue…

"Kankurou…what on earth are you doing?"

--

To be continued…

--

This is the first chapter of Naruto Tekno Ninja…and I hope that it will be a good start for what could be a worthy equal to Naruto Dragon Champion in the sci-fi terms…this is somewhat shorter than Dragon Champion because I want to try and economize the work load because this stuff IS tiring work and my wrists are getting sprained already at this moment…besides…since this is not fantasy…this story will operate in a far different rule set.

I hope that things will be fun since this one will take a while to update as I am finishing the next chapter of Naruto Dragon Champion…and hope that this chapter will be the first of many for this science fiction mirror of Naruto Dragon Champion.

How will this meeting turn out?

Wait and see!

(+) Imagine Naruto be in his Shippuuden age and build..but in a much better state and build.

(+) The Sexy No Jutsu is around the lines of Helena Douglas and Tina Armstrong of Dead Or Alive Fame…so I hope that will explain the new looks.


	3. Chuunin Exams

Naruto Tekno Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto…if I did then why bother writing about it at all?

Chapter 2

Chuunin Exams

( ): Thoughts

/ \\: Persona Drive System

--

In Konoha…

The minute the voice was heard, the strangely dressed ninja gulped and his once fierce façade was lost as he turned and there was someone near the tree….upside down as well. Everyone else looked at the new arrival and saw that it was a red haired boy who was dressed various shades of dark and light brown and had some sort of gourd on his back with the gourd being made of sand…and a strange mark in his head.

Naruto turned and looked at the new arrival…as the Persona Drive System scanned the new arrival.

/Possible Threat identified…scanning\\

/Possible threat level to host…scanned as above considerable…possible need to activate full bio-armor functions and custom weapon load out of Combat Persona…\\

The new arrival glared at Kankurou who appeared to be rather nervous and scared of the new arrival in the area. That made Naruto wonder just who the new arrival was and the same thought was with Sakura, Sasuke, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru as well. The stranger then spoke to the one named Kankurou.

"I asked you a question Kankurou…answer me."

"Sorry about that Gaara…it was this kid's fault…the brat ran into me and then well…you can see the results."

"So I see…but you realize that you're making a laughingstock of yourself and the village by picking on the kid?"

"Well I was…"

"Never mind…I don't want to hear it at all…be lucky that we're supposed to be meeting Baki-sensei later and therefore time is important to us at the moment. If that wasn't the case, I'd kill you right now. Don't let this happen again."

Kankurou gulped and nodded.

"I got it…I went out of line Gaara."

Naruto didn't like what he was sensing from this Gaara kid but decided to relax himself as Gaara spoke once more to him and the others.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my brother might have caused."

Naruto looked at them and it was then that the one known as Gaara turned to his companions and spoke seriously.

"Come on you two…we've wasted enough time here…Baki-sensei might already be looking for us."

Sakura however spoke quickly and wanted answers from the trio as she knew that despite the fact that the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind being allies and their villages being allies as well, they were not allowed to be in the village unless they had a good reason..

"Hold it…I know you are ninja from the Village of Suna in the Land of Wind…while it is true that you are allies of Konoha in a treaty…you three are not allowed here unless you have a special reason…so why are you three here?"

The blonde ninja replied.

"Have you really no clue…we're here to take part in the yearly Chuunin Exams that Konoha is hosting today, or have you not been paying attention?"

"Chuunin Exams?"

Konohamaru quickly explained just what were the Chuunin Exams and Naruto, along with Sasuke were immediately interested in what they were told…apparently the Chuunin Exams were used to find the best viable Genin to become Chuunin…and ti was one way to become viable for Jonin rank and eventually Hokage…this got Naruto interest big time and then he turned and spoke to the three Genin from Suna.

"Hold on here…you haven't exactly said your names just yet."

The blonde ninja turned and gave Naruto a curious but very sly look…making Naruto grin just a little bit…but enough for the blonde female ninja to grin right back,

"You mean me?"

"If you don't mind of course, after all…ladies firs right?."

The female ninja smiled and replied.

"You're a rather interesting guy, and for calling me a lady in a nice way too…my name is Temari."

"Temari…nice name, so how long to do you plan on being here in Konoha for the Chuunin Exams? There's some really good ramen and more here in Konoha "

Temari smirked at that and replied.

"Why? Asking me out on a date or something?"

Before Naruto could reply…Kankurou stepped forward and gave a glare at Naruto and spoke in a very serious tone.

"Hey! Stay the hell away from m y sister or I'm going to make sure you are dead meat!"

Temari glared at her middle sibling and spoke seriously.

"Kankurou! Calm down!"

Naruto smiled and spoke seriously…

"That's all right…maybe some other time…and I take it that the one with the sand gourd is your brother?"

Temari and Kankurou turned and saw Gaara turn and the youngest of the Sand Siblings spoke to Naruto in an even voice…all the while observing the blonde ninja…he felt something was different about this one before him…he had been through many battles before and didn't face any serious enemies at the moment but this one…

(He moved fast and was able to nearly break Kankurou's arm…he's interesting.)

"That's correct, my name is Gaara of the Desert Sand and Kankurou and Temari are my siblings…and who are you ?"

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

The two stared at one another and there was some silence between the pair until Gaara smiled a bit.

"I'll forward to fighting you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned and replied.

"Likewise Gaara…likewise."

As soon as the trio left the area, Sasuke and Sakura relaxed and so did Naruto and then they were told about the fact that the Chuunin Exams would be starting and Sasuke amazingly agreed with Naruto on the fact that this was a great chance to improve their abilities and test themselves against the other village ninja teams who were no doubt going to be taking part in the Chuunin Exams. Sasuke believed this would be a great chance to test his Sharingan

Sakura was the only one who was rather hesitant about the whole thing while the two males in her team were more than eager…making her think her stance on the matter.

As Sasuke left to get some work done in his family home…Sakura turned and walked towards her own home…but Naruto stops her and tells her that he believes that she has much to give to the team she should decide if she wants to be part of the Chuunin Exams with them and he believes that while she was not gifted like Sasuke…she could really do much for the team. Naruto leaves and Konohamaru and his friends joined him…allowing Sakura to think on his words.

Unaware that they were being watched by a trio of Genin…one had a strange hunchback like appearance and wore full face bandages…the other wore a mask style forehead protector and wore bracers as well…while the other member was a girl who wore a more formal forehead protector.

"What do you think Dosu?"

"Nothing Zaku…just weaklings…but that desert brat…the blonde and that Uchiha kid…we have to wary of the three of them. Come on…we have to move on with what we need to do."

The group left and kept out of sight but the one who was the female of the band turned and she saw Naruto who was chatting with Konohamaru and his friends and she couldn't help but smile somewhat lustfully as she licked her lips at the sight of the blonde.

Unknown to even the Sound Genin…there was another watcher…and it was none other than Kakashi himself…he had seen the whole brief battle between Naruto and the Sand Siblings and he was not too happy with the results…he then thought about what was going to happen the next day he would meet with his Genin team.

And he thought back on what happened…

--

Flashback…

Kakashi knew that his suggestion would not sit well with Iruka the day before…but he had to admit that the Chuunin surprised him at how unhappy he was with the suggestion that Naruto and the others be part of the Chuunin Exams…along with several of the other students who had graduated from the Academy…not that Iruka resorted to anything embarrassing but was shouting and very angry as well…Kakashi was aware of the fact that Iruka had risked his life to shield Naruto when Mizuki tried to kill the blonde ninja. And the fact that Naruto considered Iruka a father figure…made Iruka more protective of him…but he was able to convince Iruka that both Sakura and Sasuke will be ready and with the new discovery…Naruto would be more than a capable handful for the other participants…and it would be a good way to gauge just what sort of advantages the devices gave Naruto.

Iruka was far from pleased at the idea of using Naruto as a test subject but Kakashi also pointed out that Naruto desired challenges and challenges that tested the ninja's skills and abilities truly was the measuring stick of how a ninja would know his or her abilities and limits and how to surpass said limits. Keeping Naruto safe would not allow him to grow…pain, in controlled amounts would push Naruto onward and as much as Kakashi hated to admit it…placing Naruto in a certain amount of danger will allow him to grow as a ninja.

Iruka was not happy but eventually conceded to Kakashi and also to the Hokage as Sarutobi could understand Kakashi's reasoning…but warned Kakashi not to take it too far…having reminded the Jonin the danger of the Kyuubi getting loose…it was only pure luck the Naruto had managed to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra when he discovered that the masked ninja youth who aided Zabuza was actually the same young man he befriended.

But in a setting like the Chuunin exams…there was the risk that Naruto would be pushed too hard and somehow…the Kyuubi would come loose and Naruto would be a danger to everyone in the Chuunin Exams…including his team-mates, since while it was only a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra that was loosened in Wave Country…there was no telling what could happen if Naruto's emotions would help loosen the seal too much and the Kyuubi took over.

And the presence of the devices in Naruto's body cells and what they had given Naruto which was a near limitless reserve of normal chakra and enhanced abilities…it made the situation VERY delicate.

--

End of Flashback…

(Yes this is risky…but I have no doubt they will do all right…despite Sasuke and Naruto being very much antagonistic with one another, they were an excellent team when they fought Haku and Zabuza…with Sakura keeping them grounded and not at each other's throats…they will be fine.)

Kakashi sighed as the day continued on and he turned to that gates and knew that things were moving on to the stage play that he knew was the Chuunin Exams…already there were dignitaries and guests coming in, along with other Genin teams as well. The Jonin then sighed as he quickly made his way to the Hokage Tower…though he, Iruka, and Sarutobi already agreed to allow Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura into the Chuunin Exams, it had to be done officially…both to his team and that of the other Jonin.

--

The next day…

Naruto woke up feeling very energized and goes to his apartment's fridge and takes out an extra helping of instant ramen, dried fish and meat that were quick to eat, and milk to start the day…his place was pretty basic and simplistic to his tastes. He had money but not much to buy all the goods most people had and he wished he had more money to keep his apartment nice…but at least now as a Genin he had some money…but this Chuunin Exams was the key to his dreams of being Hokage and finally proving to everyone in the village that he was more than the Kyuubi container they thought him to be…

(Ahhh…no need to worry about all that for now…time for some food!)

The blonde quickly made short work of his break-fast and was now fully dressed in his new clothes…he had reverently placed aside his old clothes and while many though of his clothes to be ugly and so old fashioned…he didn't. They were personal gifts handed to him by a kind old man of the village who died when he was younger…the ld man was among the very few who didn't abuse him or call him bad names…but considered him an annoying but kind hearted scamp and gave him his clothes for free…even the ones he wore now. As soon as he was done…he headed off…unaware that in his body…

The nanomachines were already hard at work breaking down the food and milk he had taken for break-fast and quickly processed them in his stomach and transported the nutrients effectively and quickly…even the blonde's breathing had been perfected with the nanomachines improving his lung capacity and improving the storage and use of oxygen in his body…making his body work three to four times it's normal capacity…though the blonde was not yet fully aware of it.

As soon as he got to the meeting place he saw Sakura and Sasuke…the blonde greeted Sakura and she greeted him as well. Naruto then looked at Sasuke and replied as he noted that Sasuke seemed rather…tired.

"Hey Sasuke…you look kind of tired…did you do some late night training?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave a casually relaxed and nonchalant look.

"What makes you say that dobe?"

"Because you've got some faint eye-bags underneath, you should consider cutting down on the late night stuff…no sense tiring yourself to exhaustion. And I think you need to seriously consider a wardrobe change…you smell of sweat and smoke…have you been using smoke bombs again because I swear I can smell the powder residue on your clothes. Even the smell is on your hair so you need to change the shampoo you're using; because that one you've got isn't doing a good job at the moment of hiding the smoke smell…you're hair smells like sandalwood and gun-powder, not very flattering you know."

Sasuke gave Naruto a very confused and slightly shocked look…because Naruto was right…he had been training in the late night and used some smoke bombs…but he had taken a bath and used the sandalwood scented shampoo which he used a lot as a kid growing up. But how did Naruto know all that just by smell?!

"Are you pulling my leg dobe?"

"Hey...I smell what I smell!! Don't blame me if you smell of sweat, smoke, and sandalwood!"

Sakura was surprised as she heard all this as she had NO idea that Sasuke used sandalwood scented shampoo.

Unknown to the two ninja and to Naruto himself at the moment…the nanomachines had upgraded most of Naruto's senses, including his sense of smell…allowing him the ability to outpace even a dog's sense of smell and sense of hearing as well…his eye-sight had also undergone some modifications to suit with the passive scanning abilities given by the bio-computer…thus the increase in his eye color.

"Well now…that was rather informative…"

The trio turned and there was Kakashi who was walking in their direction with his book usually in his hands and he greeted them in his usual smile and stopped there and placed the book aside and spoke.

"I have some good news for you three…now normally there would be a need for you three to take in more missions to gain the needed experience and skills to be candidates…but I have decided to allow you three to take applications into the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto was smiling greatly while Sasuke grinned along with Naruto…the rather embarrassing episode between the two forgotten at the information that they were going to get their chance to take part in the Chuunin Exams…while Sakura gave only a brief thoughtful look and then smiled as she spoke.

"So when do we take the Exams?'

"Eager to take part in the Exams too eh Sakura? All right then…here are the forms for taking the Chuunin Exams…it will start in a few days from now…at the end of the week so you have time to think about your decisions in the Chuunin exams…here is some information that is important…the Chuunin Exams are held twice a year so if you do not feel ready for this current Chuunin Exams then you can decide to take the next Chuunin Exams…though you will have to train even harder to prove that you all have what it takes to retake the Chuunin Exams. Once you've decided on your courses of action then you will all assemble at the Academy for the Chuunin exams…it will start in Room 301 so be there early."

Kakashi then handed the application forms for the Genin of his team to sign…he had no doubts about Naruto and Sasuke signing up for this very much important chance to prove their abilities to others and to each other…but Sakura…despite her brave front at the moment was a concern….but the Jonin knew that her desire to be with the group would help and her perfect chakra control, intelligence, analytical skills, and knowledge would prove helpful to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"All right then…I'll be there in the Academy waiting for you and don't be late."

Naruto grinned and replied.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei…we'll be there!"

"For once I agree with the loud-mouth…I won't miss this chance for the world…better that we face the competition in one place instead of looking for them."

Kakashi sighed a bit and bid his team farewell. He now had to see if they were going to make it…no doubts on the two boys…but Sakura...well…he would have to wait and see.

--

A few days later…

Naruto smiled a bit as he waited for the arrival of this team…he preferred to be there early and ready for anything at this point and time…and sure enough Sasuke arrived and Naruto decided not to start the day arguing with Sasuke about his bathing habits as he smelled nothing out of the ordinary on his team-mate…but he was rather curious on where Sakura was…he had half expected Sakura to be around.

"Hey Sasuke…where's Sakura-chan?"

"I have no idea…I thought she was already here."

"Hmmm."

The two then turned and there was Sakura herself and she seemed to be in a rather quick hurry…the pink haired Kunoichi sighed and relaxed a bit as she spoke. She made the decision to be with her team and take the Chuunin exams…no matter the results

"Sorry about the delay…ran into some important chores for my folks."

"I see…you ready to move on?"

Naruto nodded and so did Sasuke at the question and then the trio made their way into the Academy and they could see that a large number of Genin were there to get ready for the Chuunin Exams…but when they made their way to the second floor, they spotted a pair of Genin pushing away several other Genin and this was rather odd…they then heard that these two were trying to force the others to rethink and leave the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto was unaware of it yet…but the bio-computer began to scan the two Genin and quickly determined that they were using an illusion and Naruto saw through it thanks to the enhanced eye-sight given to him by the nanomachines and he quickly was surprised to see that the room number was wrong and that inside of youngsters like them…those two were adults and dressed in uniforms and wearing forehead protectors as they managed to knock down.

"Guys…those characters aren't Genin… that's the wrong room number, and we're on the wrong floor."

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised until Sakura decided to examine their surroundings and quickly realized that Naruto was right.

"Naruto's right…this is the wrong floor and I get the feeling that this must a Genjutsu…pretty strong one too…I'd say that those two might be Chuunin Exam proctors, either Chuunin themselves or low Jonin level."

"Nicely done guys…I guess that black gunk's given you the ability to screen out Genjutsu illusions dobe…"

Naruto didn't get angry and decided to reply with a smirk.

"Why Sasuke…are you jealous of my anti-Genjutsu vision?"

Sasuke glared a little and had to admit that he was a bit jealous, as he had not noted the Genjutsu for a second until Naruto blew it open and Sakura made it clearer…but he then grinned a bit more and replied.

"Hmph…not at the moment…let's go see just how things will play out."

Things turned out rather interestingly as the disguised Chuunin launched at attack at Sasuke but then the supposedly injured Genin that was knocked down earlier moved at high speed and intercepted both Sasuke and the disguised Chuunin…surprising the others...including Naruto. The bio-computer quickly scanned the Genin and then the Genin's apparent companions…who appeared and were not very happy with his actions…apparently they were trying to keep a fairly low profile…no doubt top scout the competition.

The scans were complete and it was then that introductions were made…the Genin with the green jumpsuit was named Rock Lee, the one with the long hair, bandages, coat and shorts was Neji Hyuuga, ands the female was Tenten.. Naruto kept out of the sidelines for the time being as the bio-computer quickly assessed all three subjects.

/Subject: Rock Lee…scan and assessment complete…\\

/Highly skilled fighter in hand to hand combat…CQC rank of 3rd degree Junior Master, high levels of dexterity and agility…strength is considerable…scans indicate weights on legs that lower full speed and power, possible training tools…\\

/Possible threat level to host…considerable…possible need for activation of armor in high threat level, activation of level two weapons systems and level two defensive systems optional.\\

/Low level s of bio-energy but high genetic enhancement potential…\\

….

/Subject: Neji Hyuuga…scan and assessment complete…\\

/High skill in hand to hand combat, CQC Rank of 1st degree Master…fighting style appears similar to pressure point Assassin style attacks…possess unknown genetic traits…good agility and speed…\\

/Possible threat level to host…considerable…same pattern as before…\\

…

/Subject: Tenten…scan and assessment complete…\\

/Exceptional and eye coordination and extreme accuracy with throwing weapons…possible elite marksman rank skill level. Considerable skills with close combat weapon systems…poor hand to hand combat skills when deprived of weapons…relient on weapon arsenals…\\

Possible threat to host…near considerable…activation of armor system is authorized…level two defensive systems will be default defensive system settings…\\

As Naruto and his group left…Neji looked at them as they moved on the locate the real room where they were really going to take the Exams.

(That one with the attitude is no doubt the last of the Uchiha Clan and no doubt will be a great challenge. The female companion seems to be of average abilities, and not too much of a threat… however, the other one is different…he's hiding something.)

Tenten had to admit that he found that Sasuke was nice to the eyes but then she looked at Naruto and was very shocked and surprised to see the tall blonde ninja…like Neji she felt that there was something odd about the young ninja but she was not sure just yet on what was different about the blonde…

(Have to admit though…he's very attractive…)

It was then that Lee decided to leave for a moment and told his team to go ahead and he'll catch up later on with them. Neji knew that Lee would keep his word and moved on with Tenten wondering just what was it that Lee wanted to prove.

In the hallway…

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders as Lee got ready…he didn't know why he knew it that Sasuke was out of his league…but he did…there was something different about Lee than first glance…the blonde ninja could tell that this guy was no ordinary looking ninja…especially when he saw the way the guy moved when he lashed out with both hands to stop Sasuke and one of those disguised Chuunin.

The Genin had followed them and when they were about to leave and look for the right room, Lee leaped down and called Sasuke out and challenged him to a fight…while making the moves on Sakura and Naruto felt some surprise. He was angry that he wasn't going to fight the Genin…but he decided to look on as Sasuke got ready to fight him…however…he decided to remind them of something.

"I hate to break up this whole thing…but you two do realize that if we don't hurry up and find Room 301 we could very well be barred from taking the Chuunin Exams."

Sakura…who had recovered from lee's antics and said her piece knew that Naruto had a point…the more time they spent here…the higher the chance was that they would be barred from the Chuunin Exams.

"Naruto is right Sasuke-kun…we don't have time for this…if we don't make it soon…we'll be disqualified."

"Don't worry this will be over quickly…"

Naruto however didn't buy that.

"Sasuke…we don't have time for this…besides…Lee is no ordinary fighter despite the looks…"

"Naruto, butt out…I was challenged by this guy and I am going to prove to him that the Uchiha are not the kind you challenge for the sake of it!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed…he didn't know why…but he knew this was not going to end well.

"All right Sasuke, suit yourself…but don't blame me if Bushy brows beats the tar out of you…I might not know why but I've got a good feeling he's more deadly than he looks."

"You should consider his words Sasuke-kun…I might not show it but I am one of the top Genin Graduates a year before you…so do not take me lightly."

"I see…well prove it to me."

"Very well then…defend yourself Sasuke Uchiha!"

As Sasuke and Lee faced off…Sakura thought about what she had seen previously on how Lee caught Sasuke's attack and the disguised Chuunin and she began to suspect that maybe Naruto is right about Lee…she then turned to Naruto and spoke.

"Are you sure that Lee is a lot more powerful than he looks Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and replied.

"I'm not sure myself since this Lee was able to fool even me at first but I can be sure that this time he's being serious…I got a feeling that this is going to be one serious fight for Sasuke."

And sure enough...Naruto was proven right as Sasuke's attempts to attack and defend himself from Rock Lee proved to be futile as the green jumpsuit wearing Genin was proving to be quite the fighter and the two were throwing everything they had on one another but Lee was winning.

And when there was a break in the fight, the Genin replied that he knew about the Sharingan and it's abilities…but he knew that it was able to understand jutsus like Ninjutsu and Genjutsu along with reading an opponents' moves…but he pointed that he was not a user of either, and relied solely on Taijutsu and since his choice of combat hid nothing he had little to fear from the Sharingan…as despite Sasuke being able to predict his moves…Sasuke was too slow to match him physically…saying with truth that Sasuke's Sharingan was worthless against his extreme Taijutsu.

Naruto could see that his assessment and feeling that Lee was no fool was right on the money and the same could be said for Sakura as she saw Lee manhandle Sasuke.

(Naruto was right…this Lee is more than he looks!)

Naruto realized that lee was about to unleash a powerful attack as soon as he was able to get Sasuke airborne and was about to step in but then to his surprise…out came a turtle that could talk! The turtle called Lee's attention and Lee called off the attack and was now before the turtle who began to berate Lee like a teacher or sensei.

(Whoa…this is new….)

Sasuke was livid with rage at how easily he had been bested by Lee…as Sakura tried to check his condition after she caught him from hitting the ground and getting further injury. He glared at Lee and couldn't help but feel even more humiliated by what had happened.

(How could I have lost that freak?!)

It was then that they met another Jonin named Gai…who apparently was Lee's idol and team Jonin sensei…after watching a rather interesting display of oddness from the two and hearing that Gai and Kakashi were rivals, Gai bit farewell to them and noted Naruto and Sasuke as he saw greatness in them both. The Jonin sensei of Neji, Tenten, and Lee recalled Kakashi words that his team was the best he had seen and more than ready for the Exams and now he was starting to agree with his rival's assessment.

(Let us see if Kakashi is right about them.)

Rock Lee then spoke to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke…I have to confess that I was not totally honest with you, There is truth to what I had said before that I wanted to test my skills, but you are not the one I truly wanted to test my skills against, I lied to you in the fight as well… I said before that I am one of the top Genin in Konoha, but there is in truth another, and he is on my team."

Naruto however, already had a good idea on just who Lee was referring to since he knew of only one guy on Lee's team.

(He must be referring to that guy who's a Hyuuga then.)

"I came here to finally defeat him, you were merely practice, but now you are a target, the next time you and I meet, it will be in a fight to the finish and I will crush you…you have been warned."

With that, lee leaped up and flipped to the balcony while Sasuke fumed at his loss at the hands of Rock Lee, while Sakura and Naruto looked on. Sasuke faced away and tightened his grip and his teeth at the memory and what Lee had told him. Sakura turned and was very worried about Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto then looked at this team-mate and replied.

"I told you not to take him lightly…now look what happened."

"Naruto! Now isn't the time for this…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared.

"You shut up Naruto…the next time I see that green jumpsuit wearing nut…I'll beat him to the ground!"

Naruto was not convinced and replied.

"Humph…look who's talking? The way you fought Lee wasn't the most graceful I've seen you…if you do meet him again…you'd probably get your butt kicked again."

"Why you!!"

"Stop it you two!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his arms crossed on his chest while Sasuke glared and was ready for a fight…while Sakura tried to maintain the peace and did so by stepping between the two and she spoke.

"We're on the same team here! Stop this right now!"

Naruto then replied.

"You didn't see the bruises on Lee's hands under those bandages did you?"

Sasuke then recalled the sight of Lee re-wrapping his bandages and he saw the bruises and injuries on the Genin's hands and Naruto knew that Sasuke saw them and replied.

"I can bet Lee's been training until he drops in exhaustion and gets right back up to do it all over again…he trains much harder than you…plus he knows that the Sharingan isn't perfect…trust me Sasuke…Lee was taking it easy on you when you fought…had he been serious…you've got far worse than when that turtle stopped him."

Sasuke then looked to the ground and realized that Naruto was right about Lee and then Naruto replied…

"We're not dealing with lower level Genin here Sasuke…we're dealing with the best every Hidden Village has to offer, including our own here…and Lee's just one of the reasons this Chuunin exams is worth it…think about that..it won't be a real test if we fought weak guys…and ladies all the way to the end of the Chuunin Exams right?"

Sasuke thought about that and then realized the truth there in Naruto's words and smiled…easing the tension in the room between them.

"I hate to say it dobe…but you're right…this won't be a real challenge if we fought weak people all the way to the end…this Chuunin Exams is going to be a real test."

The three then made their way to reach the floor where the Chuunin Exams were being held.

--

In the real third floor…

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived on the real third floor and were already on their way to the main room when they spotted their Jonin-sensei before them, leaning on the door.

Kakashi smiled a bit to himself as he spotted his Genin team and looked them over, not to mention he approved of Naruto's new look and also the presence of Sakura herself, he knew that things hinged on all of them to be as a team.

"Well, I'm happy that all three of you are here, namely you most of all Sakura, for your sake and that of both Naruto and Sasuke."

"Huh, what do you mean by that Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura asked as she was very much confused by what Kakashi had said to her just now, she had made this decision to stand by her team-mates on her own. That also got the attention of both Sasuke and Naruto as they also wondered just what was going on here.

"Now you three can formally be allowed to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"Why do you say that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because in truth Sakura, only Genin teams of three can apply to take the Chuunin exams can be allowed to participate in the Chuunin Exams, that's a formal rule that is very much enforced and no one Genin is allowed to take the Chuunin exams without a team with them."

"But sensei, you said that joining the Chuunin Exams was a personal, individual decision,"

"That is correct, I did say that."

"Then was what you said was a lie Kakashi-sensei?"

"Not entirely Sakura…more like a test. You see, it IS a personal decision to take the Chuunin Exams, but that decision can affect the lives of your team-mates, in the same fashion as one decision can determine the outcome of a mission and the lives of you're team-mates. I didn't tell you that, or Sasuke, or Naruto, because I didn't want them to pressure you into joining them. And at the very same time, I didn't want you to feel obligated to join because of whatever feelings you might have concerning either Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to decide for YOURSELF if you wanted to take the Chuunin Exams of your own free will."

"I see, so you mean that if Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun came but I didn't join them…then they would."

"I would not have allowed them to enter this room and take the Chuunin Exams, if you had not arrived with them of you're free will, then it would have been the end of the road for all three of you…but that is now a moot point."

Kakashi then spoke with a proud voice and his Genin team could sense that and they were also in high spirits.

"You're all here for the right reasons…"

"…Sakura."

Sakura blushed a bit and smiled at the pride and respect being given to her by their Jonin mentor.

"…Naruto."

Naruto grinned widely in anticipation.

"…and Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled as well, ready to test himself in the fights to come.

Kakashi then smiled at all three of them and made his pride known to them.

"I'm very proud of you all, I couldn't have asked for a better team under my command. Good luck and do well."

With that, Kakashi stepped aside as Sasuke and Sakura were the first to reach for the doors and open them, while Naruto replied with a smile to his Jonin sensei.

"We won't disappoint you sensei, believe it!"

As soon as the three of them opened the doors and went inside, Kakashi sighed and looked outside to the windows to view all of Konoha.

(I have a feeling that things are about to get real hairy soon…and I am rather curious how Naruto's classmates are going to react to the changes he's undergone…this will be a very interesting Chuunin Exams this year…that I am absolutely sure of.)

--

As soon as they entered the room, Sakura couldn't help but feel rather worried about the number of people that were in the room and the glares they were getting…Sasuke looked back and gave a defiant look at one after the other…while Naruto looked on unafraid as he was becoming more annoyed by the looks. It was then that they spotted several more arrivals heading towards them. Naruto smiled a bit as he recognized them right off the bat.

The long haired blonde female was none other than Ino Yamanaka, a Kunoichi from the Yamanaka Clan who apparently had the ability to switch her mind with her foe…allowing her to control the foe for a short period of time…despite being loud and somewhat annoying…he admitted that Ino certainly took good care of herself and was best friends with her two companions…not to mention she was easy on the eyes…

One such companion was Shikamaru Nara…one of the laziest guys in the Academy and amazingly able to graduate with some great marks despite being very lazy. Naruto knew about Shikamaru being a lot more than he looked but still he liked to goad the lazy guy once in a while and had to admit that despite his lazy attitude…Shikamaru had guts.

Chouji was there as well…stuffing his mouth full of chips as usual. The large Genin was easily recognized not just because of his bulk, but because he was ALWAYS eating…Naruto never knew a time when he had seen Chouji not eating at the moment. The one thing Chouji took to offense was when people called him fat…the very second he heard that…the normally mellow and somewhat dense Chouji became a powerhouse of destruction and even he would never call Chouji fat.

The other trio heading towards them he recognized quite easily, the first was none other than Kiba Inuzuka and his pet Akamaru…the duo were always together and it was understandable as Kiba and Akamaru were close and Kiba being an Inuzuka. He didn't quite like Kiba as he was too much of a loud mouth…even more than him in some respects but that was not really an issue at the moment.

The other boy was Shino Aburame…he knew little about Shino and his clan…he was a mystery at the moment to be blonde ninja. But he was not too much of annoyance as he was always the silent and somewhat creepy type. Even in the days in the Academy, Naruto had little to no idea just what sort of person Shino was at the moment.

The other one however was none other than Hyuuga Hinata…a shy and timid wall flower of a girl that he knew of back in the Academy…she was always shy and seemed to blush and look away whenever he would look at her direction…it wasn't as creepy as when he looked at Shino but it was rather weird in a way. Not that Hinata was bad looking…she was rather nice to the eyes though the silver irises were a bit off…then again…being a Hyuuga meant that her eyes were normal and she could see him just fine. The one thing that made Naruto curious was she was the only girl he knew that had no interest in Sasuke…and despite himself he wondered just who Hinata had her eyes on if not his team-mate.

Ino was the first to speak.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…you made it! I was beginning to wonder just when you were going to show…and whoa…who's the guy with you?"

Kiba looked at Naruto and wondered about that as well.

(Who's this dude? I certainly don't recall meeting him at graduation.)

"Hmm…hey, isn't your other team –mate supposed to be Naruto or something…did he get replaced?"

Shikamaru asked as he was vaguely curious on where the loud mouthed blonde had gone.

Ino had to admit that the tall blonde before her was certainly good looking…even better in some respects to Sasuke though she would not say it out loud at the moment…but there was something oddly familiar with this hunk…though she had no idea what that might be…she had never met him before though the marks on his face were oddly familiar.

Hinata noted that as well, as she couldn't help but find the tall teen before her very handsome….but she cared only for Naruto and preferred to see her crush. The Hyuuga heiress had a longtime affection for the blonde ever since she met him and she wished to someday tell him of her feelings.

Naruto laughed a bit and then replied to the question.

"I'm still here Shikamaru or have you forgotten?"

The others looked at Naruto and were still not convinced and Naruto decided to remind them.

"Come on you guys…who do you think wears orange, loves, ramen, makes fun of Iruka-sensei, always late in classes, and usually pulls pranks in school?"

They other Genin then looked at Naruto more closely and then they recognized him…but with some surprise… Chouji was midway to eating another chip when he realized that the person was actually Naruto in full growth, Kiba was looking at Naruto in disbelief, Shikamaru looked on in surprise, and Sino just stared.

Ino and Hinata were the most affected as they had no idea that the blonde hunk before them was indeed Naruto.

Ino then walked over to Naruto and used the same release jutsu as Sakura had done…in the thought that it was Henge…and to the shock of them all…instead of revealing the short blonde Genin…the tall blonde was still there…telling them there and now that this was no Henge. He couldn't help but stare at Naruto with even greater scrutiny and she began to have rather indecent thoughts and for good reason at the moment…

Hinata was going to faint as she realized that the handsome young man before her was her crush Naruto…she had thought him to be nice on the eyes but now seeing him in this form was enough to make her feel even more heated as she found herself staring at the utterly well built frame of her crush…she had no idea on how he had become this way…but she was NOT going to complain as her imagination began to get indecent thoughts that clashed with her normally timid and shy persona.

Akamaru then sniffed the air around Naruto and gave a slight yelp as the puppy could smell something odd in the air around Naruto…nothing threatening…but seemingly off in some way.

It was then that another person came on the scene and called them out…he wore purple and white and had glasses on him as well.

"Hey you guys, I suggest you keep it down while you're here…you must be the nine rookies I heard about recently…all fresh and eager from the Academy. Let me hand you some simple but very helpful advice…don't make too much of a racket or you'll be rubbing people the wrong way and here that a big mistake."

"And who are you?"

Ino asked, not very happy to be distracted from looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"The name's Kabuto Yakushi."

The group then discussed what Kabuto knew of the Chuunin exams and the history and reasons behind the creation of the Chuunin Exams and who were the participants and the number of countries who were taking part of the Chuunin exams…along with the villages as well, Shikamaru groaned as Kabuto explained the exams and how he had failed six times and this was his seventh try at the moment, along with the real reason for the Exams in maintaining balance in the number of ninja in the countries taking part in the Chuunin Exams.

Kabuto then revealed his information cards and that was where Sasuke got to see the statistics on Rock Lee and Gaara…the other Genin were shocked to hear the Gaara had been in a B-ranked mission as a Genin and came back alive and zero injuries…while his foes were all dead…this made others worry, namely Shikamaru. It was then that Sakura noted a new village with the symbol of a musical note and she read the name.

"Hidden Sound…I've never heard of them before…Have you heard of them Kabuto-san?"

"I have…they're a recent ninja village located somewhere in Rice Country…no one knows anything about them or who their village head is. As far as I have figured…they only sent one Genin team."

"One Genin…that's kind of odd isn't it?"

Kabuto nodded at Naruto's question.

"Yes…but for only one team to be sent…that means that the group must be VERY skilled to be the only team they have sent…or it could be because they have limited Genin…who knows…like I said…they are a mystery group so no one knows much about them at the moment."

Sakura then saw the faces of all the Genin teams there and asked Kabuto a question.

"Do you think it's really going to be tough this time around?"

"Oh yes, in my four years being here in the Chuunin Exams, I can tell you honestly that I've never seen a batch with this much potential in years."

Kabuto then spoke solemnly.

"You guys will need to keep a very low profile since if you try something, they will all certainly be VERY angry to say the least…they all are strong foes, so saying something to piss them off is not advisable."

Naruto thought about it and Sasuke and Sakura wondered if Naruto's silence meant that he was getting frightened by all that he had been told by Kabuto, Kabuto himself noted that and wondered if the blonde Konoha Genin with the sword on his back would be frightened by the information he had been handing him and his classmates.

"Naruto-kun…"

(Is he getting scared by all this? Maybe I should talk to him. I mean, it's okay to be scared and all, those guys are older and more experienced than us since we're rookies…)

(Don't tell me the dobe's going to choke on this…please tell me he isn't going to quit here and now…after all we had to deal with to get here.)

Neither of them had to worry as Naruto laughed out loud and then looked right at all of the other teams and pointed right at all of them with a challenging glare.

"All right you guys! Listen up, I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to beat the tar out of every last one of you, so bring it on and show me just how tough you all really are! Believe it!"

--

On the other side of the door…

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the declaration that Naruto spouted out at all the ninja in the room. That was Naruto all right…no matter what the odds were and who the blonde was facing or how many…he was more than willing to fight them.

The Jonin thought back at the time when he, Asuma, and Kurenai had recommended their students and he knew that things were going to get interesting as soon as his fellow Jonin got to see his team in action…but he had a fairly accurate idea that there would be those who were going to take offense to Naruto's words.

--

Sasuke and Kabuto grinned at the announcement while the other Konoha Rookie 9 Genin, with the exception of Hinata who smiled warmly, groaned. Sakura was about to clonk her partner on the head but decided against it for two reasons…the first was with his new found chakra reserves and abilities…Naruto had every reason to be utterly confident…and the second was that he was too tall for her to reach.

The rest of the Genin, true to Kakashi's predictions, were NOT happy and quite a number of them itching for a chance to give Naruto a serious lesson to keep his trap shut. In one of the groups were the Sand Siblings, Gaara watched with a slight smirk, while Kankurou growled a bit.

"That's the same guy as before who nearly crushed my arm."

Temari nodded as she looked at Naruto with a smile and slight blush.

"He's really got guts to be saying that…I like that."

In another side of the whole room was Konoha Genin Team 10, Tenten, Lee, and Neji were looking on as the atmosphere in the room became darker after Naruto spoke. Tenten sighed a bit and smirked a little as she recalled just what Naruto said.

"That guy's something else all right."

"He's certainly got spirit."

Neji replied as he studied Naruto. Lee interjected as well.

"He's got fire and passion."

"I guess he's going to be quite the handful isn't he?"

One group of Genin however had other ideas.

"Did you hear what that one said about our village of the Hidden Sound? He called us little, a mystery."

Zaku said with a glare at Kabuto

"I heard."

Dosu replied as the only female in their group, the one named Kin spoke as well.

"I think we need to teach this guy a lesson."

"I think so as well, remove some of the mystery about Sound, help up his information for him and let him know that if he insults the Sound Shinobi, he's going to have to be ready for the consequences!"

The Genin quickly made their way to Kabuto…who sensed their coming…however, that was when Naruto's bio-computer sent a warning signal to Naruto and he quickly spotted them as well…he had no idea what was going on with the Sound Genin but he was not going to remain idle for long.

The very second Naruto moved in front of Kabuto shield him from attack, the bio-computer in Naruto's body quickly began to scan the approaching Sound Genin and identified them as threats to it's master and since there were two of them…it split it's scanning to both Dosu and Zaku.

/ Threats identified…scanning…\\

/Threat level of subject one determined…mid class…\\

/Threat level of subject two determined…mid class…\\

/Combined Threat levels determined…near considerable…activating level two weapon payload…optional lethal payload selected…activating level one defensive measures…activating partial bio-armor defenses…\\

Naruto was before Kabuto as Dosu and Zaku came in and the one with the wild hair fired several kunai while taunting Naruto who placed his arms forward..

"Sorry pretty boy! You're gone!"

"Naruto!"

Then there was a flash of light on Naruto's arms and the light faded as black liquid suddenly burst forth from his arms and then began to form about his arms and then the liquid solidified and there was now armor on Naruto's arms up to the elbow…the armor was futuristic in design…the inner parts were all black and Naruto's hand was in some form of full metal glove with finger guards that gave his hands a black claw like appearance. The armor was black with white and red markings as well. The ninja in the room were surprised as they had no idea what that was as Naruto then raised his left arm.

/Activate Kinetic Energy Barrier at level one power level…\\

The other ninja watched as the left gauntlet somehow opened a section it itself and then a glowing sphere of energy suddenly appeared and surrounded Naruto and Kabuto and the kunai that Zaku threw bounced off the shield without nicking it in the least…it's was then that Naruto then decided that it was payback time…Dosu tried to use his secret weapons but to his surprise…the second his arm hit the barrier…it violently tossed him back a few feet with a crackle as Naruto looked at the gauntlets on his arm with some surprise…but that faded as he grinned…

"Oh yeah…it's show time!!"

"Damn you! Take this!"

Zaku shouted as he fired another barrage of kunai and Kin fired some Senbon as well. Naruto then decided to see what else could happen…the bio-computer then scanned the weapons and decided to deal with them quickly…

/Activating nano-filament wires…\\

Naruto lashed out with his right gauntlet and got the results he wanted in a unique way as the hand guard launched small objects that quickly revealed lines of some sort of metal. The objects moved quickly and merely hit the kunai and Senbon…

SLISH!!

Zaku and Dosu moved back with shock and so did Kin as they were barely able to avoid the glowing strings that appeared out of Naruto's bio-armor as it had easily sliced through the kunai and Senbon that they had thrown. The sliced weapons fell down and Naruto smiled as he was starting to get used to the weapons this black gunk was giving him…he liked it a lot…

The other ninja in the room…including the Rookie 9 were stunned visibly when they saw Naruto's arms being covered by what appeared to be armored gauntlets. The nano-filament wires were immediately reeled back into Naruto's right gauntlet and as he then aimed his right hand at them and to the eyes of the others…and even to Naruto who had no idea what the nano-filament wires were…a strange device came out from the armor as the metal came alive and there was some sort of launcher aimed right at the two Genin from Sound.

Dosu then spoke to Naruto.

"This has nothing to do with you…get out of our way…"

Naruto snorted and then to the people's surprise…the left gauntlet seemed to have a section morph and out came a trio of claws from the hand guard section and these claws then were covered in bright light and the blonde replied as he got into an attack position….and then he decided to summon his chakra….unaware that the massive amounts of chakra he had in him due to the nanomachines was so intense that even releasing a minute amount was going to be spectacular…

The ninja in the room looked at Naruto as he began to glow in an intense blue of chakra…and then the wave of the release created a gust of wind in the room and forced some of the ninja back at the intensity of the chakra Naruto was radiating…a glowing aura of pure concentrated chakra covered Naruto as his eyes glowed with deep blue chakra as he spoke seriously to the stunned Sound Genin

"Make me."

Gaara and his siblings watched in fascination at the sight as Naruto was ready to fight and their eyes were directed at the gauntlets that had appeared on the blonde's arms…there as a brief flash of light and the sounds of rushing liquid as the arms of the blonde ninja glowed and then there was the armor before them and now here he was literally glowing with chakra…

Gaara was impressed…he had never felt that level of power before it was like the same level of chakra he had with his…demon but even MORE powerful…he was enjoying this immensely…and was eager to fight Naruto.

(Someone with that much power…I want to kill him!)

Temari was in awe and couldn't help but stare at Naruto.

(Wow…THAT much chakra in one guy?!)

Kankurou was shaking his head and he looked at Naruto.

"Damn….and I thought that blonde brat was all hot air."

Lee whistled at the sight before him. He had a feeling that the blonde ninja who was on Sasuke's team hidden his true powers when he had fought Sasuke previously and that made the Genin wonder how things would have turned out had he fought Naruto instead of Sasuke.

"That is impressive Naruto-san…you make even Sasuke-san look tame. I wonder how things would have turned out if we fought."

Neji didn't dare use the Byakugan as he thought that doing so would seriously blind him…so much chakra in one person was impossible…the human body could only produce a certain level of chakra…but this blonde Genin before him had enough chakra to make him either a Jonin or an ANBU…or even more than that.

(This one is interesting…how he managed to contain that much chakra without anyone noticing is impressive.)

Tenten was speechless but she was also heavily impressed…she had never seen any weapons like them before...and she prided herself as the finest weapons expert in the village!

"Wow…what has Naruto been eating all this time?!"

Chouji was stunned to the point that he stopped in mid bite of the chips in his hands. Shikamaru couldn't help but gape at the sight of that much chakra coming from Naruto and he had a feeling that it was just the icing on the cake at the moment. Ino was also stunned but seeing Naruto this buffed up and handsome looking made her very bothered.

Hinata was in awe of her handsome crush as he moved and fought in a way that was entrancing to her and she was amazed at how powerful he was at the moment…

The others watched as things got intense…but before things could get really interesting…there were some new arrivals….followed a booming voice.

--

"All right you bunch of baby faced degenerates!! The fun and games are over, so get to your seats and stay there before I personally staple you're butts on them!!"

--

The smoke cleared and out of the smoke were a large bunch of Chuunin and in the middle was a really tall and muscular man. The guy was dressed in a black trench coat along with the usual uniform of a Chuunin proctor, with heavy gloves with metal plates on them and he wore a forehead protector with the Leaf symbol on it in the form of a bandana.

He had several scars on his face that really made him looks scary, namely the one that ran from his left cheek to his lip… and his voice certainly didn't help matters as he spoke once more.

--

"It's time to begin the Chuunin Exams, I am Ibiki Morino…your proctor for today…and also you're worst nightmare and enemy come to life."

--

To be continued…

--

That's one chapter all done…now there are some things I want cleared up before we move to the next one on the story board. This is not the same as Naruto Dragon Champion as you have already seen…the bio-armor and the Persona Drive System are not in the same manner as either Holy Talon or Death Fang. The bio-armor is a pure combat system and has no moral compass…but it can develop a core AI personality modeled from the user so expect some new things to pop up in the coming chapters.

The Chuunin exams are about to begin and already the bio-armor is acting and ready for battle, but how will it react when it faces a certain someone in the Forest of Death?

--

Trailer:

Sasuke watched as the unknown Grass Genin got ready to attack…he felt great fear in his heart as he and Sakura could barely move at the moment.

The Grass Genin was about to unleash his powerful serpent summon to deal with Sasuke and see just how much the Uchiha had improved…a massive tremor filled the air…like a roar…forcing the group to turn and there was a massive blur that came right at the Grass ninja…who retaliated by sending his massive snake charging…mouth open at the object as she or he leaped backward and landed on a nearby tree…confident that the threat was dealt with…

Only to hear the snake roar in massive pain and suddenly explode like a bomb and from the smoke and the remains of the now obviously gutted snake was a strange figure…wearing what appeared to be some sort of full body suit and armor. And deep blue glowing eyes were looking at him...

Sasuke and Sakura looked on in shock as they had no idea who this person was before them as the figure turned to them, the person spoke in a very recognizable voice…though somewhat odd…almost artificial.

"Sorry I'm late…had to deal with another snake at the moment…"

The two Genin were stunned as they quickly recognized their armored savior.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto nodded as he turned and spoke to the Grass Genin who was wearing an amused smile.

"You have a lot of guts attacking my team when I'm not around…I am going to beat you to a bloody smear in the woods when I am done with you."

"Really Naruto-kun?"

The Grass Genin's smile changed to a surprised expression as Naruto suddenly moved forward at such a high speed pace he had little to no warning as he found himself in Naruto's armored grasp by the neck as the armored ninja took into the air and began to crush the ninja's throat.

"Oh yes."

--

However I want all readers to keep in mind that there were two other containers of the same bio-metal constructed suits that were sent to the world of Naruto…and like I have stated before…these suits do NOT have the same moral compass as either Holy Talon or Death Fang. They are purely weapons and function as such…remember…there are two more in the Naruto world…so it's merely a question on who gets them and when they do…thing in the Naruto world are about to get interesting.

If you have suggestions on who finds the other containers…please send them my way.


	4. Armor On

Naruto Tekno Ninja

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto and said media.

Chapter 3

Armor On!

( ): Thoughts

/ \\: Persona Drive System

--

The field outside of the Konoha Academy…

"Man! That was one tough Exam, nearly thought I had it there."

Naruto said with pride as he walked alongside Sakura and Sasuke…the three had managed to pass the first half of the Chuunin Exams which was a written test…the fact that it was a written test had broken Naruto's confidence at first but somehow he was able to make it through the test with good or even better results.

The situation played out when the Genin had been forced to relax and he was as well as he relaxed and the armor on his hands and forearms returned to being liquid and faded away…ever since that incident…everyone in the Chuunin Exams…with the exception of the Chuunin Proctors as they were not in the room at the time, had been keeping their eyes on him. Naruto didn't mind in the least as he sat down and got ready for the exams…though when he was told of the rules of the Exams…he felt like he was about to be hanged…

As soon as Ibiki was finished with the rules and the Exams started…the ninja in the room were really feeling the pressure and as time passed…several of the ninja were slowly but surely weeded out by the Chuunin Proctors and by Ibiki himself as they were slowly thinning the number of the Genin taking the Chuunin Exams.

It was then that Sakura and Sasuke figured out the real reason why the rules were so strict and the questions were so hard…the only way they could be able to pass the papers was to cheat and get the answers without being caught or make a blatant attempt at getting the answers from the other ninja.

Sakura was the smart one in the group and was able to answer many of the questions…while Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the answers from those he was able to see from the various Genin who were still busy in the exams.

The other Genin quickly figured that out…Kiba and Akamaru were already getting into the act with Akamaru acting as spotter and since Kiba was the only one who could understand the barks Akamaru would make they were in the clear…for all anyone knew…the dog was making noise only, but in reality the dog's increased senses as a canine gave the creature an edge to help his master.

Shino likewise deployed his bugs to spy on the other students to find the ones who had the answers to the questions and the right answers at that…and it was easy as the insects he used were flies and with their unique modes of vision allowed him to see the answers well.

Hinata and her cousin Neji were able to answer most of the questions as they had studied well…while Neji's team-mates, Rock Lee and Tenten were working side by side with Tenten manipulating a set of hidden mirrors and with near invisible wire.

Chouji was able to get the answer and Ino was as well as the blonde ninja had targeted Sakura with her family's most recognized jutsu and the same could be said for Shikamaru.

Temari would rely on Kankurou's use of his own puppet…while Gaara in turn used his chakra and sand to make an eye that copied the answers from the Genin.

Dosu and his fellow Sound nin…recovering from the shock of Naruto's actions used their training with sounds to find the right people to copy their answers by using the sounds made by their pencils and hands…

All in all…the ninjas were proving themselves to be good in getting data…compared to the other ninja at the moment…however…

Naruto didn't need to cheat at all. The bio-computer in his body had already studied the problems written in the papers…and it's highly advanced data drives, processors, and core systems were able to easily break down and answer the questions in record time. The bio-computer then provided Naruto with the answers and the blonde, still unaware of the passive system in his body was surprised why he was able to answer the questions and do well. Hinata had tried to help him covertly but he told her not to as he didn't want her to get disqualified from the Chuunin Exams.

After taking the tenth question his usual fashion…Ibiki was impressed by him and allowed them to pass the first stage of the Chuunin Exams with flying colors. Just as Anko made her appearance in a very interesting fashion and told them that she would be handling the second phase of the training.

Naruto was eager for this next trial and turned to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan…you have any idea what the second test is?"

Sakura thought about that and shook her head at that.

"I'm sorry but I have no clue at the moment about that…though I think that if the tests we took at the Academy were any indication…the next test will test out our physical abilities and survival training."

"Hmmm…that's going to be harsh…the location for the second test must be one heck of a place."

Sasuke was still silent but gave a glance towards Naruto…he had not forgotten how Naruto had been able to easily defeat the three Sound Genin with little to no difficulty and wondered what else that black gunk had done to Naruto to have given him such power…he didn't want to show it…but he was starting to feel jealous of the blonde's newfound abilities and wondered just what else did the black gunk do to Naruto.

He placed that out of his mind for the moment and bid his group farewell in his usual fashion.

"We already know just where we're going to meet…so no sense being out for any more amount of time."

As Sasuke turned, Naruto then had an idea.

"Hey…why don't we at least have diner together for once…we're a team right and we all made it through the first part of the Chuunin Exams…we should celebrate for once…besides…seeing so many Genin booted out during the whole time…we should be happy we made it this far…right?"

Sakura had to admit the logic there in Naruto's argument…after being subjected to the rules and the pressure of the test…she was ever eager to relax and have fun but she had to admit that she was rather short on funds for the time being and couldn't afford to pay for a large meal fit for a break celebration at the moment. And she was not happy with that and she made her situation clear to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I wish I could join you guys…but I don't have that much money on me at the moment for a long celebration."

Naruto however grinned and replied.

"No worries Sakura-chan…I've managed to save all the money we've gotten on the missions we've had before the Chuunin Exams…it's not too big so I can pitch in and I have some stored in a safe place for a rainy day."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with some degree of surprise….considering the way Naruto would eat ramen…the two had thought he'd run out just to feed his usual cravings of ramen."

"You ACTUALLY save your money? Are you really Naruto?"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?! Of course it's me for crying out loud! And why the shock for learning I save my money…I do and it helps when I save up when I have to buy other things, apart from my favorite ramen dishes."

"It's not that we doubt it's you Naruto-kun…it's just that…you don't exactly strike up as the thrifty type at first glance."

Naruto thought about that and had to agree with Sakura and Sasuke's words but he was not that bothered…he got an annual contribution of funds from the Hokage and he thanked the old man for that money he would routinely give him and in thanks…he made it a point to store some of the money in a small money box he kept hidden in his apartment and had other hiding places for any excess money he couldn't store in his box….that was how he was able to pay for any needed supplies and amenities no matter how high the prices were….he learned this trick very early and it helped big time.

"I guess I have my ways of surprising you guys…but seriously...it's my treat for this day…so what do you say?"

Sasuke thought about it and so did Sakura and it was then that the raven haired boy replied.

"All right then…I'm in…let me see if I can contribute something."

"Great!! We'll meet up back here…see you guys!!"

As Naruto headed back to his apartment…he spotted Hinata walking home and recalled what she had done previously during the Exams…and thought about it and decided to thank Hinata for what she had done…he was quite sure that had she been caught…she could have been kicked out and take Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru with her and he was not in the mood for that.

He found Hinata to be shy, timid and somewhat weird at times…but she was truly a nice person and worthy of being respected now that he thought about it and despite the fact that he didn't have that much money at the moment…he decided to see if she would not mind coming along with him and the others in his team for their personal celebration.

He dropped down and ran up to Hinata and called out to her.

"Hinata! Wait up!"

Hinata turned and blushed as she spotted her long time crush and she was surprised that he was calling her all of a sudden as she faced him. Ever since Naruto suddenly had grown into this hot young person before her…the shy girl was very much attracted towards him even more.

"Y-Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Hey…I wanted to thank you for doing what you did in the Exams earlier…and I'm happy you were not caught…by the way…me and the gang's going to have a slight celebration for making it past the Chuunin exams' first stage…you want to join us?"

"I-II don't know…isn't it just for you guys?"

"Normally yeah…but I don't mind you coming along…you also passed and I think you can celebrate with me, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke."

Hinata thought about it and nodded in agreement…while she was utterly giddy at being invited by Naruto out to dinner…granted it was not a serious date or anything…but it was certainly the very first time that she would go out with Naruto and despite there would be company…she would be happy as long as Naruto was with her.

"All right Naruto-kun."

Hinata was happy and accompanied Naruto his apartment to get some of his stored money and they made their way to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke.

--

In the meeting hall of the Jonin…

Kakashi was sitting down and looking at the window along with Kurenai and Asuma as they awaited the results from Ibiki on how the students had fared in the written exam stage of the Chuunin Exams. The Jonin in charge of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had no doubts in his mind that the team he led was going to be a fire-cracker of a team…Sakura…while not as talented as Naruto and Sasuke…possessed a keen mind and intellect, along with excellent chakra control and she seemed to be the one who kept the peace between the pair. Naruto…with his unyielding determination, guts, and inner strength was a serious contender…though he wondered how the devices in his body and the Kyuubi would play in this situation. And Sasuke with his Sharingan was another part of the team…he and Naruto…despite their differences were a good team overall.

Kurenai then sighed as she looked at the window.

"Something up Kurenai?"

"Nothing Kakashi…I have no doubts about Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata doing well on their own in the Exams…it's the second part that's got me a bit worried."

Kakashi nodded as he knew just where Anko was going to send the students to and he knew that it was going to be one heck of a test for the teams.

"They will be all right…I know for a fact that your team is a full tracker team and with their abilities…they will do just fine."

Kurenai nodded at that and she then turned to Kakashi.

"What about your group?"

"Heh…like I told Gai, my team's very unique…they'll do all right."

Asuma took a smoke and was next to them and agreed as well.

"We need to have faith in their respective talents after all…they were formed because they are able to combine their strengths and offset their respective weak points."

It was then that Ibiki arrived with the results of the written exams and the Jonin looked through the papers before them…Kurenai was happy to see that her team had passed together…no doubt Shino and Kiba had relied on their familiars to help them, with Akamaru helping Kiba, and Shino being supported by the bugs he could communicate with due to his inherent abilities, and Hinata no doubt used her own intellect and Byakugan to help out. Asuma was happy to see that his team also passed, as Shikamaru's true intellect came into play, Ino no doubt used her family's secret jutsu and Chouji would have been supported by Ino. Kakashi was also happy as he saw that Sasuke's paper had good answers and Sakura was also passing due to her own intellect…however, it was then that he noticed the fact that Naruto's test paper was not with them.

"Where's Naruto's written test results Ibiki?"

The Special Jonin grinned and handed the sheet to Kakashi…and the Jonin's exposed eye widened at what he was looking at…and for good reason…Naruto had answered all nine questions…perfectly…not a single erasure and more. The Jonin had a sneaking thought that maybe those machines in Naruto had a hand in the sudden boost in his blonde Genin's intellect and he looked at Ibiki.

"Are you sure these are Naruto's test results Ibiki?"

"As sure as I am that my head looks like a mess without this on me."

Ibiki replied in answer as he pointed to his bandana and that allowed Kurenai and Asuma to take Naruto's test results from Kakashi as Ibiki and Kakashi spoke for the time being on the matter at hand…both Jonin understood each other's shock…as Ibiki had a list of all the current Genin taking the written tests…and he had dug up Naruto's files from the Academy and he had a sneaky feeling that Naruto would fail and drag the other team down with him…but his test results in the Chuunin Exams flew in the face of the tests and exam results he had in school.

"Naruto has gotten all the answers in the Exams correct…and I had observed him Kakashi…he didn't cheat at all…he didn't need to…he answered every question flawlessly…and that makes me VERY curious…was his exam and test results in the Academy genuine?"

"They are genuine Ibiki…he's been the last and poorest student according to his school records….as far as I know…"

"Then kindly explain to me how the supposedly weakest and poorest student in the Academy not only answered every question in the written exams flawlessly…but he had no cheated at all…because as far as I see it…he either has the ability to see the future in advance…or he's a LOT smarter than he looks and is a great actor…because if he is…then he pulled a fast one on all of us."

Asuma and Kurenai also thought the very same thing as they were shocked at the fact that Naruto had answered all the questions in one go…such a feat was unheard of…especially when they were well aware of Naruto's dismal academic performance back in the Academy. They were even more curious about the team Kakashi led…was there a chance that his team could be in fact a powerful force in the Chuunin Exams?

--

The next day…

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, along with all the gathered Genin teams looked at the fenced off area of the Forest of Death and the whole bands of Genin couldn't help but feel something very creepy about this place…Anko then arrived as Naruto looked the forest over…this allowed the PD system to initiate a full level scan of the entire area before it and see just what sort of dangers were present in the forest that could be directed at it's user.

/Large numbers of hostile predatory creatures…possible threat level to use as considerable at current status.\\

Anko then arrived on the scene and this time she was early and she looked at all the students…namely one blonde in particular as she had been able to see his test results and like Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Ibiki…she was familiar with the fact that Naruto was once considered as the worst student in the Academy, but the fact that he answered the questions in less than ten minutes and was relaxing the whole time made her curious on whether Iruka had been lying to them, or Naruto was a lot more promising than he looked.

As she finished telling them the rules of the second half of the Chuunin Exams…which was getting the Heaven and Earth Scrolls and those would help them go to the Tower that was their destination for the semi-finals, to do it in the allotted time frame and to not OPEN either scroll for any reason, she reminded them that since no one knew which team had the other half of the scroll, they would have to fight each other for the scroll or steal it at any cost. They all signed their waivers and as they were being assigned their scroll…Naruto turned to see Ino and Sakura arguing and Ino's team-mates were also watching the whole exchange. He then turned to see Hinata walking toward s him with a shy smile.

"Yes Hinata?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun…I-I want to wish you luck in the Forest…and be careful okay?"

Naruto nodded and smiled…making Hinata blush even more as she reached for something…

"By the way…here…"

"Eh? What's this?"

Naruto asked as he was looking at a cylindrical object that resembled the container for a rolled up film or a piece of paper. Hinata blushed and she tried to speak but being this close to her very handsome and well built crush was making that part of her plan impossible until Kiba and Shino showed up and Kiba replied.

"It's Hinata's healing ointment Naruto."

Naruto was somewhat surprised…this was the first time someone had given him healing ointment…back then he would have been wary as some people had tricked him before and gave him powder that made him itch badly for days and also some sort of oil that attracted mosquitoes…but this was Hinata here…and she was too shy and kind hearted to do that to anyone…that much he already knew….so to know she wanted him to have healing ointment was nice.

"Wow…you're giving it me Hinata?"

"Ummm…-y-yes…."

"Wow…Thanks a bunch Hinata…this can really come in handy…I got to go and good luck to you and the others okay?"

Naruto took the ointment and shook Hinata's hands, making the raven haired white eyed girl blush bright red as she looked at her crush moving back to join his team.

Kiba and Akamaru looked at Hinata and the young Inuzuka smiled.

"Wow…you didn't faint this time Hinata…"

"Kiba-kun!! Please stop that!!"

Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked in amusement while Shino merely looked on.

As soon as the bell rang for the Chuunin Exams to begin…they and all the other teams darted into the Forest as the time started…and Anko grinned as she heard some screaming at the moment and spoke to herself.

"I guess the games and fun are on…"

--

It had been only half a day into the test when Team 7 was looking for both their way to the Tower and locate a scroll for their own when the forest came at them with several exploding kunai that separated Naruto from the others. Naruto barely had time as he was suddenly surrounded by a pair of massive snakes…

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were now facing a stranger….

The Persona Drive decided that now was the time to unleash the armor to defend it's master…

/Threat level is considerable…Armor activation at full…\\

It was then that Naruto was surrounded by a massive glow of chakra and in a moment the two snakes charged right at the glowing figure…and then if one looked closely…dark black liquid flowed out of Naruto's skin and began to cover him….and one would see Naruto's glowing eyes as the black liquid covered him in a full body suit of black liquid.

--

Anko and the rest of the Chuunin Examiners studied the bodies and saw that they were the Grass Genin…but they're faces had been removed from them in a very painful and brutal fashion…while the other Chuunin were shocked and wondering who could have committed such a brutal attack…the Special Jonin knew full well who was the one responsible for this incident and knew that he was back…Orochimaru…her former sensei and one of the Sannin, a former student of their Hokage and one of the worst criminals that came from their village and a traitor to boot.

She turned and gave orders for the Chuunin to alert the Hokage and send three squads of ANBU to help her in tracking Orochimaru down.

However…she had felt a massive release of chakra and wondered just what was going on inside the forest…as she made her way into the forest to track down Orochimaru she wondered just where had that massive blast come from and no matter how impossible it sounded…from who..

--

In the Forest of Death…

The Grass Genin looked with interest while Sasuke and Sakura looked on in shock as they gazed at the massive and armored figure that had appeared after ripping through the massive snake that the enemy ninja had been riding on. The Grass Genin had used a powerful Genjutsu on the two as it chased them as they ran in fear and now it had them cornered…but he moved away as something was coming right at them and it sent the massive snake at the target but the snakes was suddenly ripped apart with the sickening sound of torn flesh and skin as it faded away and there was the figure before them…

The figure was dressed head to toe in armor…there were areas of pure black material in the joints and the sides of the body that were somewhat exposed. The forearm gauntlets that the two Genin recognized as the same Naruto had on back in the Chuunin Exams were there at the moment and the hands were once more in their full armor setting and the upper arms were protected by sections armor that had the same black, white, and red color scheme and the armor on the shoulders resembled something out of a fantasy armor set but moved smoothly and was smaller in size…but very dense.

The chest was protected by a figure hugging breastplate that was white and red with black streaks on the rims and mixed with gold…the armor covered the chest gracefully…mimicking the human form at it's finest and the armor was thicker and slimmer…making it highly durable…and there was the symbol of Konoha in the chest in deep blue light. On the back were three nacelles, two of them were aiming at an angle and on aimed downward…and there was some sort of glowing circle on the back.

The stomach was protected by a series of plates that were shaped in the same was the abdominal muscles were and the plates were pure white edged with red that contrasted with the flexible but highly resilient black inner armor suit. The hips were also protected by some form of armor that had flowing thigh armor and covered the rear and crotch well but did not restrict movement at all…

The thighs themselves were covered in pure white and red armor that ended near the knees and the shins were guarded by greaves that were white and red as well and the feet her covered in boots that were smooth and well formed…

The face was covered in full face armor and it had a flowing crest guard that moved back on the top of the head and there was a thick forehead guard that had the symbol of Konoha etched on the surface in glowing blue. The face resembled a classic ninja with slightly thicker cheek guards, there were three curving horn like antenna on the sides of the cheek guards and a visor that glowed blue faintly…and there were two glowing eyes in deep blue…

--

(Think a fusion of Teknoman Blade's armor and that of Otoha's Karas form… the same kind of armor design of a Teknoman…but is slimmer and less bulky looking like the armor of a Karas. The perfect balance of power, protection, speed, agility, fire-power and more…)

--

The Grass ninja looked on and spoke earnestly…

"Who are you?"

The armored figure turned and spoke in a tone that was human though somewhat…mechanical…

"I should be asking you the very same question…who are you and what have you done to Sasuke and Sakura-chan…answer me!!"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly recognized the armored figure as they heard the voice…despite how odd it sounded to them at the moment.

"Naruto!"

The Grass Ninja looked on with wide eyes and gave a smile that spoke volumes of shock and surprise.

"Naruto…as in Naruto Uzumaki? Well now Naruto-kun, this IS a surprise…what sort of costume is that?"

"You know who I am you snake summoning freak?"

Sasuke however…was still under the effects of the apparent Genjutsu and spoke to Naruto.

"Don't waste time with this ninja Naruto! Get the hell away from this guy!!"

The armored face of Naruto turned to look at his team-mate and despite the fact the armor covered his face, he was shocked and somewhat angered by the way Sasuke was currently acting at the moment.

"What the heck are you saying Sasuke?!"

"Damn it dobe…just surrender the scroll…there's no way we can take this guy head on in a fight!! He's out of our league!!"

The Persona Drive scanned the ninja already determining just how deadly a threat was this new arrival to it's master/user.

/Scanning target…\\

/Scanning assessment complete… Subject shows high level of bio-energy, signs of extensive genetic surgery and enhancements detected in subject…considerable abilities and combat skill levels high…\\

/Subject Threat Level to user… Dangerous….Level 3 Weapon Systems and Defensive systems activated and online…lethal payload active and ready for use…\\

"No way am I going to hand the scroll over to this nut….besides…I don't think he'll be content with the scroll alone Sasuke…and I am going to deal with him…if you're not going to…I don't think you're the real Sasuke…my team-mate would not hesitate to attack no matter the odds!"

Naruto then turned and faced the Grass Genin and cracked his knuckles a bit more and spoke evenly.

"I can bet that snake that tried to make me into it's meal earlier was your pet…and you are after more than the scroll…if you really wanted the scroll…you could have already taken it from my team and left…but after what I've seen…you're here for another reason and I can bet you're not a real Grass Ninja."

"Oh?"

"I can tell that you're not a normal ninja…I don't know who you are…or what you've done to my team-mates…but I am going to make sure that you pay dearly for it."

The Grass Ninja smiled and replied in a very mocking fashion.

"Really? My name is Orochimaru…I was a former Leaf Ninja…and one of the Sannin…and you say you can beat me? Let me see if you can…"

"Oh you will."

--

(The battle is inspired by the Soul Eater OP Resonance by TM Revolution…a personal artist favorite of mine and one of the artists I listen to when making stories like this one.)

--

Orochimaru had little to no warning as Naruto rocketed upwards and still had him in a deadly and fearsome grip and the S-ranked ninja quickly unleashed his snakes at Naruto point blank…the snakes coming out of his mouth caught Naruto off guard for a second and released his grip on the former Leaf ninja…Orochimaru then attacked as he landed on a nearby branch with his fist…the blow struck Naruto's armor on the face…but the blow…while could have sent a normal foe flying…barely made Naruto's own face move as Naruto retaliated with a powerful punch of his own…that sent Orochimaru flying and he slammed hard into a tree and barely recovered as Naruto punched at him once more…

The armored ninja's blow slammed into the tree with powerful impact and force as the tree shouted out in destruction as a massive hole was there where the blow landed and Orochimaru moved in and lashed out a powerful kick to Naruto who merely turned lashed out with a back hand and then to the Sannin's surprise…the side of Naruto's forearm unleashed a trio of curved blades that extended rapidly and tore his chest with a massive tear being heard as he leaped back and the two of them landed on the ground as Naruto then made a flicking motion with his hands and then a trio of large and razor sharp needles appeared form his hands and Naruto unleashed them at Orochimaru...the darts were evaded though barely by the Sannin…at least most of them as two tore into Orochimaru…one in his left leg and the other in his right shoulder.

Orochimaru barely had time to remove the deeply buried needles when the ones he evade and had buried themselves into a tree suddenly exploded with violent force…ripping the tree and reducing it into nothing but a jagged stump tear it to shreds and splinters and the rest of the tree where there…the same thing happened as the darts in Orochimaru exploded with violent force and the clouds from the explosion covered Orochimaru…

The Sannin was not dead yet as he leaped outward and was fired some swords at Naruto…but his right arm and a portion of his torso had just been blown off and his left leg was blown apart below the knee…Naruto felt the swords bounce off his armor like they were mere toys as Orochimaru moved back and recovered his limbs through regeneration…however…gone was the arrogant smirk…and Orochimaru's face was replaced by a look of rage and focus.

(How in the hell has he that kind of power?! Those darts were not normal at all…what sort of power is this?!)

"Had enough Orochimaru…or do I have to bash you into nothing but fine paste?"

"Careful Naruto-kun…I am not going to be someone you can beat."

"Really? Could have fooled me…bring it on!"

Naruto taunted Orochimaru with a come here gesture and that was enough for Orochimaru to reply with an evil smirk and a glare.

"Cheeky little brat…."

The two charged at one another and Naruto and Orochimaru began trading blows and while Orochimaru's blows were known to be considerable in power…Naruto's were FAR more devastating…the nanomachines in his body had already augmented his strength and abilities…and when the nanomachines activated the armor system…the blonde's abilities were boosted to greater lengths and this gave him a deadly advantage over his foe as his blows struck with ever increasing speed and impact…and Orochimaru's own blows were either blocked by his defensive measures or by the armor and that began to annoy Orochimaru…

Orochimaru launched a barrage of blows such as punches and kicks at Naruto who blocked and retaliated as well…One kick to the head was blocked by Naruto's hand and he lashed out with a kick of his own that breaks Orochimaru's regenerated arm and forced him back as Naruto unleashed a strange launcher that appeared on his shoulder and then a glowing ball of energy appeared and it was launched at high speed and slammed hard into Orochimaru…the energy sphere exploded in a storm of electrical charges that arced all over the Sannin and stunned him for a brief moment…but the charges did their job as Naruto quickly launched a barrage of blows…ranging from fierce jabs to the chest and stomach, right hooks that smashed Orochimaru's face and body around like a punching dummy and then a range of low and high kicks that further added the damage…Naruto launched a powerful upper cut that sent Orochimaru flying into the air and he followed with an explosive burst of his armor's thrusters as they unleashed a powerful burst of energy to propel Naruto into the air…Orochimaru flew up through the canopy like a missile and it was then that he recovered and tried to move…but Naruto appeared and spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Orochimaru barely had enough time to react when Naruto launches a powerful spinning heel kick to his shoulder and sent him rocketing downwards and he smashed hard into the ground with an explosive blast of rock, debris, and plant life as he was sent smashing through several branches as well. As Naruto landed…out came a massive blade aimed right at his heart…the blonde ninja dodged aside as the blade extended at great length and he ducked as the blade was swung in a wide arc and from the smoke came Orochimaru with a vengeance…a sword coming from his mouth and he retracted blade and then released it from his mouth and was now armed with the blade…and he then attacked at full throttle at Naruto.

The blonde ninja dodged and evaded the blows and while some hit did connect…to the shock of Orochimaru…the strange armor resisted the attacks of the Kusanagi as if his weapon was very weak as not even a single gash appeared on Naruto's armor…not even in the areas where the armor seemed the weakest…showing that the black inner suit was just as resilient as the armor plate outside.

Naruto blocked another slash with his forearms and then somehow wished he had a weapon…the Persona Drive already had an answer.

/Accessing Melee Weapon System Selection….\\

/Item 34…Sonic Resonance Twin Bladed Staff/Swords selected…\\

Naruto felt a strange command…a bit odd but very compelling, telling him to reach behind him and he did so and there he felt something…like a handle and he grabbed it and lashed out at Orochimaru…who watched as a straight blade with a single edge like a katana used by the ANBU ninja appeared and he was forced to evade…but he felt a minute vibration for a moment and to his shock…the clothes he wore on his chest were sporting a deep gash…not through his body just yet but very close…he looked to see Naruto wielding a long handle with a blade on one end…almost like a long handled straight Nodachi sword.

(Where did THAT come from?!)

Naruto himself thought the same thing but quickly guessed that the black gunk also came with this weapon system…and in his helmet he was grinning and he got ready to fight…it was then that another blade seemingly appeared from the other end of the handle and had it's edge reversed…making it appear like a double bladed staff and Naruto was enjoying this immensely and he held the staff in the middle to his back and taunted Orochimaru to attack him with a come here gesture…

Orochimaru attacked at high speed and lashed out with a powerful slash to the neck with Naruto blocked with seemingly no effort as his speed was able to outpace even Orochimaru's own speed as the two traded slashes and thrusts with one another…Orochimaru was credited as the best user of swords in Konoha…and was thus known as a master kenjutsu…but this time he was facing a foe that could match him and more as he had to defend himself with twice the effort….as the double bladed staff allowed Naruto to attack him in angles that truly tested his abilities in defense as Naruto's slashes and stabs were moving at a rapid pace as he was attacking Orochimaru at the aides, and the angles and from above and underneath…add to that was the fact that Naruto's strength and speed was increasing allowing his attacks to move with blinding speed and strike with massive power as the two moved back and forth…

The greater danger was the fact that the strange blades seemed to hum and vibrate in a very odd and nearly impossible to see fashion…but instead of being foolish…the Sannin and S-ranked criminal was very wary as he found out that even a tiny nick from the blades could result in gaping wounds as he had a large number of such wounds on his body…from light grazes from either of the blades.

(That is a very unique weapon…somehow even a tiny cut and be horrendous…the vibrations that are on it…no matter how minute must increase the weapon's cutting power to higher levels…and what's more shocking is the fact that even my sword can't match it!)

It was true as Orochimaru could see that his baled was not even denting the weapon Naruto possessed at the moment and no matter how hard he attacked…Naruto either blocked or evaded the blows easily…making the Snake Sannin wonder if this was really the class clown he had heard so much about…this power certainly not from the boy's demon resident. Orochimaru had no time to think about it as Naruto leaped upward and with a downward slash that he evaded….cut a nearby boulder in half and with one swing…the weapon of the blonde ninja tore a clean gash on the stone and cut it and the tree next to it in half as he turned and faced him…

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned at how powerful Naruto had somehow become at this very moment. They all knew who Orochimaru was…an S-ranked ninja criminal who had done horrific experiments on his fellow villagers years before and had been banished and was to be dealt with…however…he was too powerful a ninja to take on alone…and even the best ninja today were rumored not to come close to even giving Orochimaru a challenge…but here was Naruto in a suit of fantastic looking armor and armed with an array of totally alien weapons and beating Orochimaru severely.

(Where did he get that much power?!)

(Naruto-kun….)

Naruto then pulled on the handle of his weapon and the weapon split in the middle of the handle and Naruto was now armed with TWO swords and Naruto attacked once more…throwing slash and thrust combinations at Orochimaru and this was making Orochimaru's attempts at defense even more difficult as the blonde ninja now had TWO blades to attack with and both could switch their attacking moves quite easily. And Orochimaru suffered a deadly attack as Naruto lashed out with a quick move and sliced off Orochimaru's arm and then he lashed out with a powerful slash that cut Orochimaru in half and the man was sent flying by the blow…but then snakes erupted from the lower and upper body and Naruto was attacked by Orochimaru with more snakes from his arm as he tried to reconnect his body…but the snakes…who had unleashed swords from their mouths were blown away by Naruto's attacks as he shredded them without any worry….and he charged right at Orochimaru as he reconnected his upper body with his lower half…

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN RELAX YET OROCHIMARU!!"

Naruto then had two launchers appear on his shoulders and it unleashed a powerful barrage of the same armor piercing-high explosive needles at Orochimaru and he was able to flip away but the explosions were deafening as he was blinded by the flash and the smoke and dust…Naruto rocketed out from the smoke and slammed into Orochimaru with a vicious clothesline and that sent the snake summoning ninja smashing through trees and as Naruto moved with him…the blonde was using his armor's thrusters as he took Orochimaru for a ride and they smashed through trees and even large boulders like a comet and when Naruto lifted up to the air and out of the Forest of Death's canopy he pushed Orochimaru off as the snake summoner looked…Naruto slashed downward and severed both arms with a clean dual downward slash as they landed back in the canopy…Orochimaru tried to hide as he had to heal but the wounds were becoming for fatal…and for the first time in his life…

Orochimaru…was afraid.

"COME OUT OROCHIMARU!!"

Naruto looked as the Persona Drive decided to activate it's x-ray scanning system as it had attuned itself to locate Orochimaru…and Naruto was briefly stunned when his vision glowed grayish for a brief second…

/X-ray scanner mode active…\\

Naruto grinned as he spotted Orochimaru a fair distance from him and he shouted.

"I SEE YOU!!"

In a moment Naruto was about to attack when the Person Drive System decided to make it easier to kill the target as sections of Naruto's armor began to open to reveal glowing areas…the glowing orbs then flared as the PD System activated yet another powerful weapon in the arsenal to kill the target known as Orochimaru. Naruto watched as a strange symbol that resembled a triangle with three lines intersecting to lock on Orochimaru

/Seeker Beam Cannon Banks primed and ready…firing…\\

In a moment…twenty eight glowing blue beams of destructive energy lanced out from the weapon banks and Orochimaru had enough time to run as he moved through the Forest in an attempt to escape from the powerful and alien barrage but to his shock…the beams were able to make sharp and graceful turns and arcs as he tried to evade them…

(Whoa!! THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL!! This black gunk in me and the armor beats the Sharingan ANYDAY!!)

Naruto thought as he watched the beams pursue Orochimaru and he powered up to chase his foe all throughout the forest.

(These strange beams…they seem to be able to track me no matter where I go!! How can that brat have this kind of power?!)

Orochimaru barely had time to think as he tried his very best to evade the beams tracking him…but they were unrelenting in their tracking of the snake summoning ninja…it had come to a point that Orochimaru had to ditch his own body..such a mover was a risky one as he opened his mouth and out came hands that were his own and out he came from his own body…his previous body as it was slammed hard by the beams…he looked and thought it was safe…until six beams were coming through the smoke and he barely used his snakes to block their attacks in time…the resulting explosion ripped off his arms below the elbow and then Naruto attacked once more as he appeared and slammed a massive kick right into Orochimaru's chest and they two slammed hard into a nearby boulder and the massive stone exploded like it was a small can filled with explosives…sending chunks of stone everywhere….

Sakura and Sasuke had recovered enough and had been following the duo as they tore apart the Forest of Death like two fighting ravenous alpha wolves after a meal The two watched the carnage unleashed by their armored team-mate and from the ashes…Naruto appeared and quickly re-combined his swords to their normal staff formation and the blades retracted and he placed the handle back and it was absorbed back into the armor…and with one hand…he lifted the battered and ruined body of Orochimaru and snarled.

"Now you are going to get your guts rearranged!!"

"Not yet!!"

With that…Orochimaru unleashed several more snakes from his mouth and that allowed him to be freed and he lashed out with a powerful bite to stun Naruto…

CRUNCH!!

Orochimaru grinned but his grin faded as Naruto spoke in a very calm voice.

"Nice try you freak…but your fangs are NOT going to work on THIS armor!!"

And sure enough…Orochimaru realized that his fangs couldn't cut deep at all...in fact…his bite had not even chipped the thin but highly flexible black inner armor suit that Naruto wore. Naruto then grabbed Orochimaru's head and then slammed his other fist right into Orochimaru's stomach and the impact had made Orochimaru reel as he was released by the blonde…Naruto then jetted forward using the armor's thrusters and then smashed his kick right on Orochimaru's side and sent the S-ranked ninja slamming into tree branches at high speed and the sounds of the ninja's body smashing hard into the trees…and that sent him flying through the forest like a missile…and slamming hard into a nearby boulder…just as Gaara and his siblings arrived.

The Sand siblings were moving on towards the Tower after Gaara disposed of the Waterfall Genin that tried to fight him and his siblings…and afterwards…got into a quick argument between him and Kankurou and with Temari calming them down…they had made their way but they turned as a blur slammed into a nearby boulder…they watched as a figure appeared and they heard a rather odd voice…

"Naruto-kun…you…are impressive….even if you are not an Uchiha…you are no ordinary foe…"

The three turned to see an armored figure appear in the air through the smoke and dust and land before them and the strange ninja. The armored figure was unexpected….both Temari and Kankurou were shocked and even Gaara…despite his emotionless façade…backed away as the figure moved with an inhuman speed and the Grass Ninja barely had time react as a powerful blow sent him into the rock and shattered the stone with immense force and then the ninja was tossed aside by Naruto as he fired another barrage of bright blue beams that surrounded the stricken ninja who screamed out a deathly scream as the beams consumed him in a bright light and it exploded in a massive shockwave and as the shockwaves faded…nothing seemed to be left until bits and pieces hit the ground…charred beyond recognition.

Gaara and his siblings watched as the tall and armored warrior landed on the ground and there before them the tall figure's face armor began to glow and seemingly become liquid and fade away…revealing that it was indeed Naruto as the blonde ninja gave a sigh and turned as Sakura and Sasuke came on the scene. Gaara was sorely tempted to fight the blonde ninja and the Uchiha to see who would win in a fight between him…however…he decided to wait for a much better time and he and his siblings left…but not before Temari saw the armor glow a bit and become liquid and fade away…leaving Naruto in his clothes.

It seemed that a lot was going to happen when the second stage of the Chuunin exams would start as the teams began to converge towards the Tower which was the target destination of the mission in order to pass the second part of the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto however sat down and gave a sigh as he felt a bit tired…apparently the armor and the devices in his body had some limitations as he felt very tired and exhausted for some reason…leaving the now recovered Sasuke and Sakura to guard their blonde team-mate as he recovered.

This time however…in the crater where Orochimaru had just been reduced into nothing but ash and was now resting…a white snake that was battered and bleeding red blood moved away…but not before glaring hatefully at a certain blonde.

(I WILL have my revenge Naruto-kun…and you will pay dearly for interfering with my plans!)

For now however…Orochimaru had to rest and recover….as his body had been pushed to it's absolute limit and he needed to heal and escape…his plans had to be revised for the time being until he was fully recovered.

It was then that Anko arrived on the scene and Orochimaru…barely alive managed to hide himself and evade capture for the time being.

--

To be continued…

--

Author's notes:

Well, this chapter is now officially finished and I must apologize that it took a while…I had some difficulty with the armor scheme due to too many ideas and I had to dedicate my time to working on my other stories as well and of course…the Deserted Island series that has been growing for some time. If there are some problems with the designs…please tell me in advance so I can make any changes.

Now that this chapter is over…I will be working on my other projects for the time being as they need to be updated…so for now this will be the only chapter out for Naruto Tekno Ninja for the time being and I will be working on the next chapter soon enough.

I have to admit that the armor scheme is a bit off the board in some ways…I have watched Teknoman back when I was younger and saw videos of Karas and figured that using both armor suits would be a bit more fitting to the story. The armor that Naruto wears gives him great power…but it does have some limitations.

The first and most important is that the weapon and defensive systems can consumed chakra…and while at their lower power level settings… do not take much power from the reserves, but overuse and higher power settings demand larger amounts of power and at the moment Naruto is feeling a bit tired…there are higher levels of weapons and defensive systems in the armor and the Persona Drive's data-base…but those have some restriction features…which I will elaborate on the next chapters...

However...there is the fact that the Kyuubi is still in the game...and what has the Persona Drive and the nanomachines done to the Kyuubi? Ahhh that is a very special surprise and it will affect the bio-armor in a very explosive and lethal way.

--

Weapons section:

This section is dedicated to the various weapons Naruto is shown to use in the chapter…this is a new addition to Naruto Tekno Ninja so if anyone had a problem with the types of weapons Naruto is using then you can go here and get the idea on how they function…here we go.

Sonic Resonance Twin Bladed Staff - Swords:

This weapon is but the first of Naruto's arsenal for close combat…essentially a weapon system that can be in staff form and sword form…these straight katana style weapons are made from a powerful alloy that is manufactured by the nanomachines and the metal is very durable and highly resilient…the nanomachines that made the weapon are also coating the blades and are constantly whetting, reinforcing, and sharpening the blade…this action makes the blade incredibly sharp and very strong…not even the Kusanagi can match it's cutting force though the blade is intact... and the weapon is able to slice stone, wood, metal and more with ease.

To make this weapon even more lethal is the fact that there are small but very powerful sonic resonance generators in the handles of the blades…these devices create vibrations in the blades…making them vibrate and create a humming or whistling sound. This is NOT for aesthetics as the sonic vibrations increased the blade's movements in a molecular level. This system, coupled with the sheer cutting power of the blades' edges due to the nanomachines' constant whetting and sharpening of the blades makes even a glancing cut from the swords become a gaping wound that will cause massive damage to anything the weapons come into contact with…making this weapon VERY deadly.

Bio-shock Cannon:

The Bio-shock Cannon is designed as a variable weapon system. It can fire a powerful ball of bio-electrical current that is capable of throwing an organism's nervous system into a fire storm of impulses and quickly acts to flooding the brain with a flurry of charges that quickly incapacitates the target…depending on the target involved, it's size, biological makeup, and inherent traits…the Persona Drive system can easily determine the needed charge to take down the target in question. However…the Bio-shock Cannon can be conditioned to fire a deadly charged bio-electric ball that can easily reduce a target into a coma…or strong enough to literally shut down the target's vital biological functions…instantly killing them. This is optional and can be used by either the Persona Drive automatically…or manually by the user.

Unfortunately the Bio-shock Cannon is not armed with a smart targeting system and the shot will only go in one direction...making it a weapon that is only usable when the target is in a direct line of sight of the user.

Forearm Blades:

Constructed of the very same alloy that makes the blades of the Sonic Resonance Twin Bladed Staff/Swords…but without the sonic resonance generators…these blades are designed to immediately give the user in full armor a deadly edge in hand to hand combat…appearing a row of three to four curved blades that appear suddenly from the side of the forearm of the user in full armor…catching a foe off guard and impaling or eviscerating them on contact as they too are coated with the same nanomachines that whet and sharpen them…

The only difference is the ability to extend and retract making the blades highly unpredictable to the casual observer and can be deadly enough to slice through a foe who does not notice them in time or mistakes them for being short blades only.

HEAP Darts:

The HEAP Darts are a special set of combat weapons that are basic in Naruto's new technological arsenal…HEAP basically means High Explosive, Armor Piercing…the darts are constructed from a very tough alloy…the same as the metal that forms Naruto Sonic Resonance Twin Bladed Staff/Swords and the Forearm Blades…however…they are already sharpened and do not have nanomachines on them.

The high explosives are proximity fused…the explosives are detonated by a sensor system that us designed to explode the payload of explosives once the darts have dug deeply into a target…further increasing the overall damage the target suffers from the HEAP Darts. The weapons are therefore similar to the bunker buster weapons…as the darts reach a certain depth and then explode…however…they are dumb munitions and thus have no onboard guidance systems.

They can be fired manually or fired by a launcher system.

Seeker Beams:

The Seeker Beams is the first guided weapon system present with Naruto and the first that is not projectile or munitions based…the beams do not possess a high level of destructive power individually…but when in a mass wave of beams…they are able to overwhelm and destroy a target in combined impact. The Seeker beams are able to track their target due to the fact that the beams are comprised of bio-energy that homes in on the target's own bio-energy emissions…

This makes the Seeker Beams extremely difficult to evade in any range and they are powerful in their own right. The beams can easily maneuver though obstacles and attack at various angle… the beams can also be amplified with greater power…making them more intense…the only downside to this ability is the fact that the overcharged beams can be unstable and dissipate or explode in flight…and they lose a portion of their tracking ability due to the energy overcharge.

--

That's it for the weapon sections for the time being…keep in mind that there's more to be seen in the next chapter!!


	5. The Third Half of the Chuunin Exam

Naruto Tekno Ninja…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, but anything pertaining to the bio-armor and nano-machines….that's mine…

Chapter 4

The Third Part of the Chuunin Exam…

( ): Thoughts

// \\: Persona Drive System…

--------

In the Forest of Death…

Naruto dove deep into the nearby lake and was after the day's catch as Sakura and Sasuke looked on with surprise as the blonde Genin was able to swim like a fish in the water….and chasing said fish with amazing speed…..this however was Naruto's eighth fish for the day as he pursued the target in the water….without surfacing for air too many times.

Sakura watched….utterly fascinated on how Naruto was able to stay underwater for nearly three hours straight….only coming up for air for a few moments and taking a good gulp without even pausing and dove back in the water….and nearby were the fish that Naruto had caught earlier.

Sasuke himself was amazed at how long Naruto was bale to remain underwater for that much time….even the best Jonin would be hard pressed to remain that long underwater!!!

"How the heck is he doing it?!"

"I wish I knew Sasuke-kun."

Unknown to both Sasuke and Sakura….the blonde Genin's body had not just been augmented for combat but for other things. The nano-machines had created specially regulated pockets of soda lime in Naruto's lungs that converted the carbon dioxide in his lungs back into pure oxygen….allowing him to breath and remain underwater for much longer periods than normal….that and the fact that the nano-machines were improving his lung capacity to the maximum made him able to remain even longer under water and the augmentations allowed him to swim at an even faster and better pace than normal ninja, with the nano-machines creating a thin film of energy that actually decreased his body's naturally present water resistance….allowing him to move in water much faster than normal.

Naruto darted after the fish and finally caught it and rose up to the water with the speed of a bullet fired from a gun and literally leaped out of the water like a dolphin and landed gracefully on the ground and held his latest catch.

"All right!!! Time to eat!!!"

--------

Naruto was eating the well cooked fish with gusto as he and his team were near the lake at the moment as the day wore on….it had been at least a day or so after the encounter with Orochimaru and how Naruto had nearly destroyed him in battle. The arrival of Anko and several ANBU was enough to make things rather exciting…

After the ANBU left the area as well as Anko, she turned and gave Naruto a warm smile and left with the others, allowing the team to go on with their trip to the Hokage Tower….it had been a rather interesting for the Jonin to see the battle between Orochimaru and Naruto and she had a feeling that her report on the matter to the members of the Konoha Council.

As Sasuke ate the food silently, he couldn't help but stare at Naruto and try to figure out what had happened before him at that moment….and truth be told…he had to admit that Naruto's abilities were more than enough to dwarf even his Sharingan and he was feeling something towards Naruto at the moment that startled even him at the moment…jealousy…

Naruto however was blissfully focused on filling his stomach than thinking about what was going on in the mind of his companion and finished the fish that he was eating at the moment and then he relaxed and thought about what they were going to do next….they still had their scroll but still lacked the other scroll in order to make it to the Tower.

"Guys….do you think we can find another team to steal a scroll from?"

"Maybe Naruto-kun….but it's been two days and we have to yet run into another team from any of the other villages at the moment."

"Hmmm…maybe you should just transform and go out and find one team….considering your new abilities Naruto, you'd have NO problem."

Naruto however replied to Sasuke.

"It's not that simple you know….I get the feeling that armor only comes out if I am in danger…"

"Really? How can you be so sure about that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then turned to Sakura and shook his head somewhat as he had no idea why he knew that but he did.

"I can't really be sure….but the armor only activated when I was under attack and the only time the full armor came out was when I was in real danger….I guess the black gunk will only activate the full armor if it senses that the danger to me is great enough for it to activate the armor system…"

"So your saying to us right now is that the armor inside you is actually alive and intelligent?"

"I guess….I mean….when those Sound Genin attacked me and Kabuto, there were only the hand and forearm armor but when I was facing a large number of snakes that lived here in the forest and then facing Orochimaru….the armor came out in full…and the weapons were certainly a lot more numerous and lethal at the moment…so I think that the black gunk that makes the armor decides to activate when the danger is great…"

"So it's like a symbiotic creature, and it protects you in exchange for living inside your body….I guess that explains it…"

"Sym…what?"

"I studied that in my biology classes Sasuke-kun….a symbiotic creature is something that gains something from it's host like food or shelter, in exchange it helps out in giving the same equal care to it's host. I think that the black gunk is shielding Naruto because Naruto is the host and would only react if Naruto is in great danger…."

"Are you sure about that Sakura?'

"It does make sense….it's inside Naruto and relies on Naruto to provide it a place to stay and power….and therefore to keep Naruto safe…it would defend Naruto from threats that it thinks Naruto can't handle alone."

Naruto was awed at the information that Sakura was saying to them at the moment and he wondered if there was a chance that he could actually speak to the black gunk….if it was able to determine how much it would activate itself to defend him from incoming threat, then maybe he could learn more about it from itself….but how does one talk to something inside himself?

Sasuke sighed and he got up and spoke.

"I'll see you two later…."

"Where are you going Sasuke….you know separating from the group is not a good idea at the moment."

"Don't worry about me dobe….I just need to take care of some business…."

"Oh….all right then."

As Sasuke left the scene, this allowed Sakura to look at Naruto as he polished off the last of the fish meat that was on the fish he was still eating at the moment and she couldn't help but admire how much Naruto had grown due to the black gunk and the devices that were inside of him. She couldn't help but recall how she and Sasuke had been halted by Orochimaru using that violent and brutal Genjutsu ….if Naruto had not arrived when he did at that time…they would have been in great danger and more…

"Sakura-chan…are you all right?"

Sakura heard Naruto's voice at that moment and she couldn't help but blush a bit as she knew how attractive Naruto was at the moment as she had looked at him.

"Oh…nothing….by the way….Naruto-kun…."

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for being there for me and Sasuke….if you hadn't come along….who knew what would have happened at that moment and time."

"Hey! You and Sasuke are my team-mates!!! It's only natural I would be there to help you when you are in danger at the moment."

"I guess….but either way…thanks…."

It was then that they heard someone coming and all three of them turned to face the incoming threat and they were surprised to see none other than…

"Kabuto-san…what are you doing here?"

Kabuto greeted the two and smiled.

"Sorry about suddenly appearing like this…I was in the area and I…well I was kind of hungry and decided to investigate…I was thinking I was walking into a trap…but instead I find you guys…pretty good fortune to me. You mind?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all, here, there's plenty of food here…but before we do that…"

Kabuto however, already knew what Naruto was about to say and revealed two scrolls, one was the Heaven scroll, and the other was the Earth Scroll. This was enough to show to both Naruto and Sakura that there was no need to attack Kabuto. And the glasses wearing Genin replied to their looks with a smile of his own.

"Don't worry, I have the scrolls so I don't need to try and take yours…besides, my team-mates are not far behind and I was planning to reach the Tower and wait for them there. You were lucky not to have opened that scroll you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, each scroll is designed that if it was opened before you were in the Tower, you would be knocked out by a very powerful hypnosis jutsu along with your team-mates in the Forest of Death…and if that happens, then you would be in real danger, especially if rival ninja suddenly showed up and attacked you while you are sleeping or were knocked out…or when hungry animals came and ate you…that's happened before so I am happy you guys resisted the temptation to open them. And it's good you've got both scrolls. But why are you all still here? Shouldn't you be pushing onwards to the Tower?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and she replied.

"We got sidetracked by someone named Orochimaru…do you know him?"

Kabuto gave a serious look.

"Orochimaru…yeah I have…he's one of the most notorious ninjas in the Bingo Book of Konoha."

"Bingo Book?"

Sakura sighed and explained what a Bingo Book was to her team-mate Naruto.

"A Bingo book is a term given to a book that contains all the data and pictures of missing ninja or criminals, that includes where they are from, how old they are, what are their skills, how many crimes have the committed along with what crime it is and how bad it is…every village in the five countries has one for all criminals from it's area."

"Oh…so it's like a list all known bad guys, enemies and traitors of a village…am I right?"

Kabuto and Sakura nodded at that.

"Sakura-san is correct Naruto-kun, every village has one, and that also includes enemy ninja as well, there are many ranks from the lowest such as D-rank, to the highest and most dangerous ones, the S-ranked, of course the Bingo book isn't limited to just villages…the Great Countries also have their own Bingo-books as well, I know for a fact that one Momoichi Zabuza was a missing-nin from the Village of the Hidden Mist, and he is listed not in the Bingo books of both his country and village, but ours and the other village's as well."

"I see…so what do you know about that guy Orochimaru?"

"Well, Naruto-kun…I am not entirely sure what I can tell you since Orochimaru is one of the most reviled member of the village. But what I do know is that long ago…Orochimaru was a ninja of Konoha and was also a student of the Third Hokage himself."

"That snake bastard was a student of the Old Man?! I didn't know that!"

"It's not surprising you don't Naruto-kun…Hokage-sama rarely talks about it. But he was a student of the Hokage years ago and was a legendary ninja, along with two others who are not here anymore. He was a very skilled ninja and very powerful…and would have been the Hokage when the Third stepped down from being Hokage…but he was now known to be dark and evil…he wanted power and the Third knew that and chose another to take the place of the Hokage…he was the Yondaime who fought and sealed away the 9-tailed Fox that attacked Konoha at least twelve years ago…"

Naruto nodded at that as he knew full well about his resident, but he then had a question that he decided he should ask Holy Talon later one…but he allowed Kabuto to continue.

"…Orochimaru didn't take too kindly to that and began to do horrible experiments, or continued them in secret until the Third found out about it and exposed Orochimaru…but he wasn't able to kill Orochimaru and then Orochimaru fled the scene, just as the Kyuubi attacked. The Yondaime was a far better choice since he truly cared about the village and was a kid hearted soul, and it was shame that he died in his attempt to stop the Kyuubi. As of now…no one knows where Orochimaru is or what he had been doing…but now you're saying that you fought with him Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…I even managed to shatter the Kusanagi he had…though he nearly killed Sakura-chan and branded Sasuke with some sort of seal."

"That's not good…"

"By the way…if Orochimaru is such a skilled ninja…does that mean he's one of the Legendary Sannin?"

"That's correct Sakura-san…he is one of the Legendary three."

"Who are these Sannin anyway and who are Orochimaru's team-mates?"

Sakura then replied in answer to Naruto.

"Sannin is a term to three legendary ninja in the past years of Konoha and they were considered to be the very best and were all students of the Third Hokage. They were known for so many missions they undertook as a team and were highly skilled fighters in their own right. There were three of them, the first was naturally Orochimaru, who was known to be very talented and used snakes but evil to the core. The next was Jiraiya, I don't know that much about him, but he was known to be highly skilled ninja who used toads and was a close second to Orochimaru and was known as the Toad Sage. The last was someone named Tsunade…a very skilled Kunoichi and was known for her high level of skill in medical jutsu, her immense strength, her use of slug summons, and well…her high temper. She is supposed to be the daughter of one of the Hokage, though which one I have no idea."

"Wow…I was right say you were the smartest among us Sakura-chan! You really know a lot about the things I don't."

Sakura smiled at that and replied.

"Well, you would be too if you read those books more often."

"I guess…so how's the food Kabuto-san?"

The ninja replied as he took in the meat from the rabbits and smiled.

"Pretty good meat here…you really should learn how to cook more so you could make really nice food Naruto-kun…"

Kabuto stopped talking and quickly moved away as a kunai buried itself in the area where he was, both Sakura and Naruto reacted and took out their weapons, but stopped mid way as they spotted the thrower of the kunai to be none other than their own team-mate Sasuke Uchiha and not any of the other teams or that snake bastard. Naruto looked at his team-mate with surprise and made his surprise very clear to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?! What's gotten into you attacking Kabuto like that?!"

"How can we be sure he's not an enemy? For all we know, he might by lying about having both scrolls and came here to take us out?"

Kabuto replied as he showed his own scrolls.

"I already have my team's scrolls so there's no need for me to steal yours you know Sasuke-kun…besides I am not here to fight, I came here to grab a bite to eat and you're team-mates were kind enough to let me have a meal."

"I want to challenge you to a fight, right here and right now."

Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke if he had lost his mind. Kabuto already made it clear that he was not there to steal their scrolls from them so why the heck was he asking for one?

"Sasuke, knock it off already…there's no need for a fight, he's got his scrolls, and we've got ours…what's the point of having one too many?"

"Naruto-kun does have a point, we don't need too many scrolls right now and he is not here to fight us."

"Shut up…that's not the point Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun."

"We need to make sure that he's not going to attack us…even if he does have the Heaven and Earth Scrolls, and so do we…how can we be sure he might very well take ours while he's at it? There might be too many scrolls, but he might get them to use as bargaining chips for other teams or if he gets into a bind during the fight…we have to win and we have to keep our chances of winning alive. So we cannot afford to be careless, even if he is a Genin from Konoha, the same as us…this a serious test here."

Kabuto grinned at that and replied.

"You're lying…you know…for all you're tough talk Sasuke, you don't have you're heart into attacking me."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"For one thing, if you really believe that winning is everything, then why did you issue a challenge to me to get me ready for a fight? It would have been far more effective to catch me off guard and take my scrolls from me then…so I rather doubt that you're serious about attacking me. After all, stealth, surprise, trickery, and subtlety are ninja techniques after all."

"But I actually admire you for it, in fact I'll help you make your way to the Tower…but we have to hurry and finish up…that cooking fire is no doubt attracting every predator in the forest…and no doubt…competition as well."

Naruto however smiled at that and replied.

"I can help with that!!!"

As the four man group moved out….they were able to spot the Tower and that was then that the Persona Drive took over as it sensed something in the air….

//Warning….unknown energy signature detected….scanning…\\

//Threat to host detected….initialize weapon and armor out-load at level 1\\

In that moment….the black liquid came to life in Naruto's arms and shins and then he was wearing the black armor and the forearm guards and then the knee high boots and armor. That was enough to halt the entire team as the other three were not expecting that the armor would activate in that moment. Kabuto was surprised at this and he couldn't help but recognize the armor that Naruto had at the moment on him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto said nothing and focused attention in the area in front of him and it was then that his eyes began to glow lightly as the Persona Drive activated the bio-scanner mode. Naruto was surprised…though only briefly as he saw the forest in a totally different fashion and then spotted three individuals and a good amount of chakra being unleashed in the area at the moment.

"I think we've got company ahead of us….I can see three ninja….no doubt they were planning to ambush us at the moment…."

Kabuto was surprised….even more so when he noted that Naruto's eyes were glowing at the moment before him.

(What is this?)

"So there's a trap ahead of us…."

Naruto grinned and had an idea…

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"

Naruto normally could make a large number of Kage Bushin with his chakra and that of the Kyuubi….but the nano-machines inside his body amplified the jutsu to the point that he could summon six times that many Kage Bushin and as soon as they were ready to dash into the battle-zone…they were unleashed.

"Now let's see how they handle THIS surprise!"

---------

Later…

Sasuke held the scroll in his hands and had to admit that Naruto's little plan worked like a charm. It turned out that the Rain Ninja who were waiting to ambush them were planning to have them move about until they were exhausted and pound on them to the ground using ranged attacks as they were weak in close combat themselves. Sasuke and the other followed along and attacked the Rain Genin the moment they were revealed by the real Naruto and then they were quick to dispatch them…

"Nice….we got the scroll we need. Nice work Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head…

"Thanks Sasuke…"

Sakura grinned as well and Kabuto seemed to be smiling at the moment, he looked at Naruto and had to admit that the blonde Genin was proving to be a very interesting sort of person…even after creating all those Kage Bushin and using some of them to transform into his team-mates…he had more than enough stamina and energy to fight with the Rain Genin and lock in on the one target that he needed to fight against at the time when they used Bushin themselves.

(He has exceptional stamina and chakra…if he was able to fully use his chakra…then nothing on this earth can stop him easily at this point and time.

"Now that you're team as a scroll…I suggest we move on….it's going to be the fifth day in a few hours."

Naruto nodded and they moved on ahead and as they arrived in the tower, Kabuto's team-mates were already there to await their comrade….one of them, a ninja who wore a hood hiding his lower face spoke to Kabuto.

"You're late Kabuto…"

"Sorry Yoroi….ran into a little trouble earlier."

Kabuto then turned to Naruto and the others and spoke to them.

"I guess this is where we part company…farewell you three, and do well in the Exam."

As the three man teams entered the Tower…Kabuto turned to see none other than Orochimaru before them…the Snake summoning Sannin had managed to recover and was now back in his old form to see through the Exam….he was not smiling as he had been thwarted in getting the Cursed Seal and due to that new power Naruto had…he however calmed himself and spoke to Kabuto.

"So…have you found anything of interest?"

Kabuto nodded and replied.

"I managed to learn that the armor you described is a living entity that seems to protect Naruto when he is in danger of being harmed….apparently, the level of it's presence depends on the level of threat Naruto-kun is placed under….and it is a very interesting power."

"I see…well then….I guess that I need to find another way to get the Cursed Seal on Sasuke-kun…but Naruto's attacks on me are things I will not forget or forgive easily. This new power he has intrigues me though…such power in him….it was a very interesting fight."

"He will be a very interesting foe….that much I can be certain."

"Good Job Kabuto…I have things to do now…"

Naruto and the others were happy when they were told by Iruka that they had made it through the Chuunin Exams' second half and they were now going to fight against the other teams of Genin and there they would be able to show their talents in battle. However….as the others moved out, he turned to Naruto and spoke to the blonde Genin.

"Naruto-kun….I need to tell you that the Council of Konoha wishes to see you at the moment."

Naruto was confused at this….as far as he knew, the Council would not want to speak to Genin….namely one like him at the moment, but as soon as Anko and Kakashi showed up before him at the moment…he knew that arguing against them was not a good idea and he agreed at the order and followed both Jonin and the Chuunin.

---------

In the Council Room in the Tower…

Naruto was not very happy with the fact that he was before the Council at the moment and for good reason, a good number of them were not very friendly towards him at the moment and no doubt a good number of them were unhappy that he was around….though he could tell that not all of them were against him at the moment. He recognized Ino's father Inochi, as well as Chouji's father Chouza, and lastly Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, they were a good fighting team as far as he knew them and there was naturally Hiashi…Hinata's father, and head of the Hyuuga Clan and there were the Hokage's past team-mates when he himself was a Genin, Homura and Koharu…the two elderly council members were not happy to see him and he merely looked at the Hokage.

The Hokage was there also and read the reports once more…it pained Sarutobi to know that Orochimaru was once more in Konoha and to know that his former student would no doubt be causing all sorts of destruction on Konoha….he still recalled the time he had a chance to end Orochimaru's madness…but he failed to do it and this was the result…

However…the report Anko gave him about the battle in the Forest and the recovered remains of Orochimaru were uplifting…he had no doubt in his mind that Orochimaru would be still alive somewhere in Konoha and planning something dire for the village…but to hear how the battle turned to Naruto's favor made him very interested.

"I called this meeting to order due to the news that my former student, Orochimaru was found out to be here once more in Konoha."

"I see…but Hokage-sama…why is Naruto Uzumaki here?"

The glares directed at Naruto didn't phase him too much as he clenched his fist at the moment as the Council were divided in their opinions of Naruto at the moment, one part disliked him, others were neutral, and a small percentage were a lot more forgiving and sympathetic to the situation Naruto was in at the moment.

"Anko was on her way to engage Orochimaru…and it seemed that he was after Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno… but it seemed that Naruto had fought with Orochimaru by himself….and managed to nearly kill Orochimaru in single combat."

The Council erupted quickly at the news of Orochimaru coming close to being killed by a Genin….such news was unheard of at the moment as they knew that Orochimaru was a Sannin and therefore a Kage Level ninja….to hear that he had been bested and nearly killed by a Genin and by Naruto no less was shocking.

Sarutobi couldn't help himself but smirk and decided to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….I would like to hear this report from your perspective…what happened between you and Orochimaru?"

Naruto nodded and began to tell them how the armor activated in the Forest of Death and how he rushed to Sasuke and Sakura's aid when he had spotted Orochimaru and how the battle turned and how he had actually come to killing Orochimaru. Suffice to say the Council were very much wondering if this was some sort of joke Naruto was pulling on them as he was notorious for such things…however the Hokage then spoke to them…

"There is something that must be shared to the rest of the Council I believe…In the first mission that Kakashi's team took to wave Country…there was an incident concerning a container…"

"Container?"

Sarutobi produced the same container that had held the black liquid that had melded with Naruto and placed it before the Council.

"This container contained some form of living organism that somehow melded with Naruto…."

The Council gasped and so did Anko….she had not heard of this herself at the moment.

"This liquid creature seemed to favor Naruto and had implanted devices of unknown origin in every cell of Naruto's body and these devices have granted Naruto exceptional abilities and powers not found in most ninja of his age…one of which is super human strength….which I believe is equal to Tsunade's own super human strength, along with that is an increase in speed, power…and of course chakra."

"When we took a blood sample from Naruto, the blood cells in his body were infused by these devices that have granted Naruto small but powerful reserves of chakra and this has allowed Naruto to have nearly a thousand times more chakra than a normal ninja can have at the moment….thus Naruto has more than enough chakra to outmatch every Jonin here in the village. Added to that is the armor that he now has in his arsenal and the weapons this creature can grant Naruto at the moment of his choosing….and the fact that the Kusanagi of Orochimaru couldn't even scratch the armor proves that it is more than able to defend Naruto….of course….i was told of the incident in the class room when the Sound Genin attacked Naruto…very impressive by the way Naruto…"

The other Council members were all looking at Naruto at the moment and were very shocked by the news that was being given to them concerning the vast changes that Naruto had undergone through that creature…it was hard enough to know that Naruto was the Kyuubi's container at the moment, but to know that even without the Kyuubi's chakra…he was more than a match for Orochimaru was something they were not all that comfortable with at the moment.

Homura then spoke to the rest of the Council.

"We need to place the topic of Naruto's new found powers aside…the fact that Orochimaru is here in the village at this point and time is something that we all must discuss….it is not to be doubted that he has dark intentions towards Konoha but why was it he was stalking Naruto's team? What was his reason for chasing after the team of Kakashi?"

Naruto already thought it over and then decided to try a theory….

"He could be after the Sharingan…"

The Council looked at Naruto with a great deal of surprise and Sarutobi thought it over and began to see that Naruto did have a point, considering his former student's obsession with immortality and learning all the jutsus that he could manage to get his hands on, then having the Sharingan and it's abilities would certainly prove to be a great asset to his former student.

"Naruto has a point….the Sharingan's ability to copy jutsus by seeing the chakra, hand seals, and moves of a ninja would prove invaluable for Orochimaru…Kakashi himself is a good example of how powerful the Sharingan could become and how useful it would be for Orochimaru."

The other members of the Council began to see the logic there as they knew about the abilities of the Sharingan….there were some more deliberations before the Council decided to prepare for the possible attacks Orochimaru might decide to unleash on the village while he was around….there was a chance after all that Orochimaru might have escaped Naruto as the Sannin would have made some plans…

Sarutobi then spoke to Naruto…

"Naruto-kun….I have an important favor."

"Name it."

"Keep what you know of this from Sasuke for the time being….if Orochimaru is indeed after him, he will not give up so easily and there is a chance the man would not give up so easily….if you can, be ready to fight him again."

"Count on it!"

Sarutobi smiled and as soon as the other members of the Council were done….they decided to keep a strong eye on Sasuke as he was the target of Orochimaru and considering Orochimaru's abilities and his nature…he would no doubt have allies with him at the moment here in Konoha…as such, these agents have to tracked and uprooted in order to find out more about the plans Orochimaru had at the moment that were no doubt destructive to Konoha.

--------

Later…

Naruto was relaxed at the moment and he was ready to face the next to come challenge as he and the other Genin were now ready to take part in the new part of the Chuunin Exams. The Hokage was finally able to tell them the true purpose of the Chuunin Exams and with that out of the way the readying of teams was about to begin in the Preliminary Exams….much to the surprise of everyone in the room as Hayate arrived and explained the situation to them for this part of the exam and anyone who feels unready can raise their hands and leave ….however…it was then that Kabuto dropped out of the match….surprising Naruto greatly.

Gaara was not very amused and replied silently.

"Weakling…"

Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and even Ino looked at the situation differently as well as looking at Naruto at some point and were happy to see that he was still alive, they had no idea just what had happened in the Forest of Death. The Sound Genin were unhappy with the fact that they were unable to accomplish their objective of killing Sasuke as ordered by Orochimaru…and both Dosu and Zaku wanted to fight the Uchiha kid and eventually deal with Naruto….Kin however had other ideas at the moment….and those ideas were directed at a blonde Genin.

Kabuto left and was moving away when he stopped briefly before one his team-mates….one named Yoroi… it was then that the Persona Drive detected a conversation taking place between Kabuto and one of his team-mates.

"Kabuto…what are you doing?"

"What's the problem Yoroi?"

"Don't act selfish….remember Orochimaru-sama's orders."

"You and Tsugiri can handle things from here….namely you, considering your special abilities at the moment."

Yoroi was silent and Kabuto spoke on.

"This is your chance after all….you are waiting for the chance to upstage me….so here it is."

"Don't get cute with me Kabuto….you may be Or5ochimaru-sama's right hand man and special agent, but don't let that get to you're head."

"I understand sempai…"

The two spies were unaware that the Persona Drive had recorded the whole conversation and was currently storing it away in the archives for further study…it figured out that Kabuto was an agent of Orochimaru and that would mean that the snake summoning ninja had indeed survived and with it's host and master focused on the Exams….plus the planning being worked by the ninja Council of Konoha….now was not the time to reveal the information…eventually it would inform it's master of the situation…for now…the battle was it's main priority.

As soon as the electric board came online and revealed the first two fighters….it was Sasuke and Yoroi first and with that out of the way The others moved away from the floor and moved to the upper terraces to view the fight safely. As Naruto turned to leave he spoke to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"Keep your eyes open….this guy's got something up his sleeve."

Sasuke gave a casual smirk and replied.

"I didn't know you cared Naruto."

"Hey…we're a team remember? And there are plenty of guys here dying for a fight so do your best."

"Right….I will fight you next Naruto….you're the one I want to fight….so when we do….make it fair and don't use that armor of yours."

Naruto nodded and replied.

"Fair enough….when we fight….I will not use the armor for any reason."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah."

As Naruto left the ring, Sasuke looked at Yoroi and knew that he would have to be on his toes, as despite his slight dislike for Naruto, the blonde ninja and team-mate of his might have a point on this one, he had underestimated Rock lee and got beaten up for it, he would have to be ready….but with the Sharingan….he might have a chance at this fight.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and was very interested to see how this battle would end…it was unfortunate that eh could not use his Cursed Seal on him…due to Naruto's actions but he was not going to let a chance slip him by….he wanted to see how this fight would end…

The others also watched to see just how this battle would turn out for Sasuke….neji was curious to see how the last of the Uchiha would fare and so was Rock Lee, as well as several others, including the Sound Genin.

As soon as the fight went underway…it seemed that Sasuke would do all right after blocking several of Yoroi's attacks but as soon as he was able to pin down Yoroi…the whole situation changed as Yoroi displayed his hidden talent and began to drain Sasuke of his chakra….

"What the?! My strength…."

"Heh….who's got who now kid?"

Yoroi broke Sasuke's grip on him and was now on the offensive as Sasuke tried to escape but was knocked back down and then Yoroi used his ability once more on Sasuke and it was then that the Uchiha realized that Yoroi's special ability was to drain others of chakra from contact…

(Naruto was right….this guy is too dangerous for me to take on with hand to hand combat…there has to be away!!!)

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and was worried as he saw what was happening at the moment. The Persona Drive was already scanning Yoroi and Sasuke's chakra levels….and it determined that Sasuke's bio-energy reserves were not looking good at the moment….he still had enough energy to fight but if Yoroi got a chance to grab him, then it was over….while Yoroi was using Sasuke's own chakra to power up his own reserves.

//Subject Sasuke Uchiha's bio-energy reserves are low….analysis determines that strategic planning and quick tactical maneuvers are needed to neutralize Subject Yoroi…\\

//Subject Yoroi's ability is 90% similar to the Valpan Energy Leech on Colony 21….considerable caution is required to deal with subject Yoroi….threat to host is above considerable….lethal force is ready to activated in event of encounter with subject…\\

Sasuke thought about a strategy and realized that there was one chance….but he would have to risk his life on it….but was he really willing to throw his life away….especially at this point and time?

(Is this the end?)

(Am I going to fail….and never avenge my family and my clan….)

(NO!!!! I won't let this happen….I can never be stronger than I am now if I let death frighten me!!!!)

Sasuke looked and activated the Sharingan and this time….there was the other symbol and Sasuke quickly moved forward and launched a kick right into Yoroi's chin and quickly leaped in after him….

"I got this from someone else….not original….but this is all me from here on out!!!!"

Sasuke quickly took out several shuriken and fired them at Yoroi…they missed, but revealed a large number of restraining wires that quickly wrapped around Yoroi and that made sure that he would not be able to block Sasuke or use his ability to drain Sasuke on contact….Sasuke yanked Yoroi to him and quickly unleashed a series of spinning heel kicks on Yoroi's chest and sent the fighter going down and he followed and unleashed a combined punch and kick into Yoroi as the hit the ground at the same time.

"HAWK DIVE!!!!!"

Sasuke rolled away….drained but alive…as he managed to get on his knees and look at Yoroi who was not moving that much….he knew the guy was alive still and unable to fight as he was still restrained by the wires that were wrapped around him at the moment but he was ready either way on the off chance the man got back on his feet to fight him.

Hayate however looked on and spoke.

"I am stopping this fight as Yoroi is no longer able to fight. The winner of this fight and advancing to the next rounds is Sasuke Uchiha."

Lee was impressed as he saw that Sasuke was able to copy a part of his move…a part, yes, but effective either way.

Naruto was happy and Sakura was relieved as Kakashi went over there and got Sasuke to his feet at the moment. As the two made it back up to the others Naruto grinned at Sasuke and replied.

"You did it….but man you are a mess…"

"Shut up…"

The Sound Jonin looked at Sasuke and gave a dark smile.

(Even without the Cursed Seal….you are good….I wonder when I do get the seal on you, how well would you do Sasuke-kun?)

The medic nins arrived and took Yoroi back for treatment while another walked over to Sasuke in the terrace and spoke.

"You need to head off for treatment Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi shook his head and replied.

"No need….I'll take him there later."

Sasuke sighed as he tried to relax and focus on the soon to come fight and he wanted to see how Naruto and the others would do in their own coming matches….the effects of Yoroi's attacks however were taking their toll as Yoroi had drained a large amount of chakra…

"I guess I can only see one match before I fall out cold…I just hope it's a good one…"

As they looked at the screen it did not take long for the results to come in….

Naruto Uzumaki VS Zaku Abumi

Zaku grinned as he looked at Naruto with eager eyes.

(Now I get to fight you….let's see if you really got the power!!!)

Naruto cracked his knuckles and replied.

"This should be good."

--------

As soon as the two faced one another, Zaku spoke.

"You are going to pay for interfering in affairs that don't concern you at all."

"Try me."

The two attacked one another as Zaku fired a number of shuriken at Naruto and Naruto quickly evaded them with amazing speed and quickly closed the gap and unleashed several powerful kicks at Zaku who had to evade some of them as well but one kick slammed hard into him by the side and sent him flying several feet to the side…showcasing Naruto's immense increase in physical strength…

Zaku rolled on the ground and growled at how hard Naruto was able to kick him…it somehow was able to send him at least several feet away at the moment and there was pain in his body as he got up once more.

(That guy can hit….that felt like I was hit by a wall….I guess I have to go all out then!)

Zaku took out several more shuriken and then tossed right at Naruto and then charged right in…Naruto managed to evade the shuriken and then take out a Kunai to block yet another barrage and the Zaku leaped upwards and fired a few more and then to Naruto's surprise….a massive wall of air came out of nowhere and made the Shuriken move even faster and the shuriken were able to wound him….one had hit his right shoulder, and another bit into his left arm, while three others were on his legs…

Zaku then landed on a cushion of air and then fired another blast of pure air at Naruto and he gave a laugh and taunted the blonde ninja.

"Surprised pretty boy? This is my special ability to make me stronger….the air vents in my arms allow me to fire blasts on concentrated air and I can make the air hit with the force of a bomb!!!"

The Persona Drive however was already at work and scanning Zaku…

//Threat analyzed….threat analysis of Subject Zaku has been revised….threat level near considerable… activation of armor is optional and active… \\

The Sound Genin watched as Naruto removed the shuriken from his body and was ready to attack but that was when he spotted the wounds on Naruto's body beginning to rapidly heal and in a very quick fashion, the wounds were all gone.

(What the?! Am I seeing things?! That guy's wounds are closing up really fast!!!)

The others had also seen that…

"Incredible….Naruto-san's wounds are all gone!!!!"

Lee was impressed….he had never seen anyone heal as rapidly as Naruto did at that moment…the only indications that he had ever been wounded was the blood and tears on his clothes but no where else….there was no need for medical jutsu at all….his wounds were gone completely.

"Wow….that was fast…"

Tenten was surprised at how rapidly the wounds faded away….she had heard stories about wounds being rapidly healed by outside forces….but this was something else entirely as she thought those things were nothing more than fairy tales.

Neji was looking with the Byakugan and saw something else….tiny pricks of pure chakra all over Naruto's body….converging on the wounds he had and rapidly healing them….it was something the calm and focused Hyuuga had never seen before.

(He was able to heal at a rapid pace in the battle field without any training in medical jutsu….this guy is going to be a challenge.)

Gai was also impressed and turned to Kakashi…

"It seems there is more to Naruto-kun than one can see Kakashi….this fight will be interesting to see."

Ino was shocked and so were Chouji, Shikamaru, and even Asuma…

"His wounds just sealed themselves up….right before my eyes!!!!!"

"Wow…."

"Man….if he can heal that fast, there's no way normal weapons and attacks can hurt him….this is bad…."

(Incredible….I had heard that he could recover in days where others would take weeks due to the Kyuubi inside of him….but to heal that quickly in the battle field…)

Kurenai herself was impressed in a degree….she had thought Naruto was the proverbial class clown…that is until she saw his exam results and his physical speed and strength…and now this…rapid healing ability…was she wrong in her study of Naruto Uzumaki?

(That level of healing is amazing….)

"Naruto-kun's all right!!! That's so incredible!!!"

Akamaru barked out and Kiba replied.

"Yeah….this is definitely different…."

Shino however was looking at Naruto in more different way….his bugs sensed that something was utterly different about Naruto.

(My bugs are going crazy at the moment….what is going on here?)

Sasuke was also in a great deal of surprise…

(Those wounds just closed up….just like that….those devices….could they be responsible for this?!)

Sakura then spoke…

"It must be those devices in Naruto…they must be the ones healing Naruto's body so quickly."

Kakashi thought the same thing…

(Hmmm….it seems those devices have somehow enhanced Naruto's natural healing abilities….I heard that Naruto's inner demon could help heal Naruto's wounds….but it seems the devices have improved that ability well….this fight is going to be good.)

And the two were right….the nanomachines were quickly creating proteins and chemicals to improve Naruto natural healing abilities and rebuild dead cells and infuse them with the needed bio-energy and materials to repair themselves and allow Naruto's wounds to heal, along with creating anti-bodies to counter possible toxins, poisons and infections.

//Regeneration Program as level 1….injuries have been fully healed…\\

Even Orochimaru took notice…

(Well now….that is interesting….it's almost the same as Tsunade's secret jutsu and Kabuto's own abilities….but there were now hand seals involved….this is interesting indeed…)

Naruto grinned and tossed away the shuriken and taunted Zaku.

"This that the best you got?"

The Sound Genin growled and shouted.

"I don't care if you can heal those wounds of yours….I am going to destroy you….let's see how you can heal yourself after I use my powers to rip you into nothing but shredded meat!!!!"

Zaku focused his full power and aimed his air vents at Naruto once more as Naruto got ready to move as Zaku unleashed waves of destructive air that blew apart areas of the floor and unleashed large clouds of smoke and dust. The attacks forced Naruto to keep his distance but that was all right with Zaku as he closed the gap and planned to finally finish Naruto off with one fell swoop…as soon as the battle ground was something of a mess Zaku guided Naruto to an area where some of the debris formed a half circle. As soon as he was there….Zaku unleashed his attack.

"Now you are DEAD!!!!"

"SUPERSONIC SLICING WAVE!!!!"

The massive explosion of air pressure and sound slammed into Naruto who was not able to escape in time and the surrounding explosion sent shockwaves and debris everywhere as Zaku grinned as he placed down his arms and snorted.

"Let's see you heal from that!!!"

"Naruto!!!!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked on as well as the other Genin and Jonin as well….Hinata looked like she was about to die of shock and fear….and Sasuke couldn't help but try and see if Naruto was all right. However….Zaku was forced to dodge as several needles came out of nowhere from the debris and slammed into the ground…before he could say anything….the area where the needles were suddenly exploded….forcing Zaku to move…

Zaku was shocked as he looked at the clearing debris and dust….

(Where the hell did those come from?! I never heard of exploding Senbon before….not even Kin has those!!!)

The Sound Genin got up and was ready to fight once more as he activated his air-vents and unleashed several more blasts of highly concentrated air and unleashed destruction on where the darts had come from and the place was filled with more debris and dust at the moment….blinding the others until they heard a voice….Naruto's voice.

"Not bad….but do you really think I can be beaten so easily with that attack?"

Zaku fumed and recalled the time he was an orphan and survived by stealing food and always got beaten up afterwards on the streets of his village and when Orochimaru came to give him power…he vowed to become stronger even at the cost of his life….with that in mind he shouted to Naruto.

"Show yourself coward!!!!"

He only saw two brief flashes of blue and then a voice came at him.

"Right here!!!"

Zaku barely had time to react when a gauntlet covered hand came right out of nowhere and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor….he tried to free himself and took out a kunai and used one his air vents….but his attacks with air pressure and kunai were worthless as the attacks did nothing to the person grabing him.

Zaku tried to loosen the grip on his throat from Naruto's gauntlet covered hand as the dust began to clear….but as soon as the dust settled and revealed Naruto…he started wishing that he had not tried to outmatch the blonde ninja in raw power alone…

As Naruto was now decked in his full bio-armor…

"What the?!"

The people assembled were shocked to see Naruto wearing the armor that he had used to fight Orochimaru at the moment and the Snake Summoning ninja couldn't help but snarl at the sight of the black, white and red clad ninja who had come close to killing him. Sarutobi was impressed at the sight and he replied.

"So…this is what the black liquid has done to Naruto…"

The Jonin gasped at the sight….while the other Genin looked on with shock….

"Is that really Naruto?!"

"Whoa….what is that stuff?!"

"Man….what is that thing….there's no way he has something like that back in the Academy."

Kiba and Akamaru said nothing at the moment while Hinata was in awe at the sight….Gaara, Kankurou and Temari recognized the armor easily while Kin and Dosu were shocked….they knew that Zaku had undergone enhancements that were considered forbidden by other ninja villages such as Konoha….but what was this?!

Gai looked on in shock and Lee couldn't help but stare, along with Tenten and Neji…the same could be said for Asuma and Kurenai as well Sasuke merely looked on and couldn't help but give a slight smirk…

"That guy is going to get it now…".

Kakashi himself was in shock and awe….

(So….this is what that black liquid has done to Naruto….I guess the minute the rest of Konoha see this….things are going to get VERY ugly. But hey…where's the fun in life without risk?)

"What….are….you?!"

Zaku managed to say as Naruto brought him closer to his armored face and the blonde replied.

"You're worst nightmare…"

Naruto unleashed a quick punch that bent Zaku like an accordion and the Soun Genin coughed out a gout of blood as he was sent slamming into the ground with amazing force and Naruto merely activated the thrusters on his back and propelled himself towards Zaku while unleashing a booming sound that forced many to cover their ears and Zaku was tackled by Naruto and then Naruto took the air with Zaku in his grip and he lifted the Sound Genin in the air with him flying….right before the shocked eyes of just about everyone in the hall.

Naruto then launched a light knee strike on Zaku and he coughed out more blood and with that Naruto dived once more at high speed and stopped with a precision movement and he was on top of Zaku and tossed him aside…making the badly injured Sound Genin hit the floor like a rag doll and as soon as he stopped he could barely move.

Naruto walked over to Zaku's battered yet alive form and easily lifted Zaku and replied to the battered and bruised Sound ninja in his normal voice.

"You lose…."

He dropped Zaku and that was when the Persona Drive deactivated the armor as Naruto briefly glowed and the armor faded away….leaving him there and…in tattered clothes and he saw this and groaned…

"Oh man…that guy tore up my clothes….I'm going to have to go shopping again…."

Not that the women in the room minded….as many of them were giving the well built blonde Genin the once over…

Orochimaru couldn't help but smile for some reason….seeing this was making him consider the idea of using Naruto as a test subject as well as getting Sasuke's Sharingan….with both abilities…and Naruto's armor….this could be a very interesting situation.

(Naruto-kun….you ARE interesting….maybe I should see what else I can find out about your new gifts…perhaps Kabuto can handle that situation well.)

Hayate checked Zaku and was amazed that he was still alive….though he had considerable injuries…and that was from one punch from Naruto. he signaled the medic nins to attend to Zaku and pointed to Naruto.

"The winner of this match….Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto got back to the terrace and wondered just how will the next batch of fight be as he shouted in triumph and walked back to the others.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

It's been a while….but now we have another chapter to add to the series…

I hope my readers don't take this the wrong way….but I have been very busy with a lot of things, both in real life and more. Plus playing both Command & Conquer Red Alert 3 and Fallout 3 have taken a load of my time, along with school work and attendance.

I have been entertaining the idea of making stories based on the Red Alert ladies for the fun of it but I have no definite plans as of yet. For now….we can focus on Naruto Tekno Ninja. As you can see….Naruto's abilities have improved exponentially…both in and out of combat….but as we move on to the other chapters…things will be interesting…

Keep in mind that there are two other containers in the Naruto world and I have yet to reveal who gets the other two….I can't give all three to Team 7….that would be soo much of a shame….plus make them too powerful, I am following the format of my Dragon Champion story in the sense that I don't want to make powerhouse heroes….since where is the fun in that?

Also….the creators of the bio-armor DID have enemies to fight with….what happens if those said enemies….decide to go to the Naruto world to get the suits? Ever thought of that? What sort of enemies were the creators of the bio-armor facing to merit their creation in the first place….that is the big question.

On the next chapter….I am about to drop a VERY new surprise to the situation and….this will also deal with the Kyuubi, the arrival of who know who….

Until then….have good life!!!

--------

Naruto's new abilities:

**Increased Lung capacity/special CO2 converters** – This is a passive ability that allows Naruto to breath in enough air to last him hours under water or when surrounded by threats that inhibit breathing….the soda lime deposits that are regulated by the nano-machines will naturally convert CO2 into O2, and that means Naruto can last much longer than most people in areas where breathing can prove very difficult.

**Improved Swimming profile** – The nano-machines create a thin, invisible film of energy that allows Naruto to swim with reduced water resistance….making him a much faster swimmer than normal ninja and coupled with his increased lung capacity and his CO2 converters, this gives Naruto an edge that would make him equal to fish….

**Regeneration Program –** This is a very powerful ability given by the nano-machines to Naruto….allowing him to heal and regenerate wounds that would not be done otherwise unless under medical treatment….allowing Naruto fight longer and better than normal ninja….unlike Tsunade's special jutsu or Kabuto's unique gift….this does not rely on chakra, but rather the nano-machines and these devices have set programs that will activate when Naruto is injured…the level of regeneration and the program used for the healing is determined by the level of Naruto's injuries…level 1 is for basic injuries…while the other programs are for more serious and debilitating ones….

The weakness is the amounts of bio-energy used to heal injuries….the heavier and more serious the injury…the more bio-energy is used up.

--------

Oh yes…before I forget…

Merry Christmas!!!


	6. Ultimatum

Naruto Tekno Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, if I did, then I'd not make these stories at all.

Chapter 5

Ultimatum

( ): Thoughts

(( )): Kyuubi's voice

// \\: Persona Drive

--------

Konoha…

Naruto and the others were finally given some free time in order to prepare for the coming semi finals of the Chuunin Exams. The blonde could tell that it was going to be a very interesting competition for the time being as he and Sasuke had made it through the Preliminary rounds well enough, it was not a good thing to know that Sakura was not going to be with them in the remaining matches but they couldn't do much at that point. The battle between Ino and Sakura was all right in his mind and he had to give the two credit for being able to fight well…despite knocking each other out in the end

They had been given at least a month's worth of time to prepare for the semi finals and the blonde decided to figure out how to deal with the coming battles. The fights he had seen were certainly worth the effort and time to see.

Shikamaru fought with the Sound Genin named Kin Tsuchi and was able to defeat her despite her use of sound based Genjutsu and ranged attacks with Senbon as well as bells to even things up a bit. And Naruto admitted that the Shadow manipulation jutsus was very good to see in combat.

The other battles were interesting to see at that point, another team had been there as well and that was another Genin Team from Waterfall that fought with the other ninja groups at the Preliminaries. Kiba had been paired off with one who apparently had an aptitude with several Taijutsu moves that gave the Inuzuka and Akamaru a run for their money, but Kiba managed to prove that he and Akamaru could win and they were both now in the semi-finals.

Shino also managed to defeat yet another member of the Waterfall Genin who used a number of Genjutsu moves to try and disorient the Aburame clan member but Shino's Destruction Bugs were able to counter the move and forced the two to go head to head, the Genin made the mistake of attacking Shino head on and got beaten up when the Destruction Bugs were able to drain him completely of chakra and that was something that many had to admit was the least bit pretty.

Two of the fights got most of his attention though.

The first was Hinata's battle with her cousin Neji and it infuriated him to hear Neji berate and down talk Hinata who on the verge of tears at that point. He got so angry at the way Neji insulted the ones who worked their hearts out to change themselves and it was something he held close to his own heart and it was very much something that grated on his nerves when people tried to treat other's dreams like jokes, that he was tempted to attack Neji himself but resorted to shouting at Neji and telling Hinata to stand up for herself and beat Neji to the ground. Hinata fought her best and was able to hold her own but she was defeated and somehow Naruto knew that it would be bad news….the same was no doubt in the minds of some of the Jonin as they prevented Neji from attacking.

Neji was not happy and said something about the main branch getting all the good treatment…and Naruto had enough of this as he leaped down growled at Neji…making the Hyuuga turn and see that Naruto's arms were covered in his black, white and red armor and he was glaring deeply at the Hyuuga Branch member and walked over to Hinata and checked her condition.

He could have heard Hinata asking him something but she fell unconscious before she could say what she wanted to say and Naruto's anger was growing….so much so that he began to glow deep blue as before and he walked over to the place here some of Hinata's blood was and ran his hands on the blood and that created grating sounds as his claw like armored hand were coated in Hinata's blood and he pointed his hand in a fist and Neji and replied.

"When you and I meet….I am to beat a bloody apology out of you for what you said about Hinata….count on it!"

Sasuke was somewhat surprised by this and so was Sakura and they wondered just what was it that made Naruto this angry before. But he was tight lipped about the whole thing for the time being.

The second fight was the one between Gaara and Rock Lee….he knew that Lee was fast and so did Sasuke and Sakura, but when Lee took off the weights on his leg and was moving so fast he was blur….even Sasuke who had been able to copy Lee's techniques was quite surprised to see the speed Lee was able to achieve… Sakura was impressed by that as she had never seen Lee move that fast before and he was also impressed. However, even with the weights removed, Gaara was not easily beaten and even when lee used that move that he had tried on Sasuke it was not enough as Gaara was able to stand and fight….Sasuke was able to see Gaara in action and felt that it was going to be a very interesting battle if he and Gaara fought.

But it was Lee's opening of the normally sealed Chakra Gates in one's body that really got some attention form the others….Gai had explained before that Lee was not gifted at all in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but was exceptionally gifted in Taijutsu, but when he explained that Lee was able to open the Chakra Gates of his body to boost his abilities to near super human levels that had the team looking at Lee as he unleashed a massive amount of chakra and the change was obvious as his skin tone was deeper and darker.

After being told the risks of forcibly opening the Chakra gates by Kakashi and hearing that Lee was a genius for making it to the Seventh Gate open, Naruto was hoping to finally see Lee shine, but it seemed that even when he moved at high speed and was able to unleash a serious beating to Gaara, the Sand Genin with the gourd was not giving up early

As the blonde Genin walked back to his apartment as more and more work was being done to prepare for the soon to come dignitaries, he wondered just what he was going to do for the upcoming fight and wondered just how good was this Neji character….the thought of what he had done to Hinata seemed to make him all the more angry. At the moment however….he needed a good soak to clear his mind.

Sasuke was busy being trained by Kakashi at the moment and while he wanted to be trained by Kakashi as well, the Jonin told him that maybe he could be able to learn some new techniques on his own and he would find him a much better teacher and he would be meeting him tomorrow. Naruto couldn't help but wonder just who that teacher was at the moment as he headed off for something to eat and that something being ramen.

As he arrived to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, he managed to buy himself something to eat and he was happy to tell Ayame and Teuchi on how his day had gone on and how the Chuunin Exams were and it was going to be next month that he was going to compete in the semi finals and both of them were very happy for him.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you're going to make it to your dream finally."

"Oh yeah!!!! I feel great about all this and the chance to face really good foes is worth it."

Ayame smiled at Naruto and couldn't help herself as she stared at his features at the moment as he was now very handsome at the moment, she admitted that in a way, she saw him as cute in a somewhat immature nature, but now that he had somehow had a heck of a growth spurt….her thoughts towards Naruto were taking a much different turn.

As Naruto finished his bowls of ramen and left the stand Iruka was left to pay for his student and adopted brother's meals. But that was all right for him as he had gotten a good amount of money recently. Naruto himself began to think about how he was going to train with his new found abilities and also just who this new teacher was that Kakashi referred him to.

And he then began to think about the armor he had on, he still couldn't figure out just how he could talk to whatever was inside of him. It would be nice to at least find himself some answers on how this gunk had transformed him somehow, but since he had no idea how to do it, he decided to just figure it out at a much better time.

Unknown to him, a certain white haired super pervert of a Sannin has just arrived to cause a new round of ruckus.

--------

The next day…

(Oh man….Kakashi-sensei! Why the heck did you stick me with him?!)

Naruto wondered why he was stuck with none other than Ebisu himself, the Jonin who he had something a spotty history was the one he would have to be working with and he had challenged him to a contest of how to be avoided, and despite his best efforts he still lost. That told him that maybe Ebisu wasn't as weak as he thought he was.

They were currently eating in the ramen shop and that was when Ebisu told him something important.

"Now there is an important lesson I will teach you Naruto, and that is chakra control."

"Why do I need to learn something that I already knew about in the Academy?"

"Did you really learn it? I'll give you some examples on what I mean and by examples, I mean the difference between you and your fellow ninja. Take Sakura Haruno, while she may not have much chakra as you and Sasuke, she does have exceptional chakra control and therefore she can learn high level jutsu and use her chakra to the best of it's ability, when making Bushin for example, she is able to make the required amount without wasting chakra."

"Yep, that's Sakura-chan all right."

"Good that you've noticed, now let's take the case of your other team-mate Sasuke, his chakra may be good, but his control over his chakra is somewhat imbalanced, as such when he makes a Bushin, he uses up more chakra than Sakura but succeeds in making the Bushin."

"Hmmm….I never noticed that, I guess Sasuke isn't as good as I thought."

"Before you get some bright ideas and start talking about other's weak points…you should hear your own first. In your case…you draw too much chakra and you have no control over how to channel it…therefore…you use far too much chakra…and you're control is spotty to say the least as you have not practiced how to properly control the chakra you summoned…that's why your Bushin back in the Academy…look so weak and you could only make one or two at best…and they are not stable to say the least. With the amount of power your team mates have…they can make twice the number as well."

Ebisu finished his food just as Naruto did, and the blonde boy was silent…the Elite Jonin then continued.

"That was a bit of an exaggeration actually…however, you do have those weak points, so while you can do jutsus like the you're team mates…they are too wild and unstable to say the least. You need to learn control to better utilize both your chakra and jutsus."

"But there were times that I was better than either Sasuke or Sakura! How can those times be different?"

"That's because you have a source of amazing stamina and chakra inside of you to begin with! And they are hardly human as well!"

Naruto's following retort fell silent and so was he…and Ebisu sighed…while he still had fear and dislike for the Kyuubi inside Naruto…he understood that Naruto was not the Kyuubi himself as he had once thought.

"Come on, I have something to talk to you about."

Later, the two walked over to a nearby bridge and the Elite Jonin spoke to Naruto, facing him seriously, he made sure no one else was near them and they were out of earshot as well, there was still the law after all.

"You no doubt were told by that traitor Mizuki about…well, your status as the Kyuubi's container. By the way…I have to thank you for dealing with that rat. Who knows how much trouble he would have caused if he got away with the Book of Seals. Not to mention his attack on Iruka has convinced us of his dubious behavior for some time"

"No problem…"

"Good enough then that we agree on something, now because of the fact that you have the Kyuubi, the chakra you have is too powerful to be contained in your body, so it would make sense why you have such stamina and you can recover easily and as such, when you get your chakra and channel it, it is very large amounts and is overflowing and since your chakra control is poor you have a hard time using it with certain jutsus. However, with my training in both chakra channeling and control…you can master it well enough. Once that happens through my training…you can be even stronger than you are now as a ninja.."

"Are you really serious?!"

Ebisu nodded.

"Of course I am serious…I wouldn't be an Elite Jonin Tutor if I wasn't serious you know… once we're done with the meals here we get down to the training."

----------

Later…

Naruto and Ebisu were walking along towards the hot springs and Naruto wondered why were they here of all places and naturally Ebisu forbade him to go the other side since that section of the hot springs was for women. Naruto, dressed in his newly modified clothes…the ones he used to wear, but were now suited for his growth spurt, however had a feeling that things were not going to be easy and it was proof that despite what Ebisu said…he was still a closet pervert.

He once more left Holy Talon back at his apartment… Kin had decided to go out with Sakura who came by the house to buy some clothes and supplies…naturally she was in a disguise…with some easy to wash of hair dye….and a set of clothes that were that of a civilian…this helped her avoid being seen by any of her former team mates and villagers. While the two were not in good terms yet…they were at least not fighting each other yet.

Naruto put that aside as he spoke to his teacher Ebisu.

"So what are we going to do here in the hot springs anyway?"

"Simple…we're going to walk on the hot water today."

Naruto looked at Ebisu in a very weird fashion, as if trying to dissect and find something. The Elite Jonin noted that look very quickly and spoke.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"Can you really walk on water, or are you just pulling my leg?"

"Of course I can walk on water! It's a basic skill, but highly useful! If you had paid more attention to Iruka-sensei instead of always pulling pranks, arriving late to the Academy, and running from classes or you would have learned this skill before you graduated. Never mind though, this will be a good test of the two things I mentioned."

Ebisu then looked at the water and then back to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei told me you were able to use the tree walking technique without your hands in Wave Country after some serious training…well, the same principle works here too…though in a bit more unique mindset."

"What are you talking about…how can tree walking work here?"

"Simple in words, yet difficult in action at the very same, in tree walking, you have to channel a required amount of chakra and then concentrate it to the appropriate part of your body and that will allow you to place that said body part…namely your feet on the tree to walk and you must release the same amount of chakra constantly to walk on the tree. Now as a tree is a solid object and does not move about much, so in tree walking, you just have to absorb the chakra to hold you into place. Water walking on the other hand is a different matter."

"Water is obviously neither solid nor stationary and as such, you have to float on the surface to walk on it without falling into the water. You must continuously release the appropriate amounts of your chakra to your feet, as well as control the flow of your chakra to adapt any changes to keep balance. While it sounds simple, it is difficult since you must always use a changing amount of chakra instead of a fixed amount and you have to make sure that you must control the chakra properly as well and change it should you need to. That is the core lesson I will teach you today Naruto."

"I can understand some parts of what you're saying, but to be honest I still don't get all of that you know."

"I know…so I will show you instead since it's far better to see it with your own eyes anyway. Now then…the first step is to channel the chakra and focus it on my feet…"

Ebisu summoned his chakra and his feet were now glowing and he then faced the water of the steaming hot spring.

"And then I control the amount of chakra I have in my feet and how much I can allow to flow to my feet, and then walk on the water while keeping in mind how much chakra I need for any changes…"

The Elite Jonin then walked over the water…and he was not falling into the steaming water at all…much to Naruto's surprise and amazement.

(Wow! He wasn't kidding! You CAN walk on water!!!!)

Ebisu walked on and stopped a short distance from Naruto and turned to face his student.

"…and here I am…walking on water… as you can see, water walking is the best lesson in both channeling and control of chakra. Master this and you can easily channel your chakra and control it so you can then use enough chakra without using unknown amounts, reserving your chakra for more powerful jutsus and make your currently used jutsus more effective and you can even boost the power of your armor…now you try Naruto."

Naruto was ecstatic as he saw the whole thing.

"All right then!!! I'll take a stab at this too!!!"

(Okay…first I need to gather and focus my chakra to my feet…)

Naruto did so and then walked towards the water.

(Now I have to keep releasing the same amount constantly so I can….AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!)

Naruto found himself falling to the hot spring water very quickly and there was one thing he quickly realized…it was HOT.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! HOT!!! HOT!!!"

"I forgot to tell you that the water here is 60 degrees hotter so you will be boiled like a lobster in a cooking pot if you fall too many times Naruto…you have to get the amount right and then keep it flowing…do it again."

Naruto got up and tried it once more, but failed several times…as he was not used to doing water walking…having never mastered the trick as of yet since he had not been as attentive in ninja classes back in his Academy days. Ebisu watched on and noted Naruto's determination and guts as he did it again and again. And despite the failures…he WAS getting better…

(I see now…I guess Konohamaru-san was right about what he said to me before.)

----------

Flashback…

Ebisu was busy training Konohamaru in the forest and he was telling the young man doing pushups that there was a shortcut to being the Hokage…Konohamaru disagreed and he spoke.

"I learned something from my Boss Naruto and he was right Ebisu-sensei…"

"What was he right about?"

"If I want to be Hokage someday…I have to work hard…train hard…and sweat hard to be Hokage…I want be a Hokage who gets there through hard work and effort, and my own determination…not through shortcuts! That's the way I want to earn the right to be a Hokage! Just like Boss Naruto!!!"

----------

End of Flashback…

Ebisu recalled those words and he looked see Naruto smiling and moving about as he finally managed to do water walking and was happy and cheering away. He had seen that it took a number of painful and hard attempts until the blonde learned the right amount and how to control it well.

Naruto couldn't believe it…he kept on trying and learning…and now he was doing it…he was walking on water!!!!!

"I…I think I've got it…all right! I did it Ebisu-sensei! You were right after all!!! I can do it!!! ALL RIGHT!!!!"

Ebisu nodded and smiled.

"Nicely done Naruto-kun…keep the lessons here in mind always, for they will be truly important to you when the time comes."

(I am impressed that he was able to master it quickly…I never knew you would grow up this much in a short time…and how you were able to teach Konohamaru-san the truth…I admit that there is no true short cut to anything…everything takes hard work, dedication, sweat, tears, and even blood, you taught Konohamaru-san that, and I sorely underestimated you…you are a far better teacher to Konohamaru-san than you realize Naruto-kun, better than me in a great respect. You are not a stupid container of the Kyuubi as others tend to believe…I have no doubts now in my mind that you will be a great ninja of Konoha someday for you already have the drive and heart of one…and with time and more effort, training, spirit, and hard work…you can even be a great Hokage someday.)

Naruto then turned and his eyes widened as he saw something…or rather someone and that broke his concentration and he fell into the hot springs with a cry of shock. Ebisu was surprised that despite his success, Naruto had suddenly lost his focus and fell back into the spring.

"What happened? You suddenly lost your control Naruto…"

Naruto popped back up and pointed in a direction to the bathing area.

"Look over there!!!"

Ebisu turned and his surprise…there was someone there near the women's bathing area. The man seemed to snickering and making lewd noises…telling the Jonin that the man was peeping on the women who were no doubt bathing there. The person also had deep while hair in a long ponytail and had a massive scroll on the back…plus he was dressed oddly. The Jonin however put that out of his mind and spoke.

"I don't know who you are or how you managed to evade my senses…but I will not allow you to continue with such shameless and impudent behavior!!!"

The Elite Jonin tutor charged at the man, intent on dealing with him quickly as Naruto got out of the hot-spring. But just then, the man suddenly did several hand seals and called forth a toad…and not just any toad…but a very large one at that.

"What…wait a moment!!!"

Ebisu had no time to complete his statement as the massive toad suddenly fired out it's tongue and grabbed him and tossed him to the ground with considerable force…not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out like a mallet to the head.

Naruto was stunned at the sight of that.

----------

Later…

"No way….your the pervert who writes those books?!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel very much shocked at the fact that the man who was before him calling himself the Toad Sage or whatever was the man who made all those novels that his sensei Kakashi loved reading. He had to admit that when he had seen him knock out Ebisu with little to no trouble with the giant frog he was sitting on. He had tried to revive Ebisu but nothing worked.

"Oh, so you know this book already?"

(Oh man, I am famous….this book hasn't even been fully copyrighted and now it's famous, My hard work has finally paid off!)

Naruto however was not the least bit happy or amused as he shouted.

"You call that perverted stuff a novel?! Geez, you're nothing but a dirty old man, and research, that has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard for peeking at the women's side of the hot-spring!!!"

The women who were there already quickly screamed and left the area…much to the Sannin's disappointment and disgust.

"Now look what you did, you ruined my peeking, my research!!!"

"Knock it off you perverted old coot!!!!! You're doing nothing but being a dirty old pervert!"

"What I do is NOT dirty brat!!! I just need to be inspired by beauty to write my masterpieces!!!"

"Sure you do you perverted old geezer, but what about MY training!!!!"

"Huh?"

"YOU KNOCKED OUT THE GUY WHO WAS TRAINING ME IN SOME WAYS OF CONTROLLING MY CHAKRA AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HUH?! Listen here! You interrupted my training so you help continue it!!!!"

Jiraiya snorted.

"In your dreams kid, I've got way better things to do."

"Like what?! Peek at women again?!"

Jiraiya grinned in his usual fashion and replied with a very perverted and sly look.

"Exactly!"

Naruto glared and snorted.

"You Pervert Sage."

"The name's Jiraiya to you squirt, and who are you supposed to be?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be Hokage someday!!!"

Jiraiya looked at the young man and then saw the similarities to a certain someone that he knew a long time ago and had been a very good friend and student of his, the Fourth Hokage, and he knew full well just who Naruto was, though he didn't expect this young man to be him.

(He looks so much like his old man…damn.)

Naruto wondered why the man was looking at him and he got an idea that he did NOT like in the least and he backed away and got ready to fight by taking out his kunai and glaring.

"Don't you dare try anything you Pervy Sage, it's bad enough you're peeking at women, don't tell me you have a thing for guys too!!!"

Jiraiya glared at that and replied.

"No I don't have a thing for men you idiot, I'm a full on lover of women so don't you ever accuse me of that again. The reason I'm looking at you is that you remind me of my old student all those years ago."

Naruto could tell that the man was telling the truth and decided to cool down and place aside his kunai. And though he knew it was not something he should be concerning himself with, he couldn't help but ask the question anyway.

"So who was your student?"

Jiraiya grinned and replied.

"The Fourth Hokage was my student."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at that, he was so shocked to hear that this perverted old man was the sensei of the Fourth Hokage, the idea of it was utterly shocking and downright ridiculous but he couldn't help but tell that the man was telling the truth and he spoke.

"YOU taught the Fourth Hokage?!"

Jiraiya nodded at that and looked at the Hokage Monument with a very thoughtful eye.

"Yep, he was one of the finest ninja this village ever had, and I was proud of him when he took the rank and mantle of Hokage. And I also know about what happened when he died long ago."

Jiraiya then looked at Naruto and he could that the blonde was apprehensive and he replied to assure him that he was not here to avenge his student's death and sacrifice, as The Fourth's sensei he knew a LOT more about what happened that night than anyone else in the village did and also he knew quite a good deal about several deep and powerful secrets regarding Naruto's life and existence.

"Relax Naruto Uzumaki, I'm not here to fight you or anything, I just have to admit that you resemble the Fourth a great deal when he was young, exactly how old are you now?"

"I'm…well, 13 but something happened to me to accelerate my growth and I'm like this now."

Jiraiya gave a raised eyebrow at that and spoke.

"Really now? If that's the case you must be getting a lot of ladies looking at you the right way huh?"

Naruto blushed bright red at that and replied.

"Hey! I'm not like that, I like women but I'm not really all that…well…knowledgeable."

Jiraiya smiled and then took out his book once more.

"Well you can always gleam plenty of ideas from my masterpiece or you can ask me for advice about women. I know QUITE a lot about them and you can really use all that to impress the ladies."

Naruto looked at the Sannin with horror in his face and he replied.

"I AM NOT GOING TO…"

It was then that a squad of ANBU came on the scene and one of them, wearing a dragon style mask spoke to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, this is highly unexpected. Nevertheless it's good to see you again after all these years."

"Kouma-san isn't it, my goodness you've grown, I take it this isn't a social call?"

"No Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama wants to see you immediately because this is of great importance."

The Sannin thought it over and decided to go along with the ANBU, further confusing the blonde as to what was going on at the moment and he couldn't help but shout up into the air.

"WHAT ABOUT MY TRAINING DAMN IT?!"

---------

In the Hokage's office…

Sarutobi turned and smiled a bit as he spotted the new arrival.

"Well now Jiraiya, it is good to see that you are back here in Konoha."

Jiraiya smiled a bit at that and sat down to face his former mentor, the Sannin had to admit that it had been quite a while he had gone back home and he could see that the village was still in good hands at the moment, though he missed seeing some old faces and he couldn't help but wonder just what was going on recently, however, he threw away his old nature and spoke to his former teacher and showed that while he was not a permanent resident of Konoha, he was still a very much welcomed ally of the village when the time came, namely when it involved a certain former team-mate of his.

"So is what I heard true….Orochimaru is back?"

"Pretty much, and I take it you've learned of Naruto's new abilities?"

"Abilities? You mean apart from the fact that he resembles his old man? What else are you talking about sensei?"

Sarutobi then told Jiraiya everything that he knew at the moment concerning the devices they had found in Naruto's body and what he had been able to find out about the incident. As soon as Sarutobi showed him the findings of the Medic Nin' reports, the Sannin looked at his sensei and asked the question that was bugging his head.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha...and I hope to keep it that way for as long as possible, whatever these devices are, they are giving Naruto a powerful level of ability, so much so that if Orochimaru finds the findings out, he might decide to target Naruto as well as Sasuke and I shudder at the thought of him getting on his hands on both the Sharingan and these devices."

Jiraiya nodded and he began to think on how to address this situation and that was when Sarutobi spoke.

"Jiraiya, I have a favor to ask of you should anything happen to me, I want you to train Naruto yourself."

"Me? I haven't taken in a student in years sensei. Keep in mind that I'm not exactly 100% good sensei material"

"True, but there is no one I know better suited to keeping Naruto at the top of his game, besides, you are his godfather after all and The Fourth trusted you with his son's own training, so I think that now is a good time to begin training him."

Jiraiya thought it over and had to agree with the assessment, but he also was very curious as to what were the benefits of these devices in Naruto at the moment…

---------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and was not in the best of moods after what happened yesterday, just when he was learning a brand new jutsu that he could find a very good use for, his training was once more messed up and it was grating on his nerves as he got some food, but much to his surprise, he had visitor.

Jiraiya grinned and presented him with several takeout orders of ramen, all of which were Naruto's prime favorites, and unknown to him, his father's own favorites as well.

"Hey there squirt, figured I'd bring you something to eat."

"What are you doing here in my home Pervy Sage?"

"What? You think I can't visit the one the Hokage asked me to teach?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide at that and he couldn't help but wonder if he heard wrong. He was going to be trained by none other than the former sensei of the Fourth Hokage? That was unheard of, he still doubted this as some sort of joke but another part of him was very interested in learning all that he could possibly learn from the Pervy Sage. He however decided to test the waters.

"How can I be sure you're serious?"

"Simple finish your break-fast and find out later when we meet in the training field."

All the while the Persona Drive had been subconsciously scanning Jiraiya to determine the ability possessed by the Sannin

//….Scanning subject Jiraiya AKA Pervy Sage…\\

//Subject Scan complete….Analysis…\\

//Subject possess high level of bio-energy despite advanced age, exceptional combat skills, and high levels of perception and intellect despite, perversion tendencies….Analysis determines subject as similar to subject Orochimaru…\\

---------

"Ow…you hit hard for a dirty old man."

Naruto groaned as he got up from the blows Jiraiya threw at him as they spared with one another in single combat and the Sannin was living up to his name and rank as he hit fast and hard, showing that despite his perversion he was no fool.

Jiraiya however noted that Naruto's body was healing rapidly and was impressed with the sight of Naruto taking such blows and still being able to fight more effectively and as the Sanin observed his movements and determined that while Naruto was certainly an unorthodox fighter, his techniques were effective and the devices in his body were pushing him to the limits as well. As they wrapped up the training session, the Sannin decided that now was the right time to find out what they could about the devices in Naruto's body .

"All right, now is the time to figure out just what sort of devices you have inside of you Naruto."

Naruto looked at the Sannin and wondered just what he had in mind and he listened in.

"How do you propose I do that anyway?"

"Think deep and focus your thoughts in your inner self, once you do that, you will be able to speak to either Kyuubi inside of your mind or the devices inside of you, though how that is possible beyond me, however, if those devices protect you when you are in danger, they must have some form of consciousness to be able to do the things they did."

Naruto decided to go and try it out, besides, what did he have to lose by trying this idea out? As soon as he relaxed himself and delved deeply into his thoughts, he began to feel light and then all darkness surrounded him as he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts inward.

---------

In Naruto's mind…

Naruto found himself…somewhere, he knew he was in his mind but somehow this was not how he imagined his mind to look like. The place was filled with clean white walls with strange mirrors that resembled his TV set back home, but was certainly a lot cooler, there were lines of chakra moving around in seams in the walls and there were flashing symbols there as well that made little to no sense to him at the moment. The floor was clean and pristine and amazingly he was moving without walking at all.

"What the heck?!"

Naruto tried to move his feet but found that he didn't have to as he was moving through the corridors of his mind with little to no worries and then he arrived before a massive room with a huge device that had a TV style screen on it but was larger than expected, and some really big boards with all sort so of glowing squares on it. He tried to figure out just what was going on until a deep male voice was heard and he reacted.

"Who's there?!"

Naruto turned around and was ready for a fight though he had little to no idea just who could be in his mind of all things

Naruto's mouth was wide open as he gazed at the image of the person before him….he had never thought he would encounter THIS person of all things in his own mind….

"You're…."

//Yes?\\

"You're….the….YOU'RE THE FOURTH HOKAGE!!!!!"

The image however of the Fourth Hokage shook his head and replied.

//You are mistaken Naruto Uzumaki, I am not the Hokage….I am merely an avatar of the person who you are going to be when you are grown up at the approximate age of 25 to 28….\\

"What are you saying?!"

//I am a construct…an image if you will….comprised of data that serves as a physical representation of the person you will grow up to be in the near future.\\

"Wait….are you telling me that I am going to look like THAT when I am older?!'

"Yes….you're genetic profile served as the data base for my creation….\\

"I don't get it…"

//In layman's terms…I am you….12 years from now….at least according to your genetic makeup…\\

"Okay…so you're me in the future?"

//Yes….\\

"All right….so what exactly are you….I mean, really….I know you are an avatar, whatever that means…but WHAT are you?"

//As I have said, I am an avatar…the avatar of the Persona Drive….the governing program of the bio-armor. In your way of saying it….I am the black gunk that entered your body….at least, it's avatar.\\

"YOU are that black gunk?!"

//Yes…I am not gunk in reality….but a living colony of nano-machines that melded with your body and fused with every cell in you're body…This will be a long explanation you know…are you sure you want to hear it?\\

"As long as you can make sense, fine…go ahead, tell me everything."

//Very well….I was created as a special prototype weapon system by the military scientists of the Interstellar Alliance, a collection of highly advanced technological worlds that were fighting a war with another highly advanced race known as the Hi'lkar. The war had gone into a stalemate for the Interstellar Alliance and they needed to create a weapon system to improve the survival of their covert operations troopers to attack the Hi'lkar held planets. I and my fellow suits are the result as we were gleamed from....\\

"Wait….there are MORE of you?!"

//Yes and no….there are only two others like me. As I have said, we were prototypes only and thus were limited in number and as prototypes we were to serve as the foundation for mass production models in the future wars the Interstellar Alliance would be fighting in..\\

"So you're some sort of super weapon….how did you wind up here in my world?"

//I cannot recall all the details, but the facility that we were in was under attack, I and my fellow nano-colonies were to be evacuated but somehow something went wrong and I came here. You found me in my container and when you're blood was taken in I was able to read your DNA profile and considered you a good host/user and melded with you…and here we are at this place and time….in truth this meeting was somewhat unexpected so I must ask….why are you here?\\

"I was training with the Pervy Sage and he showed me a trick on how to go deep into my mind….I wasn't expecting this."

//Interesting….well, no matter, this is your mind and you and I are speaking, and I have no doubt you have many questions for me, and I will do my best to answer a majority of those questions.\\

"I guess….what sort of abilities are you giving me?"

//You do not like what I have already given you?\\

//I didn't mean it that way….but I just want to know what else you can give me."

//I see…very well, to make the long story short, I have an array of energy and projectile based ranged weapons that can be used to engage targets at a distance….more such as the Seeker Beam Cannons can be able to home in on their targets, while others will not, I also have an arsenal of energy and kinetic based close combat weapons that can utilized by you….some of which you have no doubt used already. I also was the one handling your flight capabilities on auto-pilot."

"Auto-what?"

//Auto-pilot is the short term for automatic piloting system, it simply means that I was the one operating the flight systems of the armor while you did most of the field work….it was a way to handle the battle evenly between you and I….you focused on fighting while I focused on the aspect of making you fly. You can of course deactivate my auto-pilot and do your flying manually….though you may need to practice how to fly on your own.\\

"You were the one doing the flying?"

//That is correct, flying is easy to understand but controlling fuel consumption, flight speed, direction and more is something else entirely and since the technological level of your world is centuries or even a few millenniums behind my world of origin….then the idea of flight might seem preposterous to many, and flight for you will be difficult….but it can be what you might call…fun.\\

"Cool! What else can you do?"

//Many things….for example, in order to increase your stamina and energy I have improved and upgraded your body's metabolism to optimal efficiency and made it increase by at least 200%. This naturally allows you to have a much better distribution of vitamins, minerals, carbohydrates, sugars and more throughout your body….however, this increased metabolism does demand an increase in your appetite, therefore you eat three to four times as much as you normally do.\\

"Cool, I might not understand that all, but if it gives me more power to fight with, then it's worth it .What a minute….what about the Kyuubi? If you are here then what have you done with the Kyuubi?"

Naruto wanted to know just what had happened to the demon resident that he was supposed to have inside of his body. He knew that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi inside of him and it was the reason he had been mistreated for the majority of his life at the moment, but he was curious what happened to it either way.

//The Kyuubi? You mean the entity that I detected when I was melding myself with you….you wish to see it?\\

"Yes….I just need to know just what happened the demonic fur-ball."

//Very well, follow me to his containment cell Master Naruto.\\

The two walked through the corridors that were well maintained, there were clean walls, well lit corridors and glowing lines of power that Naruto saw had chakra in them as well. It was somewhat like he was walking in a whole new world and it was all in his mind at the moment. The two of them were making their way into the many corridors and then they were surrounded by a group of flying orbs that seemed to scan them with a beam of light and then they let both the Persona Drive Avatar and the blonde ninja through and there before Naruto was a massive cage with a seal paper symbol on it and soon enough a blood red chakra came out from the hidden shadows.

((So….you decided to show up brat?))

Naruto couldn't help but feel very torn….on one hand, he could order the Persona Drive and it's nano-machines to destroy the Kyuubi and free him from the life he had led, he would be free of the stigma of being the Kyuubi's container and more besides. He looked at the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi stared right back at him…

//That is as far as you can go.\\

And sure enough several energy beams came from the ground floor and further sealed the Kyuubi's chakra away from Naruto. The Persona Drive's Avatar then spoke as it revealed thousands of glowing spheres that resembled fireflies and the Avatar turned and spoke to Naruto.

//I have already determined that due to the fact that this entity known as the Kyuubi is part of you before my fusion with your body due to the history in the memories you possess. This being is naturally a threat to your mind and that is something we cannot allow, therefore, if you so wish, I can have him deleted from your body.\\

"Deleted?"

//Destroyed I believe is the better term.\\

((Hah! You cannot destroy me!))

//That is what you believe, but I have the ability to siphon away the chakra that binds you to this boy's cells, purging you from his system, some of the features that were no doubt influenced by you will remain but when he gives me the order, my nano-machines will invade your body and then break it down as I can have the nano-machines switch from nano-assembly work to disassembly, and that will allow me to purge you and end your existence forever.\\

((You're lying!!!))

//I am not, all my master has to do, is give the order, and you will cease to exist.\\

Naruto was shocked by this, the gunk in his body had the ability to actually destroy the Kyuubi and it was going to do so if he gave the order for it to destroy the monster inside of him. It was a lot to take in at the moment…

And then Naruto saw something that he thought he would never see in the eyes of the Kyuubi of all creatures…

Fear…

The fear of actually being erased from existence, to actually die, and the thought of dying in the mind of an Immortal was so horrifying and terrible that the normally malevolent and dark creature of power was struck silent, waiting for Naruto's decision on it's fate

That fact alone told Naruto that the Kyuubi was at his mercy. He could finally end the creature's existence and be free of the curse of being always treated like dirt? The blonde Genin thought it over and then realized that the Kyuubi was part of him and destroying something, no matter how vile and evil it was, felt wrong somehow. And he then realized that he had the chance to make people not see him as the Kyuubi container, and the Kyuubi itself, but his own person. And the Kyuubi was sealed in him for a reason, what that reason was, he couldn't understand just yet, but he felt that he wasn't chosen randomly. He now had a chance to make his mark on the world and achieve his dream.

"No….don't destroy him."

//Are you sure?\\

"Yes."

The Kyuubi grinned at that but Naruto then spoke with a serious tone.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet Kyuubi."

The Kyuubi growled a bit and glared at Naruto, he could feel the relief turn into anger and more, but he was determined not to back down before anything and anyone before him, even if it is the Kyuubi itself, the Demon Fox that nearly obliterated Konoha.

((What's that supposed to mean kid?))

"You're in my body and that means you are my prisoner, and tenant, and you owe me rent!"

((Rent?))

"That's right, here's the deal, you are in me so I expect you to pull your damn weight in here. You give me your power when I want it and need it."

((And if I refuse?))

"Then I'll have you removed by the Persona Drive's nanomachines and you disappear. However, I think you will do what I ask even if you don't like it."

((Really? And how do you think you know that brat?))

"Simple, if I die for some reason, you die too, you need a body in order to exist and since my body is the one you happen to be in, so if you want to live a lot longer fur ball you will help me, that's the deal.))

The Kyuubi was silent and it gave a loud laugh, a deep and primal laugh and then spoke to the blonde Genin.

((You drive a hard bargain kid. But you are right, I don't want to die and neither do I relish being erased from this world….very well, on my honor, I will give you my power.))

"Fine, but if you so much as try to take over my mind, then you're dead."

((Fine.))

With that out of the way, Naruto felt like he could finally be able to have some peace of mind and as soon as he was able to return to consciousness, he spoke to Jiraiya and got to tell the Sannin just what exactly happened in his head and his meeting with the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya was very surprised by this and wondered just what were the implications of all this once he understood just what happened in Naruto's head. To think the machines inside him had the power to actually destroy the Kyuubi by breaking it down and shattering it's chakra. That told the Sannin that wherever Naruto gained the armor from, must be a place of great power and more.

--------

The rest of the weeks were spent on Naruto trying to learn how to use his bio-armor and it was not easy. He had managed to convince the Persona Drive to let him try and control his own flight mode, but he quickly realized how much of a mess that was as his first attempt literally sent him right up to the sky and into a nearby river. Jiraiya was shocked at the sight and rushed there and began to laugh as Naruto was deep in the water and coughing like mad at the unexpected flight.

The Sannin continued to observe Naruto's progress with the armor as he began to struggle with the flight abilities as well as trying out some new techniques that amazingly worked well with the armor itself. Due to the fact that the nano-machines contained a vast portion of Naruto's chakra for energy and since Naruto's chakra was already four times greater in amount than normal ninja, even those of Jonin rank, there were a number of techniques that Naruto decided to try out for the sake of experimentation.

Jiraiya also took the time to see just how far Naruto could push his new found abilities and that of the armor itself so he would have an edge in combat when he needed it. The two were busy training, that is Jiraiya entertained himself by looking at how far Naruto can push the armor and his mastery of it and he couldn't help but laugh when he got it wrong. The blonde was very much not the kind to give up for any reason and continued to get back to his feet. Thankfully the regeneration abilities given by the nano-machines were more than helpful in that regard.

--------

In the hospital…

Naruto was going to the hospital to check out on Lee and see how his friend was doing, he considered Lee an upstanding guy and he felt a rapport with the young man He and Shikamaru were on their way to see lee, after Shikamaru told him that due to over eating, Chouji was also in the hospital, however, when they arrived into the room, Naruto and Shikamaru saw Gaara about to kill Lee with his sand both stopped him quickly.

Naruto managed to create his Sonic Resonance Sword Staff and aimed the weapon right at Gaara as his gauntlets were already out and Shikamaru held Gaara in place with his Shadow Manipulation Jutsu. Naruto knew after observing Shikamaru's battle with Kin, that any move he made would affect the one his shadow controlled and if he hit Gaara, then the same could happen to Shikamaru which was why he didn't launch any attacks that could hurt Shikamaru..

There, Gaara told them about his past and how he had been imbued with e demon when he was child and hearing that made Naruto all the more curious, and The Persona Drive had told him that it's scans had confirmed that like him, Gaara did have an unknown entity in his body that was sealed away as well. Gaara was about fight back as Naruto and Shikamaru got ready but Gai showed up in time and Gaara vowed to kill them all….even going as far to say to Naruto that he will destroy him even with his armor.

--------

Naruto however was assured by the Persona Drive that it was not going to be easily destroyed by Gaara. And he had a chat with the Kyuubi who decided to tell his container about just who this demon was in Gaara.

((The kid Gaara's referring to Shukaku, the Sand Raccoon demon. That guy is as whip smart like the rest our kind, but he's too much of a incoherent idiot and a drunkard, he is powerful though, but not the same as me and the others.))

"Others?"

((That's right brat, there are at least nine of us and I am the most powerful so be thankful that I'm inside of you, I don't know the fates of the others, but I can bet that they are not going to be entirely happy being trapped in the human world.))

As the time for the finals came, Naruto was ready and Jiraiya told him to be at his best when the time came for him to participate.

--------

In the training field…

Naruto wondered just how the fight between him and Neji was going to end, he had every confidence in his new found control and abilities with the armor and his own skills so he was not afraid, but still, it would be nice to reflect on how far he had gone ever since graduating from the Academy. As he walked through the field, he was surprised to find none other than Hinata who seemed to be deep in thought or something like that.

"Hinata?"

"EEEEPPP!"

Hinata moved behind one of the pillars and gave a shout of surprise and she blushed as she looked at her long time crush who smiled at her, making her feel all the more weak in the knees before him.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? W-W-Why are you here? The finals should be starting soon."

"I know, but I just needed to be here to think out some important matters, this is where I took my first steps as a Genin after all."

"I see…"

Naruto then wondered just what was the story with Neji, he had a feeling that there was some major history between Neji and the rest of the family as he recalled his words. He had been enraged by it all, but when he had asked the Persona Drive to replay the information once more to him, he was curious about this and since Hinata was the kind sort of person, she might provide the right answer, but only if she was willing to tell him.

"Hey Hinata-san?"

"Y-Yes?"

"What the deal with Neji and his hatred for the Hyuuga Clan anyway? Why does he have a lot of dislike for your family?"

Hinata wondered if she should tell him, as such things were forbidden to talk about, but she wanted Naruto to know the truth and she trusted him not to reveal anything.

"Well….promise me you won't tell anyone about what I have to say, okay?"

"Okay, I promise Hinata, so tell me everything."

"W-Well, you see….the Hyuuga family is actually divided into two houses, the Main Family and the Branch Family, the main family are the heads of the clan while the Branch are the protectors of the Clan. My father Hiashi and his twin brother Hizashi were born, but my father was born seconds earlier than Hizashi so he was made as Head of the Hyuuga Clan while Hizashi was born later, and therefore…my uncle was placed in the Branch Family."

Naruto nodded and could see the direction for the moment.

"Hizashi is Neji's father?"

"Y-Yes, my uncle has always hated the Hyuuga Main family because he believed Neji should be the one more capable than me or my sister Hanabi. On my birthday….Neji had seal on his head…"

"A seal?"

"It's….not something I find to be good for any reason….you see, the Branch Family have a seal that allows the Head Family to control them, hurt them to submission and even destroy their minds…."

"Why?"

"It was to ensure their duty as I heard, and it was also to protect the Byakugan from outsiders as the seal could destroy the Byakugan. I never thought of it as fair and I know that Neji was branded with that when he was older when we first met. However….the real blow was when I was kidnapped long ago.

"Kidnapped? I didn't know that!"

"I wasn't taken completely, long ago during my birthday there was a peace treaty signed between Konoha and Kumo, but their head ninja tried to kidnap me and my father killed him, they wanted my father's body in exchange, but Hizashi was sent instead….I think that is why Neji hates the Hyuuga Clan so much, even if he is a Hyuuga as well."

Naruto thought all that over and it was then that Hinata began to cough and she saw that there was some blood and tried to hide that from Naruto, but thanks t the upgrades to his eyes, he saw that and was very worried. The Persona Drive then spoke to him and this time it was on an open channel and that meant that it was no longer subconsciously relaying commands and subliminal suggestions to Naruto, but this time it was speaking to him in a more open fashion.

//Hinata seems to be suffering from the injuries that she sustained fighting Neji, the damage is still there but I can heal her.\\

Naruto then thought his response as he tried using mental thought to communicate with the Persona Drive and found that method to be very effective.

(You can heal her?)

//Yes, I can create some temporary nano-machines that can be transferred to her body effectively repair her body and if you would like, I can improve her genetic structure that will make her a lot stronger than before.\\

Naruto thought about it a bit more and gave his consent and he placed his hand on Hinata's forehead for only a brief moment, making the young Hyuuga heiress blush to such a degree that she would have resembled a tomato.

That brief contact allowed the persona Drive to release through Naruto's skin pores the nearly invisible nano-machines that quickly entered Hinata's own body and they quickly multiplied inside of her and began to use the reserves of chakra that they had been given to repair all the internal damage suffered by Hinata to her organs after the fight with Neji and following their secondary directive, they began to increase the strength of Hinata's body.

The process would take only a minute or two and as soon as that was over, the nano-machines broke themselves down into base line components that were non toxic to Hinata's body and would be part of her, but the repairs they did t her body were already present as well as the upgrades. Hinata breathed in and out a bit and felt the pain fade away instantly and she smiled at Naruto.

"I feel a lot better Naruto-kun….I really do."

"That's great! Listen, I'll my best to beat Neji and when I become Hokage, I'll do my best to make things right between your families okay?"

"Y-You would?"

"Believe it! That's a promise to you Hinata!"

"T-Thank you…"

With that done, Naruto left, and since he was still new to the idea of nano-machines, he was very much unaware that his tampering with Hinata's body through the nano-machines was going to have some very beneficial effects in the long run for her.

--------

In the ring…

As soon as Naruto walked into the building, he was greeted by the others with Gaara giving him an evil look while Neji looked on, ready for a fight.

He placed that out of his mind for the moment and got ready to fight Neji, however, in order to be fair at least, he decided to reserve his armor for now and fight Neji without it. He knew that the nano-machines were already helping him without being visible so there was no need for him to manually activate the armor. Both he and the Persona Drive had talked it over and it allowed him to decide when to manually release the armor.

As soon as it was just him and Neji and the referee, one Genma Shiranui by name started the match, Naruto studied Neji carefully, his ally the persona Drive relaying him the information it had gathered about Neji's combat skill and he knew that he had the edge, and now was the time to go full throttle.

He threw some kunai at Neji who blocked them and he attacked, Neji threw the kunai back at him and he evaded and Neji struck with his attacks, but Naruto was waiting and showing extreme dexterity and reflexes, Naruto flipped backward and used his feet to catch Neji's arm and in the flip tossed him over himself.

Neji was surprised by the move and so was everyone else for that matter. Neji landed and Naruto quickly landed on his feet and turned to fire another trio of shuriken at Neji, Neji caught them and fired them back at Naruto and Naruto flipped back to avoid the weapons and Neji fired his own shuriken the weapons came at Naruto and he evaded two of them but on cut his face. However Naruto was not worried as the Regeneration Programs of his nano-machines kicked in and healed the cut.

That was not lost to Neji and he knew that the best chance was to hit him up close, the two charged at one another and threw punches and kicks at one another and while Neji's abilities and training as a Hyuuga made him very limber and agile, Naruto's nano-machine allies were making him even faster as he blocked and dodged each of Neji's attacks.

(He moves much faster than me….almost the same way Lee does when the weights on his legs are off, but there is no way anyone but lee can move that fast, what is going on here?)

The two continued to fight and then both struck the other, Neji landed a strike to Naruto's stomach while Naruto his Neji and the shoulder, both backed away and then re-engaged one another and they were hitting with a lot of force and then Neji moved away and fired some more shuriken but Naruto focused his chakra into his hand and then to the surprise of the audience, a ball of pure chakra appeared and then Naruto lashed out like he was holding s katana. The crowd watched as the chakra expanded to take a bladed form and indeed turned into a katana and he sliced the shuriken in half.

"What the?!"

Neji had no time to react as Naruto charged at him with his chakra katana and began to slash at him and Neji tried to use the Gentle Fist to cut Naruto from his chakra to stop the blade but Naruto suddenly was able to strike him, but the blade seemed to pass through him with no effect, but that was the opening Naruto needed to land a fierce kick into Neji's chest and the Hyuuga managed to evade that by flipping over Naruto, but when he turned, Naruto struck as well with the chakra katana, but it was sharp this time and wounded him right on the leg, and Naruto lashed out with a punch to the face that Neji didn't escape from.

Neji retaliated with a powerful kick to Naruto's stomach and forced Naruto back, Neji then used his gentle Fist to hit Naruto's arm and that was enough to hit the chakra area to force Naruto's chakra katana to disperse and then Neji unleashed a pair of chosen attacks, the ones thing he had copied from the Hyuuga main family through observation.

Neji gathered his chakra quickly and then unleashed it.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!!"

The attack hit Naruto hard and sent him flying and Neji was not done as he used his Byakugan and readied himself.

(You fought well Naruto-san, even without your armor, you are a dangerous foe, but I will win this fight!!!)

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!!!!"

Neji charged and unleashed the next attack that relied on powerful Gentle Fist Strikes on Naruto's body much to Hiashi's surprise. The other ninja looked on and thought that it was going to be the end of it, Naruto can't possibly get up after that attack.

"It's over…"

"Want to bet?"

Neji looked at Naruto with surprise at that, he had expected the young Genin to be down and out after that combined strike, but Naruto was smiling at him.

Naruto got up and but was not bowing down as his wounds began to heal which confused Neji somewhat as he had already hit his foe's chakra pathways and therefore he couldn't heal his wounds without chakra..

(How is his body able to heal after that?!)

Unknown to Neji, while his attacks did cut Naruto's chakra pathways, they were NOT able to hit the nano-machines that stored Naruto's chakra and the Persona Drive gave the order to the reactors to release their backup reserves of chakra and Neji could only watch as Naruto's chakra was restored to an even greater level. That stunned not just him but even Hiashi and the other ninja.

"How is that possible?! Neji's attacks should have denied him the use of his chakra!"

Naruto grinned and shouted at Neji.

"Care to try again?!"

Neji barely reactivated the Hakkesho Kaiten to block Naruto attacks when Naruto summoned two spheres of chakra and then the spheres extended to create a spear of pure chakra….a Chakra Naginata and the attack surprised all the viewers as Naruto's attack….actually pierced the Hakkesho Kaiten!!!

"Impossible…."

The crowd saw Naruto new attack pierce the technique of Neji, Naruto pulled back his chakra Naginata and dispersed it and that was when the sphere faded, and the crowd saw Neji was holding his side which had blood on it.

That was when Naruto gave the command to activate the Armor and Neji only had time to see the light cover Naruto and when he looked, he was now in his armor

As soon as he was in armor Naruto cracked his knuckles and was ready to unleash a world of pain on Neji. The Hyuuga youth wiped the blood from his mouth as well as ignoring the pain on his side from the blade of the Chakra Naginata that hit him and Naruto knew that with this level of power, not even the Byakugan could match him in a direct fight.

Hiashi and Hanabi looked at the sudden transformation before them with surprise, this was certainly unexpected as they had never seen this before. They were not the only ones who were shocked as everyone in the audience was surprised by the sight of Naruto in full armor. However, Naruto decided to try a special program that he had cooked up.

(Time to use that program!)

//Are you sure of that order you gave me Naruto? This has yet to be properly tested in a controlled setting.\\

(I am, no sense not letting be sent into a trial by fire!)

//All right then….\\

//Uploading Fusion Combat Persona Program….Loading…\\

//Loading complete….Kyuubi/Naruto Persona Loaded….accessing Kyuubi chakra reserve…\\

//Access complete…activating armor transformation mode….\\

The Kyuubi was ecstatic at this as he finally allowed his chakra to flow out and it was used by Naruto and the Persona Drive.

((Finally some action!!!))

In the ring, Neji was about make his next move when he saw something that stopped him cold in his tracks.

(What the heck is this?!)

Neji's thoughts were right on the money as he looked at the sight of Naruto in his armor form being suddenly surrounded by red chakra that seemed alive, almost bestial. There seemed to be sections of the armor turning to ash and moving away from the main body. The ashes suddenly were replaced and the armor was suddenly covered in a thick near impenetrable mass of red chakra.

"What the heck?!"

Everyone was looking at the sight with shock, and the Hokage could only watch as well as the Kazekage as the red sphere engulfed Naruto in his armored form. The Jonin were not all that shocked seeing the armor, but this was utterly unexpected. Gaara and his siblings were stunned as well as Baki and a certain ninja watched the situation play out before him while wearing an ANBU mask.

Naruto's voice was then heard as the sphere glowed even more.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!!!!!!!"

The ground around the sphere cracked and exploded outward as weaves of pure chakra were unleashed everywhere as Neji covered his face and so did Genma. It was then that the sphere dropped and Naruto appeared once more….but he was QUITE different now

--------

Neji could only gasp in shock as he had no choice but to deactivate his Byakugan as the influx of pure chakra before him nearly blinded him…and just about everyone covered their eyes even the Kazekage and the Hokage covered their eyes as the flash of light hit them, as soon as the light began to fade….the crowd looked into the arena and so did the others who were in the Chuunin Exams…

And what they saw was enough to send them into a stupor…

As Naruto was in the middle of a maelstrom of pure red chakra that revealed him in full armor….but with a vast difference….

The once white, red and black armor was fully transformed and was now blood red, black, and with gold mixed in as well. The finger guards took a much more claw like appearance and were bladed meaning that a single swipe from Naruto's hands could wound any target he hit with those clawed hands; the helm had a more bestial design and took the form of a fox's head with ears. The armor now had streaks of lowing red and blue on them in faint but powerful hues. The boots had taken a five toed appearance and were also clawed and there were crystals on the knees and the elbows as well and on Naruto's back were a pair of four purple crystals in a set order that were radiating pure red chakra that were shaped like….tails. The shoulder armor was also somewhat spiked with razor sharp blades on it as well.

The armor not only underwent color changes but physical changes as well…and that was when Naruto spoke.

"Here's something you've never faced before Neji….in this form I am still me but different….I am no longer Naruto the dead last as everyone thinks."

Naruto in his new armor crouched down in a beast like position that was taken by a predator which was about to tear into its prey and spoke.

"I am going to show you just what I can do!!!"

Neji could only prepare himself as best he could, though he had no choice but to lower the strength of his Byakugan lest he got himself blinded by the sheer power that was radiating from the armored blonde ninja. However, Naruto had been training with his bio-armor and learning much from the Persona Drive and now decided to access a special feature and one he had custom built just for this purpose.

"Here's something I borrowed from Kiba, hope you're ready for this!!!"

(What is he saying?!)

Naruto accessed his weapon and support options and found the one had specifically requested. And there in front of him was the access menu in his HUDS and as soon as he saw it, he accessed it.

Neji watched in shock as Naruto took off a portion of his red armor and tossed it to the ground and to his eyes, the armor Naruto wore rebuilt and the other piece began to transform in a swirling light of blue and red chakra, and before him, the armor shard transformed into something that utterly surprised and shocked not just him, but everyone else.

The armor grew a body, an elongated and lupine one, similar to a dog, and had four limbs on it with massive, razor sharp claws, and has flowing lines of pure chakra on it's body, the form was lithe and agile despite being a very large creature of metal, and it's head appeared with two glowing blue eyes and the face was in the form of a fox complete with the long ears, and there on the back….there nine tails which were also covered in chakra. The metallic creature created from Naruto's armor turned to stand behind it's master and growled at Neji and then Naruto replied.

"Kiba has Akamaru for a partner…and now here is mine! Meet my Cyber Fox!!!!"

The metallic fox with nine tails roared at Neji and now both it and Naruto were ready for one hell of a fight.

Everyone in the arena's audience was shocked nigh out of their wits and many looked at the metallic fox with utter disbelief.

Naruto however was more than ready as he and cyber fox ally charged at Neji.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Ahhh….this is done.

To new readers, I have to apologize for the confusion in chapter 4 since I had used some data from Tekno Ninja's fantasy cousin Dragon Champion in order to cut time and I made the mistake of not modifying the work so you'll have to forgive the sudden inclusion of material that was not in the story. I was in a hurry at the time due to some extensive second courser school work that was handed out to me, as well as report work for the semester.

To clarify the situation, ignore the mentioning of Holy Talon and breaking the sword of Orochimaru, plus Sasuke having the Cursed Seal…..in this story, Sasuke does not have the Cursed Seal, Orochimaru's sword is still intact and the Holy Talon does not exist here.

To those who have read this, then I have the intention of making Naruto as powerful as necessary….but keep in mind that the two other Suits have the same level of ability as the one Naruto has and since the Persona Drives in the Suits are able to sample their user's personality and adapt to suit the combat style of the user.

Overall…the suit gives the powers and weapon systems that are tailored to suit the user. And another thing….I am not in the mood to make Naruto the ultimate character in this story….keep in mind that I believe still in the principle of making the characters balanced, and like what I did in Naruto Dragon Champion, I want to make Naruto work hard to come into his own and not be super powerful righty off the bat….there's been way too many of that formula of fics in here already.

--------

Naruto's new abilities:

Chakra Katana:

By using the nano-machines to focus and control the chakra already stored inside them, Naruto is able to create a blade of pure chakra energy and this is among the few techniques that do not rely on him being in his bio-armor. The blade is shaped like a katana and is sharp enough to slice through bone, metal, flesh, stone, and the blade can be made from a solid mass of energy into an intangible mass of light to fool his foes into lowering their guard.

Chakra Naginata:

This advanced form of the Chakra Katana is designed for longer range and piercing attacks and the chakra is so concentrated and heavily solidified that it can slice through most barriers, especially when it slices through Neji's Hakkesho Kaiten and wounds Neji at the same time.

Naruto's support abilities:

Temporary Nano-machine Assemblers:

These devices are constructed by the bio-armor and are temporary units that can heal, construct, or improve anything that the Persona Drive and or Naruto order them to be inside of. Their first appearance is to heal Hinata's injuries and even improve her physical growth and condition. The devices are temporary and break down into baseline components, but their effects are permanent as Hinata is fully healed.

Bio Armor Weapons:

Cyber Fox:

Created from a section of the bio-armor and fed with the Kyuubi's chakra, this cyborg fox is under Naruto's complete control and is obedient to it's master. In normal form, it can attack with claws and teeth that are the same type as the Sonic Resonance Blades, allowing them the power to slice through stone, bone, wood, and metal with little to no difficulty. The tails themselves are strong enough to crush walls and because of it's armor, this beast will be very difficult to take down. In it's full sized form…it can be as big as Naruto wants it to be.

Temporary/Permanent Nano-machine Disassemblers

The counterpart of the Nano machine Assemblers, the Disassemblers are used to break down and deconstruct anything, be it energy or matter, that Naruto or the Persona Drive wishes them to break down, this gives them the ability to delete anything in Naruto's way, and are first seen when the Persona Drive states that it will delete the Kyuubi if Naruto wishes it to do so. While not yet seen in action, this by far can by Naruto's most frightening ability to date.


End file.
